Little Liars
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Por un pequeño secreto se destruyeron varias familias, se murieron varias personas. Solo por ese secreto se crearon aún más mentiras. Es más difícil decir la verdad que llevárselo a la tumba, todos creían conocerse, y todos creerían confiar en los otros, por qué dos personas pueden guardar un secreto, si una de ellas está muerta. Re-escrito, nuevos capítulos.
1. Prologo: Las consecuencias de un secreto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor: **Tite Kubo.**

-Esta es una nueva historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace un tiempo, no la había publicado ya que quería tener varios capítulos escritos y luego publicarlos, por ahora dejare solo el prologo, si llega a tener buenos resultados, entonces lo continuare. Agradezco enormemente a mi hermana quien me ha ayudado a avanzar la historia, me he inspirado mediante, letras de canciones, imágenes para escribirlo, y casi siempre termino agregando cosas al capítulo. Les agradecería dejar un comentario si les ha llamado la atención la historia, no les tomara mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**Hace diecinueve años atrás.**

**Paris, Francia.**

—Si dígame-respondió la persona del otro lado de la línea, ella tomo el aparato con más fuerza y con las manos temblorosas, al escuchar una voz gruesa y ronca hizo que la piel se le erizara y se colocase más nerviosa; estaba decidida a hacer aquella llamada para acabar con todo de una vez por todas, pero tenía muchísimo pánico por pronunciar una palabra. Le tomo una eternidad responder aunque en realidad fuesen solo unos cortos segundos, y aunque no había dicho una sola palabra, ella sabía que él estaba esperando su llamada y no le sorprendía tal repentina acción en aquellos momentos de la tarde.

—Soy yo-hablo en un intento de sonar calmada y relajada, pero fue algo imposible debido a su constante tartamudeo. Tomo un trago de agua rápidamente y se dispuso a continuar su oración. —Necesito verlo urgentemente.

— ¿Crees que puedo perder mi tiempo de esa forma?-dijo bruscamente, ella apretó las manos molesta.

—Lo siento, pero…-titubeo. —Realmente necesito hablar de un tema importante, y no creo que sea necesario recordarle sus palabras de aquella vez, además-agrego. —Se trata acerca de su hijo.

—A medianoche-ordeno y fue lo último que escucho hasta de que se cortara la conversación.

Luego de que la llamada se cortase se preguntó si realmente sería buena idea ir, pero era algo de suma importancia que no podía dejar para sí misma, tenía que pensar en su familia, tenía que hacerlo por él.

Cuando la hora finalmente llego se encontró con que sus nervios eran tan grandes como la vez en que se había presentado en el teatro de la universidad; lo único que lograba calmara era la idea de que no tenía que preocuparse de que su esposo llegase a casa mientras ella estaba afuera, debido a que este se encontraba de viaje de negocios. Por precaución preparo con anticipación su equipaje con todo lo necesario para huir si lo consideraba necesario y demasiado peligroso.

Salió de su casa y espero a un taxi mientras miraba a cada segundo la hora en su reloj. A él no le gustaba esperar.

Cuando su transporte llego lo primero que hizo luego de entrar en él fue entregarle al conductor un pedazo de papel con la dirección a la cual quería ser llevada; llevaba más de un año en aquel país y aun no había aprendido el idioma correctamente, cosa que la avergonzaba de sobre manera. Mientras el carro avanzaba se limitó a observar por la ventana; tenía el pecho oprimido y estaban tan nerviosa que sentía su frente sudad. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era el paisaje que pasaban con rapidez a través de su ventana.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, sintió por unos momentos que a sus pulmones no le llegaba oxigeno suficiente, el ruido de la música en la radio y la voz del conductor la hizo despertarse de su pequeño trance.

-Eres Largo? - El conductor Pregunto et al gusano que ella no reaccionaba.

—Oui monsieur. C'est ici-dijo en respuesta entregándole el dinero para luego recoger sus cosas y salir del auto.

—Ressemble à un hôtel chic, je l'espère bien faire-ella asintió y con la mano le hizo un ademan de despedida. Recorrió el camino hecho de piedras y llego a las rejas más grandes de la mansión. Al lado de esta, se encontraban dos guardias que apenas observaron su presencia abrieron la puerta para que ella pasase. La estaban esperando.

Estaba un señor mayor, de altura media con una inusual barba de color blanco que la esperaba, sin decirle nada más le indico que le siguiera, camino tras de él. Ella deseaba no pasar en medio de la fiesta, pero no era comí si tuviese otra opción, lamentaba no haber traído otras ropas más elegantes ni haberse arreglado lo suficiente, todos en la fiesta la miraban de una forma un tanto extraña, pero por otro lado no le preocupaba tanto, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas. Cuando llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, el hombre a su lado la toco y sin decirle una palabra continúo su camino por el pasillo.

Del otro lado alguien le abrió la puerta y le incito a que entrara, con un suspiro tomo valor para dar unos cuantos pasó. El lugar era enorme, tenía un ventanal adornado con rojizas cortinas justo detrás de un escritorio de grafito donde podía observar al patio delantero de la mansión donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. La sala era redondeada en las esquinas y en las paredes eran adornadas con diferentes cuadros dibujados a mano de la familia.

Él estaba sentado comodamente en los muebles de terciopelo rojo justo detrás de una mesa de vidrio donde aprecio el vino de la mejor marca y dos copas que lo acompañaba.

—Oh, siéntate querida-le indico. No querrás estar allí parada. La forma en la que sonó aquella le dejaba un mal sabor a la boca, no tenía necesidad de ser agradable.

—No es necesario ser tan formal señor-se sentó en otro sillón accediendo a su petición. Usted sabe perfectamente cuál es nuestra relación.

—Tienes razón, no tengo por qué darle el gusto de tal amabilidad de mi parte. Ella ignoro aquel tosco comentario y tomo asiento lo más alejada posible de aquel hombre; si veía lo nerviosa que estaba solo sería peor. — ¿Quieres una copa?-le pregunto al verla admirar la botella, pero ella se negó.

—Aunque quisiera, no podría.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que no podía esperar para interrumpir mi agradable velada?-ella suspiro pesadamente y con las manos temblorosas, saco un sobre amarillo de su bolso. No quería entregárselo en la mano y decidió solo dejárselo sobre el vidrio frio. A pesar de su ansiedad logro mirarle a los ojos.

— Es mejor que lo veo usted mismo. El hombre confundido se inclinó para recoger el sobre, de ella saco un par de hojas; las leyó tomándose su tiempo, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y apretó el agarre. De un momento a otro las hojas eran solo papeles rotos que llego hasta su regazo, eso la sorprendió pero prefirió quedarse en silencio.

—¡ ¿Qué significa esto!?-le grito. — ¡Maldita perra! ¿No te es suficiente ya haber arruinado esta familia y llevarla a la vergüenza con su compromiso? ¡Vete de aquí muchacha ingrata! Ya no quiero ver tu rostro. Al ver que no se inmutaba ni respetaba sus órdenes su ceño se frunció y elevo mucho más la voz. —Ni se te ocurra venir de nuevo o acércate a él; yo mismo me encargare de que desaparezcas. Y por primera vez desde que conocía a ese hombre, ella también elevo su voz.

— ¿Irme? ¡Cómo se atreve usted a llamarme y hablarme de esa forma!-le dijo. — ¿No es para usted suficiente la infelicidad de su hijo con su amargura?

—No quiero a esa cosa en mi familia-le dijo con voz tan fría que la dejo helada.

—No me importa lo que usted diga-tomo valor. — Esta es mi vida y la de su hijo, nada de lo que haga me impedirá tenerla.

— ¿Que tu vida y la de mi hijo? ¡Maldita! Tú nunca sabrás lo que es mejor para esta familia-grito golpeando la mesa. — ¿Crees que él te aceptara? –le pregunto. — O te deshaces de esa cosa o yo mismo lo hare. Cuando termino ella realmente comenzó a tenerle miedo, no quería perder a su esposo y mucho menos a su hijo que ya estaba creciendo en su vientre, con pasos lentos y cortos camino hasta la puerta que le daría escape de aquel hombre.

—Usted gana. Me iré, me alejare de él-sollozo. —No le contare a nadie, pero, a cambio quiero que me deje vivir tranquila con mi hijo-empujo la puerta con fuerza y corrió todo lo que pudo, a pesar de que no era algo muy saludable para ella. Cuando salió de la mansión y ya estaba del otro lado de la calle se detuvo cayendo al suelo; el pecho le dolía de tanto correr y sus mejillas estaban empapadas. Como pudo tomo su teléfono y marco el teléfono de la única persona que podría ayudarla.

— ¿Alo?-se escuchó del otro lado, ella solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Sora?-pregunto para estar segura. —Soy yo.

— ¿Hisana?-pregunto sorprendido. — ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Necesito tu ayuda-dijo aferrándose al teléfono. —Necesito un lugar donde quedarme esta noche, por favor ayúdame.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Byakuya me ha llamado hace poco no te ha visto en casa y está preocupado. La pelinegra palideció.

—No le digas de mi paradero por favor, te lo contare todo-tartamudeo. —Pero por favor no digas nada, sobre todo a él.

—Nos vemos donde siempre-contesto y ella corto la llamada.

La pelinegra camino hasta su restaurant favorito de comida rápida donde siempre solía cuando era adolescente y cuando estaba en la Universidad. Espero pacientemente hasta que su amigo llegara y cuando por fin lo hizo, le conto todo lo ocurrido. El compañero de mesa solo se atinó a escuchar con atención la historia de una de sus mejores amigas.

—No creo que debas hacer esto-comento rascándose de la nuca. —Pero si es tu decisión no puedo detenerte, pero tenemos un problema-le dijo y antes de que pudiera preguntarle el contexto de nuevo. Me iré mañana de viaje a ver a mi mamá a Japón no puedo dejarte sola en casa, él te encontraría y lo sabes.

—Llévame contigo a Japón si es necesario solo sácame de aquí.

* * *

-No lograba entender la mente de ese hombre, luego de varias semanas sin llamarle, justo ese día, se atrevía a molestarla de nuevo. Estaba segura de lo que le había dicho aquella vez era mucho más que una advertencia y que realmente sería capaz de hacerla desaparecer.

—Tarde o temprano sabias que ibas a recibir esta llamada-rio con ironía. — No entiendo por qué estás tan sorprendida.

—Estoy más sorprendida por el tiempo que le ha tomado averiguar mi paradero.

—De todas formas no he venido para solo hacerte saber que te he encontrado, solo era para proponerte un sencillo trato, estoy seguro de que no querrás huir por siempre y yo no pasare toda mi vida buscándote. Sería totalmente ridículo.

—Por fin diría que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Te dejare tranquila, allí a donde iras. Vivirás con tu hijo-dijo con una mueca.

— ¿Pero no es tan sencillo como lo pinta no crees?-le respondió.

—Después de todo si eres muy inteligente Hisana-rio. —Solo tengo una advertencia, y es que jamás nunca nadie se entere de esto. Si no yo mismo me encargare de tratar con esa persona.

—Acepto-respondió rápidamente para que la dejase tranquila vivir con la pequeña persona que se desarrollaba en su vientre.

— ¿Lo juras por tu vida?

—Lo juro-afirmo.

—Excelente, entonces creo que ya podría comenzar.

**Diecisiete años después:**

—Estoy segura de que no me queda mucho tiempo-escribió en el diario. —Y lo siento, por todas las malas decisiones que he tomado, por destruir todo y lastimar a mucha gente. Sus lágrimas nublaban la vista impidiendo que escribiera con una letra entendible, gotas mojaron las viejas hojas de papel. Sonrió al terminar de colocarle el candado. A pesar de haber arruinado todo aquellas hojas contenía la verdad, todas las mentiras dichas en mucho tiempo estaban allí, y solo una persona seria capaz de verlo.

Ella se encontraba sola ese día y estaba segura de que vendrían por ella, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Estaba sentada en su habitación luego de colocar el diario en otra habitación. Cuando la puerta principal cayo, supo que ya era hora. Escucho pasos lentos y firmes subir con cuidado las escaleras. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave pero sabía que no resistiría demasiado tiempo.

Cuando la puerta se destrozó vio la horrible sonrisa de aquel hombre, pero su ojos eran como platos cuando vio a las dos personas detrás de él.

— ¿Tu?-pregunto horrorizada. —Me lo esperaba de Ginrei pero de ti nunca.

— ¿No te lo esperabas eh? Por algo esta aquella frase de tal palo tal astilla ¿No crees? -pregunto riendo de lado con arrogancia. Su acompañante solo podía verla con una mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento. — Vamos K, es hora de que hagas tu trabajo.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Yo no hago esto!-vocifero con las manos temblorosas.

—Sabía que después de todo tu no podrías hacerlo-espeto con furia. —C es todo tuyo. El nombrado solo pudo ver alrededor sin ninguna emoción alguna. Ellos habían sido entrenados para ello, pero ahora que había llegado la hora, no podían hacerlo, no podían tomar el arma y asesinar a alguien, más cuando era alguien que conocía bastante bien.

El jefe cerró los ojos molestos y los aparto a ambos del camino.

—Creo entonces que tendré que hacer todo el trabajo-sonrió.

¿Por qué sonríe como si estuviera a punto de cometer una locura? ¿Por qué sonríe como si empezaras una nueva mentira?-se preguntaban ellos horrorizados.

— ¿Por qué no vino él?-pregunto con curiosidad.

—Este tema me concierne tanto a él como a mí-explico tranquilamente. —El me robo todo y ahora yo le quitare todo. Escuche todas las conversaciones entre ustedes pero mi padre es tan suave de todas formas. ¿Dónde está?

—Nunca la encontraras, te lo aseguro.

—Sabes que todos modos lo hare-dijo sacando una daga dorada, la daga que le daría fin a su vida. Pero no le sorprendió el hecho de que sería asesinada con oro puro perteneciente de la familia Kuchiki. —Es hora de que todos tus secretos se vayan a la tumba.

Su vida pasó frente a sus ojos, su infancia, su adolescencia, cuando lo conoció, cuando se casaron, cuando lo supo, cuando se escapó, las muertes por su culpa, su último cumpleaños, ella. Todo paso rápidamente.

* * *

ACTUALIZADO EL 12 DE AGOSTO DE 2016.


	2. Capítulo I Encuentro Fortuito

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor: **Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Encuentro fortuito.**

**Nueve de enero Ciudad de Karakura.**

-Ya amanecía en la ciudad de Karakura, dando lugar a un nuevo día, ya cerca de las diez de la mañana del domingo aun todo se escuchaba en perfecta tranquilidad y silencio, no se esperó demasiado cuando una gran camioneta de color azabache y algo vieja para la actualidad acabara con la gran agradable y armoniosa mañana en la ciudad. En la parte de delante de la camioneta se podía distinguir unas letras escritas de un color rojo "Mudanzas Urahara" Se detuvo en seco, antes de que terminara dañándose por completo haciendo un estruendoso ruido que molesto e interrumpió el sueño de más de uno en la cuadra cercana. De él bajo un hombre de tez blanca, cabello rubio y un sombrero blanco decorado con franjas de color verde, vestido de un yukata de un color verde oscuro y apagado; a pesar de sus ropas y su aspecto descuidado no era de edad tan avanzada como aparenta y era conocido por toda la ciudad como: Kisuke Urahara, era un hombre algo infantil encargado de las mudanzas, venta de ropa, comida, herramientas o instrumentos fabricados por el mismo. Seguido de él, del lado izquierdo del conductor se bajó un hombre de tez morena y algo robusto, quien de inmediato abrió la capota del auto para encargarse del problema del auto.

—Parece que se terminó de dañar-suspiro mientras revisaba justo con su acompañante el problema. —Kurogane-san se molestara en cuanto llegue.

Enfrente de donde el auto se había detenido, se encontraba allí una casa mediana y moderna que poseía dos ventanas distinguibles desde el frente; una de las cuales se encontraba abierta, el aire movía las cortinas provocando que estas chocaran varias veces contra las paredes. Justo en ese dormitorio se encontraba descansando, o más bien eso intentaba, un joven de un peculiar color naranja en su cabello. El ruido del auto de hace un momento lo había despertado y cuando creyó que podría volver a dormir, el auto justo se detuvo enfrente de su casa. Agarro la almohada, hundiéndose en ella y tratar de tapar sus oídos para poder dormir, pero era inútil ya estaba despierto y no podría volver a dormir, de igual manera ya casi seria el medio día y debía estar despierto para recibir a sus hermanas y a su padre, luego del viaje que hicieron los mismos hace pocos días.

Sin más se levantó dejando al descubierto su gran fornido cuerpo, se colocó rápidamente una camiseta sencilla para cubrir su torso y bajo rápidamente hasta el recibidor. Abrió la ventana antes de salir y la observo el problema, el auto estaba terriblemente dañado y observo como aquel hombre rubio amigo de la familia hablaba por teléfono, supuso que alguna nueva persona se mudaría a la ciudad, donde intuyo que sería algunas de las casas más arriba de su hogar que se encontraban vacías y bastante cerca de la playa, ya que era los únicos espacios libres cerca de allí y no tan alejadas de la civilización. Luego de un rato, Urahara corto la llamada y se giró a la casa donde el chico de antes lo mirada molesto, por haberlo despertado de su gran momento de sueño.

—Oh Kurosaki-san, lamento haberlo despertado a estas horas de la mañana-saludo con aquella tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. —El auto se descompuso en medio de la mudanza.

—No te preocupes Urahara, de todas formas debía levantarme temprano.

— ¿Tu padre está en casa?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Fue de viaje por dos días con Karin y Yuzu-explico. —Es probable que regrese hoy por la tarde.

—Kurosaki-san-le llamo nuevamente antes de que regresara a casa. — ¿No te importaría echarnos una mano?

—Sí, si ya voy, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer-comento sabiendo que de todas formas iba a preguntarle. — ¿Ya saben que ocasiono el problema?

—Sí, pero no tenemos a la mano los instrumentos necesarios-comento ocultándose detrás de su gran abanico como siempre solía hacer. — ¿Tienes las herramientas para ayudarnos Kurosaki-san?

—Sí, están en la cochera. Volveré con ellas en un momento-dijo y se encamino hacia el lugar y sacar una caja de materiales, justo en el momento que el sonido chirriante de una motocicleta resonó por toda la cuadra, que en menos de una minuto ya se encontraba detrás de la camioneta del rubio. Era del color plateada con toques purpuras, ruedas delgadas pero de gran soporte. A Ichigo nunca le interesaron las motos prefería los autos, pero debía admitir que aquella moto era increíble.

— ¡Oh! ¡Kurogane-san! ¡Por aquí!-le saludo extendiendo sus brazos. ¿Kurogane?- se preguntó Ichigo, solo conocía a una persona con ese apellido y era…ella.

—Urahara, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- hablo el conductor de la motocicleta. Ichigo la observo y supo inmediatamente que era una chica, era delgada pero no demasiado y pequeña, llevaba shorts de blue jean rasgados y una camisa blanca holgada, abierta en la parte de las axilas, mostrando su sujetador negro con el dibujo de un horrible conejo deformado, aun llevaba puesto el casco, con unas botas de converse negros.

—Tuvimos un problema con el auto-dijo escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con un abanico, dejando al descubiertos sus ojos con aspecto misterioso.

—Oh, talvez pueda ayudar, De todos modos la nueva casa no está muy lejos de aquí- Dijo quitando el casco color azabache de su cabeza, dejando en libertad sus rebeldes cabellos negros, largos que caían por sus espalda y un mechón de cabello justo en la mitad de la frente. Ichigo miro sus ojos: unos hermosos colores violetas, tan profundos y misteriosos que te gustaría descubrir que secretos podría estar ocultando.

—Si aunque, Kurosaki-san ya nos ha traído las herramientas para ayudarnos a terminar el problema.

— ¿Kurosaki?-pregunto la pelinegra posando su vista en los ojos avellana de Ichigo. Por un momento, se perdió en sus recordando lo que una vez fue su niñez. No sabía en qué momento la pelinegra ya se encontraba rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos; el correspondió el abrazo de igual modo nervioso aspirando el olor a fresas que desprendía el cuello de la pelinegra.

—¡Ichigo! He vuelto idiota. Te extrañe- exclamo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo en que la chica se soltaba de sus brazos, cosa que Ichigo no le gusto para nada, quería tenerla en sus brazos aunque fuera solo un poco más.

—Yo también te extrañe ena….- su frase no pudo ser terminada, cuando un puño impacto en su cara, haciéndole retroceder unos cuantos sentimientos, se incorporó viendo el ceño fruncido en la pelinegra, se acarició la mejilla golpeado y la confronto.

—¡ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa enana del demonio?!-pregunto a gritos Ichigo.

—Eso es por no visitarme, ni hablarme en todo el tiempo que me fui-dijo Rukia molesta.

—Lo siento Rukia, la escuela no me dejaba ir a visitarte-mintió.

— ¿Y en vacaciones, o… en mi cumpleaños?-pregunto. La verdad es que Ichigo si tenía muchas ganas de visitarla de vez en cuando pero su orgullo lo había impedido, además de que no podía verla a la cara, le resultaba algo hiriente tener que verla luego de que había descubierto lo que sentía. No respondió y solo la observo un poco arrepentido, mientras ella aún tenía el ceño fruncido y fue cuando de nuevo la herida que había tratado de sanar se abría, aún tenía esos sentimientos y se odiaba a si mismo al ser tan débil. Rukia, al no recibir respuesta, se quedó tranquila y volvió a iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Y el idiota de Renji?-pregunto intentando cambiar la conversación.

—Ha estado bien, anda por ahí-respondió sin ánimos.

—Matare a ese idiota cuando lo vea, tampoco se acordó de aunque sea llamarme una vez- suspiro. Ichigo no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, seguía siendo la misma enana agresiva y caprichosa que conocía, además de que le causaba gracia encontrar a Renji molido de golpes a causa de Rukia.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto una chica de grandes atributos y cabello corto en la puerta de la casa Kurosaki, sin poder evitarlo, Rukia y aquella chica se miraron a los ojos, por otro lado, Ichigo había olvidado que Sakura estaba en casa.

—Sakura, no pasa nada, vuelve a casa ahorita te alcanzo.

— ¿Pero quién es ella Ichigo?-pregunto la muchacha, abrazando a Ichigo en la espalda, cosa que sorprendió a la pelinegra. Conocía a Ichigo desde la infancia y podría decirse que junto a él y Renji era sus mejores amigos desde hace mucho y además sabía perfectamente como era el peli naranja como si fuera ella misma, y él nunca había mostrado interés en alguna chica y mucho menos en ese tipo de chicas.

—Es una amiga Sakura, no te preocupes y entra-le dijo lo más apacible posible Ichigo.

—Está bien- dijo Sakura a regañadientes y algo molesta por quien sabe qué.

—No te preocupes Ichigo, no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo, además ya Urahara-san reparo el auto; nos vemos luego- dijo la pelinegra, para luego regalarle una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que el peli naranja sintiera algo cálido en su corazón. No dijo nada y solo la vio colocarse el casco y encender la motocicleta para luego marcharse donde hace un segundo estaba, seguido por la camioneta de Urahara.

Entro a la casa y estiro sus musculosos brazos y sonaron unos cuantos huesos y repitió el mismo procedimiento con cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Se encontró con una ya vestida Sakura en el sofá, mirándolo seductoramente, luego de ignorar el acto, encamino sus pies hasta la cocina donde agarro la leche directo del cartón y la bebió, para luego volver a su habitación a vestirse de mejor manera.

Ichigo era todo un casanova mujeriego, se convirtió de esa manera luego de que su mamá muriera en un accidente y la chica de la cual se había enamorado lo dejara abandonado del todo, mucha personas lo tachaban de idiota y machista pero era algo que la verdad no le importara, todos hacen lo que quieren, entonces ¿Por qué el no?

Desde que comenzó a salir con una gran cantidad de chicas, su padre, Isshin no estuvo muy de acuerdo y aunque él quería tener nietos y que su hijo tuviera una hermosa esposa, nunca le agrado la idea de que salir con todas y luego directo a la cama. Sus hermanas se preocupaban por él, ya que solo querían verlo feliz pero les decepcionaba saber cómo era la actitud de su hermano con ese tema, y han preferido guardar sus comentarios incluso, Karin se le ha hecho difícil no gritarle su opinión en la cara y que terminara de madurar.

Tenía suerte de que su padre y sus hermanas no estarían en casa unos días, y aprovecho la idea de que no estuvieran ahí para llevar a las chicas que quisiera sin molestia alguna. Él sabía lo mucho que les molestaba a sus hermanas cuando iba una chica a casa, sobre todo si eran de aquellas huecas.

Entro al baño para poder darse una ducha rápida, vestirse y luego de terminar se colocó unos jeans negros acompañados de una camisa blanca y una chaqueta purpura. Al salir del baño se encontró con una cama vacía y desordenada, de inmediato la arreglo al igual que el resto de la habitación que estaba un poco desarreglada y debía admitirlo siempre había sido un maniático con la limpieza, no podía ver algo desordenado o sucio para luego olvidar cualquier cosa y limpiar u ordenar, era algo que había heredado de su madre ella siempre se la pasaba limpiado en cualquier rincón de la casa, en cambio su padre era desordenado y casi siempre él se hacía cargo de esas labores de mantener la casa en buen estado.

Se sentó en su cama a pensar lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos, Rukia había vuelto y no lo encontró en su mejor momento; debía admitir que seguía siendo una enana aun, pero a pesar de no tener grandes atributos como Sakura, sabia como desarrollarse, sus largas y blancas piernas, sus ojos y su largo cabello, de un momento a otro Ichigo sonrió embobado, después de todo su enana siempre estaría en su corazón, y por mas cursi que fuera, era la verdad.

¿Su enana? Por más triste que sonara, no era la verdad. Rukia era su mejor amiga de la infancia, acompañado de Renji y no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de la chica de cabello negro, se había lastimado mucho más cuando escucho que se iría por mucho tiempo, pero jamás pensé que regresaría, fue por ella que dejo de ser el mismo Ichigo, e intento sentirse mejor encontrando una chica que reemplazara el lugar de Rukia, pero era algo casi imposible, ella había entrado en lo más profundo para luego nunca salir, por más chicas que saliera, por más veces que cambiara, nunca podría olvidarla.

El ruido de su celular rompió sus pensamientos, y no dejaba de sonar, tomo el celular de la mesa de noche y vio la pantalla, se trataba de una llamada de su amigo Ishida.

— ¡Hey! Kurosaki, ¿Estas en casa?-pregunto Ishida.

—Si estoy aquí, ¿Por qué llamas ahora?

—Qué carácter Kurosaki, solo llamaba para decirte que Inoue está planeado una salida al cine esta tarde, ¿Estarás allí no?

—Si allí estaré, no puedo negar una invitación de parte de Inoue, pero primero debo deshacerme de Sakura.

—Imagine que estarías con una chica ahora, buena suerte y trata de no llegar tarde, la hora de película es a las dos en punto-Dijo finalmente el pelinegro para cortar la llamada antes de que Ichigo pudiera contestar.

Dejo su celular al lado y cerró los ojos un momento, pensando cómo hacer que Sakura se fuera de su casa e ir tranquilamente a mirar la película y no es que no le agradara Sakura, estaba seguro que si le comentaba acerca de la salida ella se auto invitaría a sí misma y a veces suele ser algo irritante en las salidas con sus amigos ya que casi siempre trata mal a algunos, lo que causa molestias en el grupo y la razón por la cual casi nunca lo invitan a una salida, al menos que solo vaya sin la presencia de la peli castaña.

Se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Sakura aún seguía viendo la tele sin expresión alguna, cambiando rápidamente los canales sin fijarse ni en lo que estaban pasando, se acercó lentamente y luego coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica estremeciéndola.

—Solo quería avisarte, que pronto llegara mi familia y es hora de que regreses a tú casa-le dijo tratando de sonar lo más apacible posible, ya que si no lo era, ella insistiría toda la mañana por quedarse en su casa otra vez.

—Está bien…-dijo Sakura desanimada, a Ichigo le sorprendió ver como ella no se comportaba como una niña pequeña y le hizo caso a su petición sin protestas, ni gritos, típicos de ella. Cuando Sakura se fue, Ichigo suspiro y se fue a preparar un grato desayuno, le gustaba cocinar por una extraña razón; le tranquilizaba y le gustaba probar nuevos platos y casi siempre cuando no estaba ocupado, aburrido y sin tener nada que hacer, solía inventar nuevos postres o comidas extrañas pero exquisitas.

Luego de desayunar espero la hora de la salida con Ishida y los chicos, lo cual faltaban unas tres horas, y como ya se había vestido con ropas de salir, solo se acostó en su cama a pensar un poco y solo talvez conciliar el sueño por un rato. Al cabo de unos minutos ya el joven peli naranja se encontraba dormido, al poco tiempo comenzó a soñar.

-**Flashback:**

-Estaba una mujer de cabellos ceniza viendo con dulzura a los dos pequeños niños que se encontraban jugando. Su pequeño hijo, jugaba con otra pequeña, le gustaba que su hijo hiciera nuevos amigos.

—Ichigo-llamo la voz de la mujer. — ¿Te agrada tu nueva compañera?-pregunto refiriéndose a su acompañante.

—Me agrada-comento pensando. — Aunque sea muy testaruda y sea una enana-explico.

— ¿A quién le llamas enana, cabeza de zanahoria?-grito la niña. — Y ahí comenzó otra discusión por parte de los pequeños, Masaki no podía estar más feliz, casi siempre su hijo no era muy agradable con los demás niños en especial con las niñas, pero a pesar de las peleas con aquella pelinegra, sabía que serían grandes amigos.

-F**in Flashback.**

* * *

-Luego de que Rukia y Urahara se despidieran y se fueran de la casa de Ichigo, no tardaron en llegar al nuevo hogar de la pelinegra; la ayudaron a colocar todas sus pertenencias en la casa y luego se fueron a realizar otro trabajo dejándola en soledad. A pesar de su cansancio, limpio y ordeno la mayoría de sus cosas en la habitación, la casa era grande y estaba cerca de la playa de Karakura, las ventanas eran grandes y se podía disfrutar del paisaje del mar, la sala tenían grandes muebles alrededor de una mesa de cristal con muchos adornos y en la pared ya Rukia había colocado los retratos que pintaba su madre y el gran televisor de pantalla plana dando un aspecto lujoso a la sala; la casa constaba de cuatro habitaciones en el piso de arriba, tenía una escalera de caracol. Escogió la habitación con enorme ventanal lo cual daba una preciosa vista y mucho mejor que la de la sala y la otra habitación la ocupo como parte de un estudio, donde coloco un gran escritorio de madera y el piano de su madre, aparte de que tenía un baño privado con una enorme regadera y yacuzzi.

Toda la casa tenía un aspecto agradable y de estilo japonés moderno; en el patio había un montón de flores de diferentes colores y árboles de grandes tamaños sin contar la gigantesca piscina que se hallaba en medio del patio, en total, la casa contaba con dos pisos y un patio trasero con piscina con vista cercana al mar y muchas más comodidades, como que tenía tiendas y un pueblo cerca para poder comprar todas sus necesidades y a pesar de tener una hermosa casa, Rukia viviría sola, una casa tan grande para vivir en soledad.

Luego de haber arreglado aunque sea un poco su nuevo hogar, decidió que era mejor salir a hacer algunas compras y por qué no conocer mejor el lugar de nuevo. Decidió ir al centro comercial, además aprovecharía de comprase el almuerzo y ver unas cuantas tiendas a ver que encontraría. Se colocó el casco y se subió en su motocicleta rumbo a su destino, lo cual no le tomo más de diez minutos ya que no había demasiado transito ni quedaba lejos el lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes en grupos, niños correteando de un lugar a otro, una que otra chica con miles de bolsas de todas sus compras, o más bien su novio cargándolas en todos lados. Casi ninguna tienda llamo su atención, así que prefirió por comer un bocado primero y término almorzando una de sus comidas favoritas: Shawarma, que consistía en una tortilla árabe rellena de pollo y carne a la parrilla, vegetales, papitas fritas y una salsa al gusto. Disfruto de la comida para luego comerse sola un gran Mcflurry de chocolate ella sola y termino de recorrer las tiendas de los pisos de arriba, hasta que una gran tienda de color rosa, purpura y azul llamo su atención, era grande y repleta de coloridos peluches de todas las formas posibles y sus miles de accesorios llamado: Chappylandia, sus ojos brillaron y sin dudarlo se adentró la tienda que sería un paraíso para la pelinegra.

* * *

-Ya casi un cuarto para la hora de la película ya Ichigo se encontraba en camino, encontrándose con Orihime y Tatsuki quienes esperaban a Ishida que ya se había adelantado a comprar las entradas; minutos después llegaron Mizuiro y Keigo y más tarde llego Renji. La película que escogieron era _Capitán américa soldado de invierno_, ya que la mayoría de ellos quería verla y además era el día del estreno y al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se encontraron con Ishida y entraron a la sala. Al final la película fue buena y se había visto genial en tercera dimensión y todos disfrutaron de la película. A las cuatro de la tarde se encontraban dando vueltas hasta que todos les entraron ganas de comer, ordenaron una pizza y todos comieron y charlaron de forma agradable.

— ¡Oe! Renji, Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo-dijo Ichigo llamando la atención del pelirrojo, lo cual les pareció un poco extraño a sus compañeros, pero Renji asintió y le indico que continuara hablando, debía ser algo importante si lo decía de ese tono, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

—Rukia ha vuelto. El silencio reino en la mesa, algunos no entendía por qué era tan grave la noticia, y algunos entendían el por qué, Ishida ajusto sus lentes y prefirió no opinar nada, de todos los presentes en la mesa, Ishida era el que más sabia por qué era esa noticia tan importante para Ichigo y el pelirrojo.

—Estamos jodidos.

—Realmente, sí.

No tocaron el tema más ya que sus amigos no entendían a la perfección porque tanto drama así que lo dejaron para después. Luego de comer, siguieron recorriendo las tiendas, por la parte de Ichigo el no prestaba atención, solo pensaba en la pelinegra, al igual que Renji, ambos se dieron cuenta de eso y se miraron para luego apartar la miradas molestos. Pero a pesar de no prestar atención a sus amigos, cierta cabeza negra llamo su atención y al ver la tienda donde se encontraba adivino de que se trataba de la dueña de sus pensamientos, se alejó del grupo y camino hacía la absurda tienda de aquel molesto y deforme conejo que tanto odiaba Ichigo.

Él ya se encontraba a espaldas de la pelinegra y está ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, la siguió por toda la tienda, pero ella solo andaba pendiente de su conejo preferido, la siguió un rato hasta la caja donde vio como la encargada le decía el precio del montón de cosas que compraba. Casi se mata de risa al ver la cara de la pelinegra y ver como el dinero no le alcanzaba. Decidió no ser tan malo, aunque a él no le gustaba y no entendía como a ella sí, saco su billetera a contar cuanto tenía en efectivo.

—Pensé que ya te había dejado e gustar ese deforme conejo-la asusto Ichigo colocando su mano en la espalda, a lo cual ella tembló.

—¡Chappy es bonito!Y no te aparezcas así que me has asustado- dijo viéndolo a los ojos. —Disculpe pero solo llevare el bolso-le dijo a la cajera, pero Ichigo no lo permitió y pago el dinero que a Rukia le faltaba y luego salieron de la tienda.

—Gracias-dijo Rukia algo sonrojada y avergonzada por la acción de Ichigo, lo cual lo sorprendió.

—De nada enana-le dijo y le sonrió. —No has cambiado nada.

—Ni tu tampoco Idiota- replico ella.

— ¿Rukia?-dijo una voz. Ella la reconoció al instante.

— ¿Renji?-pregunto volteándose a ver al susodicho.

— ¡Rukia es verdad que estas aquí!

— ¡Renji!-grito la pelinegra lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo, lo cual no le causo mucha alegría a nuestro chico de cabello naranja, pero entendía que de igual forma extrañaba a Renji.

—Ya te estábamos extrañan….-su frase no pudo terminarse debido al golpe que impacto en su cara, Ichigo estaba a punto de llorar, esperaba ese maldito momento.

— ¿Pero qué demonios Rukia?-hablo Renji con un ojo morado.

—Eso es por no visitarme, ni hablarme luego de que me fui idiota-gruño Rukia. —Y tú no te rías mucho naranjita-dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo quien dejo de reír al instante.

—Lo siento Rukia- Dijo Renji y Rukia suspiro.

—¡Kurogane-san!-grito animadamente Inoue mientras la atrapaba en un gran abrazo.

—Oh, Inoue, te extrañe pero me estas asfixiando-dijo Rukia a lo cual Orihime la soltó y se disculpó mientras que ella sonreía.

—Volviste de verdad-dijo Renji aun en trance.

— ¿Qué creías? No iba a irme para siempre, Renji sonrió ante la respuesta.

Viéndola bien Renji se quedó algo sorprendido, seguía siendo enana eso lo tenía claro, pero era un tanto…diferente, tenía el cabello más largo, casi en las caderas, con pequeñas ondas haciéndolo lucir más hermoso, su forma de vestir era más revelador y expresiva, recordaba que la pelinegra solía usar vestidos florales o de colores pasteles, faldas y camisas, era la primera vez que la había visto vestir de una forma diferente, y no era que le quedaba mal, solo que nunca la había visto vestir de esa forma, fijo su vista en su cuerpo, la verdad era que si había crecido un poco, era más madura y se veía algo más adulta, después de todo debía tener unos diecinueve años. Algo que llamo su atención de inmediato fue un brillo metálico en su oreja, sin previo aviso aparto sus cabellos de la oreja revelando que llevaba puesto un Hélix, que era un tipo de Piercing para la oreja, eso lo hizo sorprenderse más, según había entendido Rukia había odiado ese tipo de cosas, ella solía ser más relajada. Rukia al ver la confusión del pelirrojo, sonrió.

—Solo es un piercing Renji, además no es el único que tengo, además tengo un tatuaje también-dijo y señalo su brazo derecho donde tenía tatuado unas letras en inglés y una estrella negra el tatuaje decía: _"Stay Strong"_ Ichigo que miro y escucho toda la conversación, se sorprendió al igual que Renji, a pesar de lo agresiva que era Rukia ella siempre había sido delicada.

—Rukia…-susurro Renji. — ¿Qué te ha pasado todos estos años?

—Las personas cambian Renji-respondió la pelinegra seria y tanto el pelirrojo como Ichigo no preguntaron más al respecto. Pero otra cosa que llamo su atención fue el tatuaje en la muñeca y brazo de la pelinegra.

— ¿Y eso?-le señalo, ella sonrió.

—Es un tatuaje que me hizo no hace mucho, el de la muñeca es "Strong" que es fuerte en inglés-explico señalando las letras de color negro en su muñeca. —El del brazo es una frase en francés que me enseño mi madre-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia

— ¡Kurogane-san has cambiado mucho!-dijo Inoue y la pelinegra asintió.

—Has pasado tantas cosas. A Ichigo le pico la curiosidad y quiso saber que clases de cosas habían pasado.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa Rukia?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

—No será necesario, tengo mi motocicleta estacionada aquí y no podría dejarla, otro día-dijo. —Ya debo irme, y no quiero arruinar su salida.

—Nosotros también debo irme, Yuzu, Karin y el viejo deben estar esperándome-dijo. —Oye Rukia, a papa y a mis hermanas les encantaría verte, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo sonriendo. —Debo primero terminar de instalarme en la casa, y seré toda suya para salir e ir donde quieran.

— ¿En dónde estás viviendo Rukia?-pregunto el pelirrojo curioso.

—En una casa cerca de la playa, no esta tan lejos de aquí.

— ¿Crees que podremos ir todos mañana a visitarte?

—Claro, pero tendría que limpiar un poco, pero si, nos vemos-dijo sonriendo. Todos se despidieron de la pelinegra, y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Ichigo y Renji estaban inquietos, Rukia había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la vieron, era más fría y neutra a diferencia de que antes era más amable y alegre.

Ichigo la observo mientras se iba, saco su celular y marco el número de cualquier chica, necesitaba distraerse de aquellos sentimientos.

-Un hombre de ojos grises se encontraba llenando unos papeles, estaba cansado pero debían terminar de firmar para la reunión que tenía la siguiente mañana, tocaron a su puerta y con una voz fría y madura dijo: —Pase. La puerta chirriante se abrió despacio dejando entrar a un hombre de cabellera blanca y un traje de gala negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul, el hombre camino hasta el escritorio del peli negro y este ni siquiera se inmuto, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto si apartar su vista de los papeles.

—No sé cómo te tomes esto, pero…Ella está aquí-dijo, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido y lo miro con sus profundos ojos grises.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella regreso, está aquí en Karakura.

—Pensé que estaba muerta.

—Pues al parecer no lo está, Ginrei-san ha mentido-le dijo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era ella? El me prometió decirme toda la verdad y lo sabes.

—Completamente, si no es ella, entonces se parecen demasiado, tiene el cabello largo y se ve bastante triste-dijo. —La he visto con el hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki.

—Es el hijo mayor de Isshin, necesito hablar con Kurosaki también, si la encuentra lo notara-le dijo y Ukitake asintió.

* * *

-¿Continuo? -¿Halagos? ¿Criticas? Todo es bien recibido aquí c:

Me emocione bastante al ver al menos tres comentarios así que los voy a responder, si tienen dudas o algo pregunten también, tratare de aclarar eso aquí.

**-Reviews:**

**\- andrea barboza: **Que bien que te haya gustado la historia, si tendrá bastante misterio, todo se revelara casi al final del Fanfic, pero iré dejando pistas o cosas de relevancia en cada capitulo, y así cada persona podrá hacer sus suposiciones y luego llevarse una sorpresa al saber la verdad. Si habrá romance obviamente, al principio de poco a poco y luego sera de parte en parte lo más importante en la historia. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero un comentario tuyo. ¡Nos vemos!

**-ru kuchiki: **Lamento si es un poco enredada, pero al pasar los capítulos te darás cuenta por que es de esa forma, la idea es causar confusión en el prologo, más bien no planeaba hacerlo, pero es como un pequeño adelanto de la verdad en el fanfic, espero te guste este capitulo también, no puse nombre precisamente para que quede en un misterio lo que paso a aquella chica y lo dejare a la imaginación de los lectores quien es y que le paso. Nos vemos, y espero un comentario tuyo.**  
**

**-lolipox: **Perdón si en realidad no entendiste, quería causar un poco de confusión pero al final creo que me pase, al pasar los capítulos entenderás poco a poco quien era la chica, quien sera el malo de la historia y que secretos oculta la muchacha. Si la continuare ya que me he esforzado mucho en las ideas de esta historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero ver un comentario tuyo.

* * *

Actualizado el 29 de agosto de 2015.


	3. Inquietud

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor: **Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Inquietud.**

**-Diez de enero ciudad de Karakura.**

-Rukia se había levantado temprano, quería terminar de arreglar sus pertenencias y demás y por qué no echar una pequeña limpieza, aquella casa no había sido comprada desde hace mucho ya que su costo era elevado, le había costado un montón reunir todo aquel dinero para comprar la casa, lleno los enormes estantes con los libros que su madre le leía de niña cuando tenía miedo de dormirse, y aquellos libros tan preciados de su madre que había atesorado desde hace un buen tiempo. Había comprado algo de comida de regreso a casa y lo coloco en los estantes junto con los platos, vasos y otros utensilios en perfecto orden, y lavo los platos del desayuno y la cena de la noche anterior. Pasó a su habitación y tendió la cama, y coloco las cosas de Chappy que había comprado el día anterior gracias a Ichigo, sonrió ante el recuerdo, sabia cuando el peli naranja odiaba a su conejo, pero aun asi se lo compro. Coloco nuevas sabanas a su cama y limpio su habitación. Fue a la sala y arreglo los cojines, y coloco unas cuantas fotos, de ella de niña, más grandes, y una foto suya a actual, también coloco una junto a su madre de bebe, cuando la tenía en la barriga y varias en su cumpleaños y el día de la madre. Limpio las grandes ventanas de vidrio y la entrada. Aun eran las diez de la mañana cuando termino, se dio un largo baño y se vistió con unos shorts azules, una camiseta blanca y encima otra camisa de cuadros rojos, con unos converse con el cabello suelto y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Mientras cocinaba no pudo evitar pensar en su niñez, cuando conoció a Ichigo a Renji y a sus actuales amigos.

Había conocido a Ichigo cuando tenía cinco años más o menos, su madre era una amiga muy cercana de Masaki, la madre de Ichigo y fue así como conoció al peli naranjo y más tarde a las gemelas Yuzu y Karin, al principio solo eran puras peleas y discusiones debido a que nunca estaban de acuerdo, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en mejores amigos, haciendo y saliendo todo juntos, fue casi un dos años y medios después conocieron a Renji quien no tenía amigos y siempre era molestado por su color de cabello, el primero en acercarse fue Ichigo ya que comprendía cuando te molestaban por eso tipo de cosas, y luego la pelinegra se acercó a él, y luego de un tiempo se volvieron una banda de tres totalmente inseparable, y poco después conocieron Orihime Inoue una pequeña niña tímida pero agradable, a Uryū Ishida un niño inteligente y serio, a Tatsuki una niña agresiva a al igual que Rukia y a Chad quien era callado pero buen amigo. Se había mudado de estado en estado junto con su madre, y Karakura había sido un maravilloso lugar, pero todo cambio cuando se mudó de nuevo.

Cuando ya tenía un mes de haber cumplido los doce años su madre Hisana y ella se fueron de Karakura por asuntos que nunca pudo entender y su madre jamás le explico, al principio se había negado a dejar a sus dos mejores amigos, pero por petición de una Hisana totalmente triste Rukia acepto irse y despedirse temporalmente de ellos, su madre empezó a trabajar y se quedaron más de un año en Estados Unidos. Y ahora había vuelto, siempre había querido regresar desde que madre le conto muchas historias de su adolescencia. Interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que debía apurarse en preparar la comida.

No tenía idea de cuantas personas vendrían a su casa, asi que hizo suficiente comida como para diez personas o más, teniendo que salir para comprar más ya que no tenía lo suficiente. Preparo una pizza de queso, pepperoni, hongos y esa salsa que le daba un sabor bastante delicioso. Cerca de la una de la tarde ya había terminado de hornear la pizza para que quedara crujiente, caliente y recién hecha, y en ese momento el timbre sonó se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Rukia-chan!-grito un hombre de cabello negro mientras saltaba y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.- ¡Mi querida y hermosa tercera hija!

-¡Oye viejo déjala tranquila!-dijo el peli naranja molesto. Isshin se separó de la pelinegra para verla mejor y luego la volvió a abrazar para molestia de Ichigo.

-Hola Isshin-san-dijo la pelinegra sonriente, sabía que cuando volviera a ver a aquel hombre se colocaría de esa forma.

-Estas hermosa Rukia, idéntica a tu madre-le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Rukia-chan!-

-¡Yuzu, Karin!-les dijo y sonrió, ambas gemelas estaban más grandes, ambas tenían dieciséis, eran altas, delgadas y más maduras por supuesto.

-¡Hemos traído pastel de chocolate!-dijo la peli castaña.

-Yo prepare Pizza para almorzar, más tarde probamos ese pastel-les dijo Rukia sonriente, extrañaba los deliciosos pasteles de la peli castaña.- Colócale en la nevera-le dijo y Yuzu obedeció.

-Los siento por el viejo-se disculpó Ichigo.

-Oh vamos no te disculpes, extrañaba su personalidad tan peculiar, y a tus hermanas también-dijo la pelinegra e Ichigo sonrió.- ¿Los demás van a venir?

-Tatsuki no puede venir ya que tiene otro compromiso Inoue, Ishida, Renji y Sado deben estar en camino. Y asi como dijo Ichigo, los nombrados llegaron un poco más tarde a la casa de la pelinegra, incluso Tatsuki termino rápido su compromiso para visitar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Te quedo deliciosa la pizza Kurogane-san-dijo la peli naranja.

-Gracias, aunque hace tiempo no cocinaba, casi siempre salía a comer-le dijo.

-Rukia-chan ¿Cómo esta Hisana? De seguro está bastante ocupada con su trabajo-le dijo y Rukia se tensó.

-Sí, ella está bien-contesto rápido y todos los vieron extrañados.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Hisana-san?-pregunto Yuzu.

-¡No!-grito.- Ella está bien, está trabajando.

-¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?-pregunto Karin, Rukia palideció.

-Estaba ocupada y no pudo venir, talves venga un día a visitarnos, además de que vine a terminar de estudiar universidad aquí en Karakura, y ella ha preferido no dejar su trabajo en Estados unidos asi que se quedó allá-le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila. Todos quedaron extrañados de su repentina actitud, Tatsuki decidió ignorarlo al igual que Orihime, Isshin y Yuzu, mientras que Ishida, Renji, Ichigo y Karin no le creyeron una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no dijeron nada más, y por otra parte Chad no movió ni un musculo ni dijo nada, comos siempre.

-¿Quieren del pastel que preparo Yuzu?-pregunto la pelinegra y todos aceptaron, Ichigo la siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-le pregunto en susurro a la pelinegra.

-No sé de qué hablas Ichigo.

-No me mientras, te conozco mejor que nadie, hasta Renji se ha dado cuenta de tu actitud, al igual que Ishida y Karin.

-No seas paranoico, estoy perfectamente bien-le replico mientras cortaba el pastel en varios pedazos y los servía en los platos.

-Estas diferente desde que volviste.

-Ichigo sigo siendo la misma-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Talves eres tú el que ha cambiado-le dijo y se marchó llevando los pedazos de pastel a los demás invitados e Ichigo pensó sus palabras. Si había cambiado un poco y debía admitirlo, pero todo había sido asi desde que su madre había muerto y desde que Rukia se había marchado. Volvió a la mesa poco después de la pelinegra, y disfrutaron del pedazo del pastel de chocolate, su favorito.

-¿Qué estas estudiando Kurogane-san?-le pregunto Orihime.

-Estoy estudiando escritura y letras, he escrito un par de historias para ayudar a mamá en su trabajo y ella cree que podría irme bastante bien si me lo propongo-le dijo. Hisana se había ido a Estados Unidos a trabajar su carrera de escritora y había tenido bastante éxito, y como a veces estaba aburrida, ayuda a su madre con un par de ideas e historia y tanto ella como su madre pensaron que tenía dotes de escritora.

-Me parece excelente, recuerdo como le encantaba a Hisana escribir historias de fantasía-dijo Isshin.- Tenia talento, al parecer has heredado también parte de aquella sublime dote de escritura-agrego y todos asintieron.

Poco después se encontraban viendo una película, se trataba de un hombre científico que era el único sobreviviente de la tierra justo a una perrita que era su mascota, estaba infestado de Zombies. En particular a todos les había gustado la película, y Orihime como Yuzu e Isshin lloraron en la escena donde la mascota del protagonista es infectado y muere luego. La película término cerca de la seis de la tarde, Chad, Ishida, Orihime y Tatsuki se habían largado a sus casas hace algunos minutos, quedando la pelinegra en compañía de la familia Kurosaki, que Vivian bastante cerca y no tenían mucha prisa de irse. Vieron otro par de películas hasta que la noche apareció y la luna ya estaba reflejada en lo más alto del cielo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa ya-dijo el Kurosaki mayor.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un poco más Rukia?-le pregunto el peli naranja y Isshin sonrió, conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte-le dijo, cuando era niños solían ir de vacaciones y casi siempre dormía con el peli naranja, solo que ahora era diferente.

-¡Eso es hijo! ¡No dejes sola a nuestra querida tercera hija! Nosotros si debemos irnos-le dijo el pelinegro.-Espero volverte a ver.

-Cuando quieran pueden venir de nuevo-le dijo.-Estamos cerca de la playa y también tenemos piscina.

-¡Cuídala bien hijo estúpido!-se despidió Isshin con un golpe a Ichigo, Rukia sonrió ante la escena.

-Nos vemos, Rukia-chan-le dijo Yuzu y Karin. Luego de despedirse ambas gemelas y el padre de la familia se fueron a su hogar dejando solos a Rukia y al peli naranja que continuaron viendo películas y hablando de sus vidas.

-¿Por qué has querido quedarte Ichigo?-le pregunto curiosa, Ichigo sonrojo un poco.

-No quería dejarte sola-le respondió, la verdad era que no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco quería despedirse, entonces le dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-No es malo tener compañía, esta casa es gigante.

-¿Por qué has comprado esta?

-Era la más cerca de la universidad, aunque costo un monto pero ahora es totalmente mía-le dijo e Ichigo sonrió. Luego de es no establecieron otra conversación, Ichigo de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo mientras ella estaba sumergida viendo la película, seguía siendo una enana, pero ahora era adulta, más madura y hermosa, a medida de que seguían viendo TV, Rukia termino acostada sobre el pecho del peli naranja mientras que el acariciaba su cabeza, de vez en cuando hablaban del pasado o se preguntaban cosas entre sí, de esa posición paso a acostar su cabeza en las piernas de la pelinegra mientras elle jugaba con los mechones de cabello naranja. El timbre sonó sobresaltando a la pelinegra, luego vio a Ichigo quien estaba confundido al igual que ella ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche? Talves se le ha quedado algo sus amigos o al padre de Ichigo y han venido a buscarlo. La pelinegra se levantó bajo la mirada de Ichigo. Rukia quito el cerrojo y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose.

-Buenas noches, lamento molestarla a esta hora pero necesito hablar con alguien-dijo un hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Ukitake?-pregunto el peli naranja quien se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Oh Ichigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No tenía idea de que estabas aquí-le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundido.

-Necesito hablar con Hisana Kurogane-le dijo.

-Ella no se encuentra aquí-le dijo Rukia algo cortante.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto viéndola.

-Soy su hija, Rukia Kurogane-respondió.- ¿Cómo conoce a mi madre?-pregunta desconfiada.

-¿Hisana es su madre?-pregunto el peli blanco sorprendido, desde donde sabia, Hisana nunca tuvo una hija.- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella está en Estados Unidos, trabajando-hablo Rukia con voz entre cortada, lo que no paso desapercibido por el peli blanco.

-Oh Ya veo, lamento haberla molestado-le dijo y Rukia negó sonriendo.

-No se preocupe-le dijo.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya, hablaremos en otro momento-le dijo.-Ichigo, ¿Podrías avisarle a tu padre que tengo que hablar de algo sumamente importante con él?

-Claro le diré- respondió Ichigo. ¿Qué era tan importante para hablar con el viejo?

-Nos vemos, buenas noches-se despidió el peli blanco, y Rukia cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Le conocías Ichigo?-pregunto.

-Claro, es un buen amigo del viejo-dijo y Rukia asintió. No tenía idea de quien era pera la idea de que se le hacía conocido no la dejaba tranquila, sabía que estaba mal haber mentido sobre su madre, pero era algo que quería ocultar hasta que descubriera la verdad de todo esto, había vuelto por más de una razón, y no era solo reencontrarse con sus amigos y estudiar la carrera que quería, era descubrir por qué su madre le había dicho tantas mentiras, tenía que hablar con aquel hombre de nuevo, se veía que la conocía bien, pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver el señor Isshin en todo esto?

-Es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-dijo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad-le dijo.- ¿Quieres dormir como los viejos tiempos?-le sonrió Rukia.

-Claro enana, vamos a dormir-dijo Ichigo sonriendo. Muchas veces cuando ambos eran pequeños, Rukia algunas veces sentía miedo e Ichigo la acompaña a dormir, varias ocasiones se habían quedado dormidos y amanecían juntos. Cuando la madre de Ichigo murió, él se había sentido bastante deprimido, y la pelinegra fue la única que pudo ayudarlo: a golpes, era una extraña forma pero eso lo hizo sentir mejor y sonreír de nuevo, ella se quedaba muchas noches con él y esperaba a que durmiera para luego hacerlo ella.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de la peli negra, Ichigo solo se quitó los zapatos ya que no tenía otra ropa, quedo en blue jeans y una sudadera, en cambio Rukia entro a su baño, y se colocó una ropa abrigada ya que hacia bastante frio de noche, al terminar salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose con Ichigo. El peli naranja no lo había pensado, pero dormir con Rukia como en los viejos tiempos ahora era diferente, antes eran niños, y ahora eran físicamente adultos, la idea de dormir en la misma habitación, en la misma cama que Rukia, sería difícil, o al menos para él.

Ambos se acostaron Rukia del lado derecho e Ichigo del izquierdo, abrazo a Rukia y esta sonrió.

-Buenas noches Ichigo-le dijo.

-Buenas noches enana-le dijo y ella gruño pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Llevaba horas intentando dormir, y cuando se fijó en el reloj junto a la mesa de noche se dio cuenta de que solo habían pasado cuarenta minutos, la pelinegra dormida plácidamente a su lado y él ni podía conciliar el sueño, lo peor de todo era que hace unos minutos se revolvió quedando del lado de Ichigo, y no pudo evitar ver su rostro sereno y dormido, era tan hermosa dormida. Lanzo la décima maldición en solo cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo volvería loco, pero ella no había hecho más anda que ser ella misma.

Recordó cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de ella, al principio lo negó tanto que un día concluyo de que era verdad, pero ¿En ese entonces que podía pensar? Apenas tenían diez años, pensó que era algo que pasaría con el tiempo, pero fue un error, cuando ella tenía doce años y él ya estaba por cumplir los trece, la madre de Rukia se la llevo lejos, tan lejos que no podría verla, se sintió tan mal de no haber dicho nada, que guardo aquel sentimiento hasta que encontrara a alguien más. Pero cuando cumplió los quince ya era todo un casanova, salían con miles de chicas, pero ninguno era igual a ella, poco tiempo después se acostó con muchas otras pero nada la hacía olvidarla, y ahora, ella había regresado, revolcando de nuevo su corazón.

* * *

-El teléfono sonó un par de veces, y soltó un bufido, abrió los ojos y observo a su alrededor, estaba en su oficina. Era algo común que se quedara dormido en su escritorio trabajando a altas horas de la noche, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Aparto los cabellos negros de su cara, y cogió el teléfono.

-¡Byakuya! ¡Al fin contestas! Llevaba un par de minutos llamándote y nada que atendías-hablo una voz reconocida para él.

-¿Qué ocurre Ukitake?-pregunto un poco adormilado.

-He descubierto algo-le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es Hisana-le dijo.-Es su hija.

-¿Hija?-pregunto Byakuya con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ya entiendo su gran parecido-le dijo.-He hablado con ella hace un rato.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-He preguntado su nombre es: Rukia Kurogane-le dijo.-Pregunto por Hisana y me ha dicho que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, Trabajando.

-Tiene el apellido de Sayuki -le dijo.-Al parecer se encuentra bien, ¿No te ha dicho nada más?

-No he querido preguntarle, se veía algo confundida y no creo que confié en mí para contarme todo aquello, además de que el hijo de Isshin estaba con ella.

-¿Kurosaki?-pregunto molesto.

-Vamos no te molestes, no creo que él le haga daño-dijo riendo.-Creo que deberías conocerla, es idéntica a Hisana, incluso su sonrisa es igual a ella.

-No creo que tenga tiempo, ¿Ya hablaste con Isshin?-pregunto con un punzada de dolor.

-No, pero le he dicho a su hijo que le avisara-dijo.

-Me iré a descansar, Buenas noches Ukitake-le dijo.

-Buenas noches Byakuya, no te sobre esfuerces-le dijo y Byakuya tranco, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Mientras conducía a casa, Byakuya pensaba en las palabras de Ukitake. ¿Hija? ¿Desde cuándo Hisana tuvo una hija? Debía hablar inmediatamente con su abuelo, aclarar todo este enrollo, y encontrar a Hisana, debía hablar con ella, y que le diera una buena explicación, la idea de que tuviera una hija era sorprendente, según los médicos de Tokio, Hisana no podía quedar embarazada. Lo importante no era eso, la pregunta que se formuló en su mente era: ¿Quién es el padre?

* * *

-Rukia abrió los ojos perezosamente y bostezo, observo que un brazo grande y musculoso la abrazaba delicadamente, en las caderas se volteó con cuidado encontrándose con el rostro sereno de Ichigo era difícil de creer, pero era el, estaba casi acostumbrada a ver siempre el ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero esta vez se veía tranquilo e incluso atractivo, y con cuidado la quito lentamente para quitar las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo e irse al baño. Una vez allí, pensó ¿Atractivo? Bueno claro, ella debía admitirlo, desde pequeño siempre lo había sido, aunque tuviera ese extraño color naranja, y ahora que era mayor lo era aún más, delgado, fornido y alto, lo que toda chica sueña. Ichigo se despertó al sentir el frio de las sabanas y la almohada, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una cama vacía, en una habitación que no era suya. Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y a una pelinegra recién levantada.

-Buenos días dormilón-le dijo e Ichigo sonrió.

-Buenos días enana-le dijo.

-¡No me digas así Fresa!-le reprocho.

-Te lo dejare de decir cuando crezcas-le dijo y se dirigió al baño no sin antes revolver sus cabellos y desordenarlos más de lo que estaba. La pelinegra fue a preparar un delicioso chocolate caliente con malva discos, la bebida favorita de ambos, mientras el peli naranja se lavaba la cara con agua fría, luego bajo para encontrarse con su chocolate preferido, ambos se sentaron en una hamaca cerca de la playa.

-¿Cuándo regresaras a casa?-le pregunto.

-En la tarde, supongo, mañana debo ir a la universidad.

-Igual yo, comenzare mi tercer año de letras.

-Y yo comienzo mi tercer año de medicina-le dijo y Rukia sonrió.

-¡No habías dicho eso idiota!-rio la pelinegra.-Siempre me burlaba de ti diciendo que no lo conseguirías y ¡Mírate ahora! Estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo e Ichigo sonrió. Luego ambos pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando, comiendo y riéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Quieres pasar el día en la playa?-le pregunto el peli naranja.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que terminar de arreglar las cosas en la casa, ¿Me ayudas?-le pregunto ofreciendo su mano, sonrió y la acepto.

* * *

-Un hombre de cabello marrón pensaba tranquilamente en la silla de su escritorio, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la causa de su felicidad se debía a que sus planes estaban saliendo como esperaba, la fortuna seria suya, Byakuya Kuchiki quedaría en la ruina, y eso era lo que realmente deseaba, escucho el ruido de la puerta y su sonrisa para abrir los ojos y ver la persona frente a él.

-Aizen-sama Tengo noticias-le dijo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verde y tez tan pálida como una pared.

-Hemos encontrado a la hija de Hisana Kurogane, se ha mudado recientemente a Karakura.

-¿Byakuya ya lo sabe?-pregunto.

-No lo sabemos, pero es de suponer que ya se ha enterado-respondió totalmente serio.

-Llama a Ginrei, dile que debemos hablar-dijo y el hombre se retiró. Cambio su cara a una molesta, esa mocosa podría poner a arder todo el plan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos los comentarios y alientos para seguir con la historia! Prometo que cada vez sera más interesante, en el último minuto agregue un par de cosas, me siento satisfecha de los capítulos hasta ahora, creo que esta yendo bien.

**-Review: **

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: Siempre quize imaginarme a Rukai con estilo de chica mala, no se le da tan mal xD más bien creo que es su estilo, no es tan tranquila y eso todos lo sabemos xD . A medida de que pasan los capítulos te darán pistas para descubrir los secretos, ¿Tienes alguna idea hasta ahora? Creo que al terminar este capitulo ya te estarás dando una idea, lo de Kurogane lo vas a descubrir pronto, lo coloque por que quedaba bien con el nombre de Rukia, y así a quedado xD Y si, la frase del tatuaje de Rukia es basado en el de Demi lovato, también tiene que evr con algo relacionado con su madre, pero más a adelante te lo explico, ya que entonces no sera un sorpresa. Llevo dos años en esto xD pero bueno siento que he mejorado desde mi primer Fic, antes escribia horrible y debo admitirlo, poco a poco le voy agarrando el ritmo. No entiendo que pasa con los documentos en Fanfiction, no es la primera vez que me ocurre aquello, no entiendo por que se me quedan pegadas las palabras, no es la primera vez, pero te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, leí el documento varias veces para asegurarme, avísame si ocurre de nuevo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo y ver más comentarios tuyos, nos vemos en el otro capítulo :D  
**

**-laodv: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo xD espero ver más comentarios tuyos a ver si te gustas. nos vemos.**

**-lolipox: Al principio no planeaba poner a Ichigo en la faceta de mujeriego, pero si quiero que su relación tenga algunas complicaciones, debería espesar por allí, y esa no es la única que habrá, te lo aseguro. Me encanto escribir la parte de renji xD y al parecer a todos les ha gustado esa parte, fue divertido escribirla, creo que haré otra escena así, aunque bueno son algo adultos pero no dejare de lado eso.**


	4. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor: **Tite Kubo. **

**Se supone que este capítulo debí publicarlo ayer y se me olvido (? no tengo excusas para el ratardo simplemente se me olvido y bueh aquí esta :DD**

**Respondo los comentarios de las bonitas personas que me dejaron uno c:**

**lolipox: No negare pero tampoco dire que si a tus teorias xD y que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este te guste :DD tratare de agregarle un poco más de misterio.**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q : xD tanto Isshin como Ukitake tienen un rol importante pero solo revelare uno en los capitulos que estan cerca y el otro casi al final creo que si lees eso te quedaras con más preguntas que antes xD Isshin es tan Isshin me encanta su personaje y no pudo evitar colocarlo todo así xD y si Sora es el hermano de Orihime, ya que basicamente todos tienen un pedazo de historia en todo esto, ya que cada uno tiene sus lazos y una propia historia que contar, Sora tiene un rol algo importante que se ira descubriendo a medida de que "K" empuje más a Rukia a seguir descubriendo secretos.**

**Jawii: Gracias sos un amor ah ah (? y actualizare un capitulo por semana, debía haber puesto este capitulo ayer pero como dije antes se me olvido xD **

**Agradecimientos a: Todos los que leen mi historia, los que me dejan comentarios, a mi hermana por darme ideas para la historia, a mi amada Candela c: y a mi mamí que me apoya escribiendo Fanfics, y no puedo olvidar a mi amiga loca Barbara eue (? y al grupo de "Mis fics Ichiruki" por apoyarme siempre xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Miedo.**

**-Once de enero ciudad de Karakura.**

-Rukia suspiro agotada y se lanzó sobre el gran sofá, hace unas horas ya Ichigo se había ido a su casa y ella había terminado al fin de terminar de arreglar la casa, mañana debía ir a la universidad, pero algo aun la tenía inquieta y era la repentina visita de aquel hombre de cabello blanco, debía hablar con el inmediatamente pero no tenía idea de donde contactarlo, de donde encontrarlo, talves debía hablar con el padre de Ichigo ya que al parecer este era un amigo suyo. Agarro su teléfono y marco el celular de Ichigo, repico unas cuantas veces y luego se escuchó su voz del otro lado.

-¿Aló?-pregunto.

-Es Rukia-dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya me extrañas?-le pregunto burlándose.

-Ya quisieras tonto-dijo riendo.- Es que quiero preguntarle a Isshin-san como puedo hablar con el hombre de cabello blanco que vino a mi casa ayer.

-¿Ukitake?

-Ese mismo, sé que es extraño, pero siento de cierta forma que le conozco.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto.

-Sí, necesito hablar con él-le dijo en modo de súplica.

-Está bien ahorita le pregunto al viejo y te lo envié por mensaje ¿Está bien?

-Si gracias Ichigo, me debo ir, nos vemos-le dijo y se despidió de él y guardo su celular en el bolsillo. Subió a su habitación y busco ropa seca y limpia para tomarse un baño. Entro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y entrar en la bañera caliente, se relajó y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Juro que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando el ruido de una puerta en el suelo la hizo saltar, estaba segura de que era la puerta principal. En ese momento su celular sonó y lo agarro de inmediato, era un mensaje de Ichigo dando el número de aquel hombre de nombre Ukitake. Lo ignoro y le marco rápidamente.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre enana estoy tratando de estudiar?-respondió molesto.

-Ichigo, creo que alguien está mi casa-le dijo e Ichigo se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Acabo de escuchar la puerta principal caer-le dijo.

-¿En dónde estás ahora?-pregunto y el peli naranja tomo sus llaves y se colocó un pantalón rápidamente mientras hablaba con ella.

-En el baño, estaba tomando una ducha y me estaba quedando dormida cuando lo escuche-le dijo.

-Apaga la luz y no hagas ruido, vístete y quédate ahí hasta que vaya-fue lo último que dijo Ichigo antes de cortar la llamada y salir de casa, no tenía tiempo de sacar el auto de la cochera asi que fue caminando, después de todo no quedaba demasiado lejos a pie. Rukia obedecía y apago la luz vistiéndose en silencio, estaba nerviosa ¿Quién podría entrar a su casa de esa forma? Tenía miedo, cuando termino se sentó cerca de la puerta, estaba segura de que podía escuchar las pisadas en las escaleras, comenzó a sudar frio y a respirar agitada. Ichigo quien corría a una velocidad increíble, marco rápidamente el número del novecientos once explicando su situación y la dirección donde debían acudir. Respiraba agitado, le quedaba menos de una cuadra para llegar pero deseaba que aquel que entro en la casa de Rukia no la encontrara todavía.

Por otro lado Rukia intentaba buscar algo con que defenderse ¿Pero con qué? Estaba en su baño, y apenas tenía algunas cosas necesarias, se asustó más al escuchar que alguien intentaba entrar en su habitación, deseaba que Ichigo llegara pronto. La puerta cayo y se abrazó a sí misma, escucho como volcaban sus cosas buscándola, registraron su armario, debajo de la cama. Luego aquel intruso comenzó a mover la perilla y Rukia sintió un pánico terrible, intento poner fuerza contra la puerta para que esta no se abriera pero aquella persona tras la puerta era bastante fuerte, escucho la madera crujir y se echó para atrás, junto cuando la puerta cayo, miro y observo la silueta de un hombre grande y robusto, algo musculoso y bastante alto, llevaba una máscara pero juro que sonrió cuando la vio.

-Ya te encontré preciosa-le dijo y Rukia sintió repugnancia. El hombre se acercó a ella y la pelinegra se alejaba. Llego un momento en que ya no le quedaba lugar donde retroceder, todo paso muy rápido. Aquel hombre alargo su brazo y el agarro lanzándola afuera del cuarto de baño, y se golpeó la cabeza. Gimió de dolor con una mano en la zona golpeada y lo vio acercarse nuevamente a él, con sus grandes y morenas manos agarro su pequeño, blanco y delgado cuello y lo apretó, no podía respirar y comenzó a ahogarse.

Ichigo al fin había llegado a la casa de la pelinegra jadeando y sudando, observo la puerta principal destrozada y corrió a la habitación de Rukia, entro y vio como un hombre asfixiaba a la pelinegra, abrió los ojos y la rabia se apodero de él, se abalanzó contra aquel hombre dando muchos puñetazos en la cara del hombre, pero este no se quedó atrás, y comenzó a defenderse aventándolo al piso, sintió la sangre bajar por un costado de su mejilla, pero no le importo, con dificultad se colocó de pie solo para ver como el hombre le daba un golpe en la blanca y delicada mejilla de la pelinegra, sus venas hirvieron y se aventó contra aquel hombre otra vez, lo golpeo un sinfín de veces hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de Rukia en su brazo, deteniéndolo, la observo y vio su rostro asustado.

Luego del ataque llego la policía, tarde como siempre, se llevaron al sujeto golpeado y ayudaron aunque sea restaurar la puerta principal de nuevo, luego de unas horas se fueron dejando solo a los jóvenes. Rukia subió a su habitación mientras Ichigo preparaba algo de chocolate caliente. Arreglo su habitación hecha un desastre. Cuando estaba por salir encontró un pequeño papel en el suelo, con curiosidad lo tomo y lo volteo para ver su contenido. Era un mensaje escrito en tinta china, con letra cursiva.

-¿Crees que no sé todo lo que escondes? Se todo lo de tu madre, veo y oigo lo que los demás ignoran estoy en todas partes pequeña zorra, nos vemos-K. Rukia releyó la nota un monto de veces y se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios? ¿K? ¿Quién carajos es "K"? la idea de que alguien sabe sobre su madre le asustaba, tomo la nota y la boto en el cesto de basura, talves era solo una estúpida broma. Bajo a la sala donde se encontraba el peli naranja.

-¿Estas bien Ichigo?-pregunto la pelinegra preocupada sacando un botiquín.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, ¿No te hizo más nada ese infeliz?-le pregunto viendo sus heridas.

-Solo me golpeo e intento asfixiarme-le dijo y a Ichigo le hirvió la sangre.-Déjame curar la herida de tu mejilla.

-El doctor aquí soy yo no tu- le dijo y Rukia rio. El peli naranja se dejó curar. Le limpio la sangre con cuidado, solo tenía un pequeño morado cerca del ojo que se le quitaría en un tiempo, con un algodón y alcohol le masajeo el área. Rukia sonrió.

-Gracias por venir de inmediato, tenía miedo-le dijo e Ichigo el abrazo, Rukia gimió de dolor.

-Lo siento-dijo preocupado alejándola, acerco a su mano y observo el gran moretón en su mejilla, la acaricio con ternura y la observo dolido, se levantó y busco una bolsa con hielo, colocándosela en el moretón.-Recuerda que si me necesitas, llámame, no importa si estoy durmiendo, estudiando o estamos peleados, yo estaré allí-le dijo y Rukia sonrió agarrando su mano.

-¿Por qué crees que ha venido ese hombre aquí? No me parece una simple coincidencia-le dijo cambiando de tema, estaba nerviosa e Ichigo asintió.

-Yo tampoco lo creo-le dio la razón.-Pero las pagara-dijo empuñando su mano.

-No te preocupes-le dijo dulcemente y bajo su mano. Ichigo la miro y se perdió en sus ojos, al igual que la pelinegra, esta se sintió rara, nunca había sentido nada por Ichigo más allá que amistad, pero viéndolo ahora, ya no era más aquel niño revoltoso y tonto que tenía como amigo antes, era todo un hombre, y vaya que hombre, musculoso y atractivo y era su amigo, lo sabía pero era mujer también. Él se acercó, pero sonó el celular de Ichigo, este maldijo pero no puedo evitar besarle la mejilla cálidamente y luego atender el ruidoso aparato. Rukia sonrió como una completa tonta. Espero un rato sentada en la sala y luego el peli naranja entro de nuevo llamando su atención.

-Era el viejo, estaba preocupado ya que me fui de casa sin avisar-dijo.

-Si quieres puedes ir a tu casa, ya estoy bien-le dijo e Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y dejarte sola? No pienso a arriesgarme a que te pase algo Rukia-le dijo dulcemente.-Además el viejo me apoyo y cree que es mejor que no te deje sola por hoy.

-¿Pero y la universidad?-le pregunto.

-A la mierda la universidad, estaré aquí contigo, el viejo me traerá ropa y luego yo te llevare-le dijo Rukia asintió.

-Gracias Ichigo-dijo sonriendo.-Tengo hambre ¿Qué quieres comer?

-¿Quieres salir a comer?-le pregunto Ichigo y Rukia asintió.

-Está bien, solo déjame cambiar de ropa. Rukia subió a su habitación busco en su armario una ropa para salir y termino decidiendo un pantalón de Blue jean y una camisa de Chappy holgada, se peinó el cabello desordenado y se colocó unos zapatos converse, tomo su bolso y metió algo de dinero extra, su celular y las llaves de la casa. Antes de irse se fijó en algo en el suelo, se agacho y lo levanto. Era una su collar favorito en donde la parte de abajo tenia forma de llave y arriba un enorme corazón que abrió y se encontró con una foto donde salía ella con su mama en el parque, recordaba ese día perfectamente, fue en un cumpleaños de su madre donde ambas salieron al parque y la pasaron de maravilla, no sabía en qué momento sus lágrimas ya estaba escapándose de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, se limpió rápidamente, no podía permitirse llorar otra vez. Se colocó el collar en el cuello y fue a salir de la habitación, pero no pensaba encontrarse con los ojos avellanas de Ichigo viéndola con preocupación.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto acercándose.

-No es nada, ¿Nos vamos ya?-mintió.

-No me ocultes que te ocurre, Rukia-le dijo y la acerco a su pecho para abrazarla, Rukia sintió algo cálido en su estómago.

Rukia suspirto.

-Sé que no está bien ocultar lo que siento, pero yo sé por qué lo hago-dijo.-Es solo que extraño a mama-le dijo e Ichigo la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Tranquila, podrás verla pronto-dijo y Rukia ahogo un gemido.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dijo tragando con fuerza para luego sonreír, Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Él sonreía todo el tiempo para ella, pero ella solo lo hacía cuando estaba con él.

* * *

-Isshin se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar esperando aquella llamada que tanto ansiaba escuchar, desde que su hijo le mando un mensaje de Ukitake ha estado algo inquieto con aquel tema, finalmente el ruido del teléfono resonó por la habitación y la tomo apenas sus manos le permitieron.

-Habla Kurosaki-dijo.

-Isshin, es Ukitake, imagino que ya te has dado cuenta.

-Obvio, pero al parecer Hisana no está con ella.

-¿Sabías de la existencia de la hija de Hisana?-pregunto.

-Claro, y lamento no haberlo dicho, he prometido no decir una palabra desde la última vez que la vi, al igual que Masaki-se disculpó el mayor Kurosaki.

-No te preocupes, supongo que tendrán sus razones-le dijo.- ¿Es hija de él?

-Por supuesto, es tan parecida a ambos-le dijo sonriendo.-Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto esperando de nuevo malas noticias.

-Hoy Ichigo salió corriendo de casa y me ha contado que alguien ha entrado en casa de Rukia-chan-le dijo.-La ha golpeado e intentado matar.

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, ahora lo está-dijo y Ukitake se calmó.-Gracias a Ichigo sigue viva; no sé si ella sospecha pero estoy seguro que esto no es solo una simple coincidencia.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, y estoy seguro de saber quién fue-dijo y Isshin le dio la razón.

-Igual yo, además de que Rukia ha pedido tu número para hablar contigo, no sé cuál será su razón pero Ichigo me ha comentado que ha estado confundida desde que le has visitado la otra noche-dijo.

-Hablare con ella, creo que es mejor moverse rápido, ellos también lo están haciendo-dijo angustiado.-Mantente aleta Isshin, creo que ha llegado la hora, cuida a tu familia, estaremos en contacto, este número lo destruiré, recuerda que no es seguro ni hablar.

-Claro, hasta luego Ukitake, saludos a Byakuya-dijo y luego se cortó la llamada. Isshin suspiro.

-Hisana, ha comenzado lo que has tratado de evitar desde hace diecinueve años.

* * *

-¡Cállate Idiota!-grito Rukia y lo pateo debajo de la mesa.

-Demonios eso dolió-dijo el peli naranja con una mueca de dolor.- ¿Qué quieres hacer luego de comer? Tenemos la feria al frente.

-No creo que pueda ir a algún juego después de comer-dijo terminando su ultimo bocado.-Pero creo que ir a la pista de hielo no es tan mala idea-dijo y sin previo aviso tomo a Ichigo de la mano y lo llevo a rastras. Luego de un rato de caminar, y escuchar los quejidos del peli naranja y los gritos de la pelinegra, finalmente llegaron al lugar que Rukia quería ir. Pagaron la entrada y se colocaron los patines, ambos entraron a la pista de hielo agarrados de la mano. Cualquiera que los veía, lo confundida con una pareja joven enamorada.

-Hace tiempo no hacia esto-dijo Rukia intentando no caerse.

-Tendré que ensañarte de nuevo enana-dijo sonriendo, y agarro ambas manos ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio, esta se sostuvo con cuidado moviendo sus pies, sonrió al ver que aprendía rápido de nuevo, la levanto, le dio vueltas y patinaron juntos empujándose, Ichigo soltó las manos de Rukia y esta las busco con desesperación, esta se tropezó pero fue agarrada por el peli naranja, ambos se burlaron y muchas veces cayeron juntos, asi pasaron toda la tarde, con gritos, golpes, risas y sentimientos que jamás fueron encontrados.

-Fue divertido-comento Rukia mientras caminaba.

-Te caías todo el tiempo enana-dijo y recibió un codazo por parte de la pelinegra en las costillas. Ambos llegaron a casa aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche. Ichigo decidió quedarse con Rukia para no dejarla sola y evitar que alguien más la lastimara, ambos se acostaron en la cama de la pelinegra boca arriba hablando un rato, antes de dormir. Sabía que ella tenía miedo, él también lo tuvo al ver como el hombre la asfixiaba, perderla sería lo más doloroso para él, no quería dejarla sola, ¿Si alguien más la lastimaba? No podría solo ignorar eso y pretender que sea solo una coincidencia, estaba dudando, sospechando, nada de esto tenía sentido.

\- Rukia, ¿Qué ha pasado antes de venir aquí?-pregunto intranquilo. Necesitaba respuestas.

-No creo que sea buena idea contarlo, yo tampoco lo entiendo bien-le dijo bajando el rostro.

-Cuando quieras puedes contármelo, no te forzare a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hagas yo te escuchare-le dijo y la pelinegra sonrió.

-De donde habrás sacado esas palabras-agrego sonriendo.

-De una chica bastante especial-dijo Ichigo.-Vamos a dormir-dijo y la pelinegra asintió acostándose y dándole la espalda, Ichigo le abrazo las caderas y la atrajo a su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello, aspiro su aroma y beso su cabeza, recibiendo una caricia en su cabello naranja.

-Buenas noches enana.

-Buenas noches fresa-dijo y ambos cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Vamos, Byakuya atiende el teléfono que es importante-dijo el peli blanco mientras seguía tratando de contactar al peli negro.

-¿Ukitake?-respondió el otro lado de línea.

-Es importante que escuches esto, debemos actuar ahora, ambas están en peligro-dijo el peliblanco alarmado. Byakuya suspiro para recibir las malas noticias, el silencio le indico a Ukitake que continuara hablando.-Hoy atacaron a Rukia en su propia casa.

-¿La hija de Hisana?-pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, Isshin me lo ha comentado-dijo.-Si no fueron por su hijo Kurosaki Ichigo, estaría muerta ahora.

-Ese Kurosaki se está metiendo más de lo que debe-comento Byakuya furioso.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora, ambas están en peligro, no hemos podido contactar a Hisana, pero ahora que Rukia está cerca, ya el empezó moverse Byakuya, debemos hacer algo-le dijo preocupado. Sabía que Ichigo se estaba metiendo en algo bastante peligroso, pero apartarlo de ella seria de igual forma peligroso, y hasta podría ayudarlos.

-Hablare con ella-contesto.

-Bien, he escuchado que ambos irán a la universidad, asi que tendrás que verla allí, no es tan arriesgado como en su casa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo finalmente y tranco la llamada.

* * *

-¿Cómo no pudiste cumplir una tarea tan sencillamente estúpida Yammy?-dijo Aizen totalmente furioso.-No te saque de la policía para que me vengas con esto.

-No fue mi culpa, un chico llego a su casa y me detuvo-le explico y Aizen trato de relajarse un poco, le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Un chico?-pregunto y Yammy asintió.

-Era alto y algo musculoso, lo más inusual era su color de cabello: Naranjo-le describió Yammy, bajo la mirada Aizen.

-¿Cabello naranja?-pregunto Aizen desconcertado.-Puedes retirarte Yammy, Gin, busca y trae a Ulquiorra acá, tengo una misión para él.

-Como usted diga capitán Aizen.

* * *

-**Doce de enero Ciudad de Karakura.**

-Rukia abrió los ojos y bostezo, Ichigo llevaba un tiempo despierto, admirando el rostro calmado de la pelinegra, se volteó encontrándose con los ojos avellanas de Ichigo y se sonrojo, Ichigo rio y le beso la nariz.

-Buenos días-le dijo dejándola sobre la frías sabanas del colchón.

-Buenos días-respondió la pelinegra cuando ya Ichigo había cerrado la puerta del baño. ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca se había sonrojado antes, y ahora lo estaba mucho más luego de que él le besara la nariz, se hundió en las almohadas y suspiro. Mientras el peli naranja se lavaba la cara con agua fría, ¿Por qué hizo eso? Estuvo un rato viéndola dormir, y cuando sintió que se despertaba intento apartarse y termino besando su nariz. No sabía en qué momento empezó a sonreír como idiota, la amaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero nunca intento besarla o hacer algo a la fuerza por más que quisiera.

Se recostó de la pared llevando una mano a sus cabellos y peinarlos hacia atrás, sus antiguos sentimientos fluían de nuevo y lo hacía morirse lentamente. Suspiro, a veces estar enamorado le hacía hacer y decir cosas cursis y lo hacía actuar estúpido. Sabía que enamorarse una vez mas de ella le traería demasiado problemas, pero aun así el logro perderse en sus ojos una vez más.

Cuando salió del baño, la pelinegra aún estaba tirada, literalmente sobre las sabanas, esto le causo gracia. Sin pensarlo, se acercó lentamente y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, Rukia comenzó a dar carcajadas y saltar como una completa loca, intentado detenerlo.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-grito golpeándolo.

-Oye solo intentaba despertarte, holgazana-dijo burlándose.- Iré a preparar algo, vístete para irnos ya. Rukia suspiro e hizo lo que Ichigo le indicó, se cambió de ropa con una sencilla camisa y unos blue jeans, se arregló el cabello y bajo a desayunar. Se encontró con un vestido Ichigo preparando el desayuno, olía bien.

-¿Isshin san ya te trajo lo que necesitabas?-le pregunto, y el peli naranja asintió.

-Sí, pero el viejo se tenía a que ir asi que no pudo llevarnos-le explico.-Pero iremos a pie, no queda demasiado lejos de aquí. Ambos de desayunaron y fueron caminando tranquilamente a la universidad. La ventaja era que sus clases no comenzaban hasta las ocho y treinta de la mañana, y justo el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, podrían tomarse todo el tiempo caminando si asi deseaban. Llegaron finalmente, era un lugar bastante amplio, contaba con un edificio diferente para cada carrera, y el resto conformaba parte de un amplio parque, con un monto de árboles, bancas y demás. Y contaba con una gran cafetería y una que otra tienda.

Se adentraron al lugar y varios chicos como chicas saludaron al peli naranja y él les devolvía el saludo, -Es bastante popular-pensó la pelinegra, Ichigo la acompaño hasta la dirección, donde le orientarían y le darían sus horarios para empezar su tercer año de literatura.

-¡Ichigo!-grito una chica de cabellos purpuras y un bello color de ojos dorados.

-¡Senna!-exclamo Ichigo, se había olvidado completamente de ella.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?-le pregunto apegándose más al cuerpo del peli naranja.

-Estuve bastante ocupado-le dijo y vio de reojo a la pelinegra que los veía sin expresión alguna. Senna se separó y vio la persona a un lado de Ichigo, la vio de arriba abajo.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-hablo secamente.

-Kurogane Rukia-contesto de igual forma.

-¿Qué haces con mi novio?-pregunto, y Rukia se sorprendió.

-Senna, sabes muy bien que no somos novios-dijo suspirando el peli naranja. Rukia suspiro al escuchar que no era verdad, por alguna manera la había hecho sentir tonta.

-Eso lo sé, pero pronto Ichigo. Pronto-le dijo sonriendo.- ¿y bien que haces con él?-le pregunto seria a la pelinegra.

-Senna no empieces-contesto el peli naranja frustrado, sabia lo molesta que podía llegar a ser.-Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Rukia-la presento. Rukia quiso ser agradable, y coloco su mejor cara y le tendió la mano, pero en cambio la peli morada ni se inmuto y la pelinegra quito su mano.

-¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto?-le pregunto.

-Me mude a Estados Unidos, y he vuelto-respondió secamente.

-Es mejor que te hubieras quedado allá.-le dijo y Rukia se molestó aún más. ¿Qué le pasaba? Intentaba ser amable y le salía una patada y la trataba mal. No se aguantó la pondría en su lugar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa mocosa insolente?-le pregunto y ambos la miraron sorprendidos.- Intento ser amable contigo a pesar de que seas tan desagradable y grosera y aun así me respondes como si fueras la reina del universo. La desagradaban las chicas así, que tenían el ego tan grande como su enorme cabeza hueca. Todos en el lugar prestaron atención a la conversación.

-¿Qué? Solo te estoy siendo sincera, me desagrada el que hayas vuelto, y que conozcas a Ichigo desde su infancia, eso es todo-le contesto tomando la mano del peli naranja para molestia de la pelinegra. Ichigo aparto su mano y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-Pues lamento infórmate que he regresado, no pienso irme de nuevo-le aseguro tomando una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando.-Y quieras o no, vas a tener que soportarme. Ichigo estaba molesto, debía admitir que Senna se había pasado al tratarla mal no conociéndola, ¿Pero por qué Rukia le contestaba de esa forma? Siempre había sido aquella chica que no le importara lo que le dijeran y ahora estaba defendiéndose contra Senna.

-Apártate de Ichigo-amenazo Senna, ella había amado a Ichigo desde hace un buen tiempo luego de que el aceptara dormir con ella, sabía que el salía con un monto de mujeres pero se encargaría de ser la única en su vida.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-contrataco Rukia y lo tomo de la otra mano sorprendiendo a Ichigo quien no aparto su mano.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Ichigo.-Primero que nada, Senna, es mi amiga al igual que tú y no puedes prohibirle estar conmigo cuando no somos nada, y Rukia para ya de contestarle por favor. Parecen crías-dijo.

Ichigo suspiro.

-Está bien-dijo desapareciendo Senna, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Rukia que demonios te pasa?-le pregunto y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me molesto su actitud-le contesto.

-Ella es asi con todas las chicas-le comento.-Aunque eres la primera que le responde de esa forma.

-Ichigo, ¿te gusta?-le pregunto algo dudosa, tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero no entendía el porqué.

-Claro que no-le dijo y sonrío.-No es mi tipo.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo?-le pregunto, Ichigo no se esperó esa pregunta y se sorprendió.-Tu eres mi tipo Rukia-pensó.

-Dejemos de hablar de qué tipo de chica me gusta y vayamos a clases, enana-le dijo y ella sintió. Se despidieron y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Para ser el primero día, a Rukia le fue bastante bien, conoció a bastantes personas como: Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori de las cuales se hizo amiga de inmediato y se encontró con su amiga Tatsuki y Inoue. Luego de clases ambos acordaron encontrarse para almorzar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto Ishida a la pelinegra.

-Bastante bien, la primera clase fue algo entretenida ya que la profesora nos hizo un ejercicio-le conto.

-¿Ustedes son compañeras de clase?-le pregunto Tatsuki a las dos acompañantes de Rukia.

-Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto-se presentó la peli naranja.- Y ella es Hinamori Momo.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo la chica de color de cabello negro.

-¡Ichigo!-grito la peli purpura.

-¡Senna!-

-¿Almuerzas conmigo?-pregunto ignorando los saludos de los demás.

-Hoy no Senna, estoy con mis amigos ahora-le contesto.-Pero puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres. Senna asintió y aparto a Rukia quien estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo, todos los miraban confundidos pero no le dieron importancia. Rukia también decidió olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar, no quería tener problema con aquella chica, y mucho menos en su primer día.

-Kurogane-san, muy pronto será la fiesta y el festival preparado por el consejo estudiantil por el comienzo de un nuevo año-explico Orihime.-Nos preguntábamos si estabas interesado en colaborar, con la presidente y yo.

-Claro me encantaría-dijo.- ¿Quién es la presidenta?

-Es Tatsuki-chan-dijo señalando a su amiga.-El festival será dentro de un mes y la fiesta en mes y medio.

-¿Qué tienen planeado hasta ahora?-les pregunto.

-Cada carrera tiene que preparar un puesto que les guste o algo referido a su carrera-le explico.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!-dijo la peli naranja.

-Igual yo-agrego Momo.

-Entonces está decidido, ustedes se encargaran del puesto de literatura-dijo Tatsuki.

Luego de comer el almuerzo, todos hablaban sobre el festival. Orihime y Tatsuki le daban indicaciones sobre las actividades mientras que Senna hablaba con Ichigo quien no le prestaba atención. Luego de que sonara la campana cada uno fue a su clase correspondiente.

-Nos vemos en la salida enana.

-Claro Fresita-Kun-respondió Rukia sonriendo e Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pensé que te molestaba que te llamaran de esa forma-replico Senna.

-Si pero, es la única que dejo que me llame de esa forma-le explico.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que te interesa tanto?-le pregunto molesta. Ichigo la miro sin decir nada, pensó la respuesta pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de por qué aquella enana llamaba tanto su atención.- ¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ella…No es como las otras-dijo y ella la miro confusa.-Un día ella se siente feliz, luego triste, confundida, perdida o rota.

-No te entiendo-replico Senna.- ¿Cómo sabes que es la correcta?-le pregunto el suspiro y tomo aire.

-Por qué…jamás había sentido todo lo que sentí cuando me dijo: "He vuelto idiota. Te extrañe"-le dijo sonriendo. Senna se fue corriendo alejándose del peli naranja confundido.

-¿Qué tenía ella que no tenía yo?-se preguntó Senna.

* * *

Rukia había salido desde hace media hora, estaba sentada bajo un árbol esperando que el peli naranja saliera de su última clase. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y esperó pacientemente la salida de Ichigo. Se estaba aburriendo ahí sola, pero no quería irse a casa sin él, asi que con toda la paciencia del mundo lo espero.

-Rukia que buena encontrarte-le hablo un hombre y lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Ukitake-san?-pregunto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Isshin me ha comentado que has querido hablar conmigo-le explico.-Además quiero presentarte a alguien. Rukia fijo su vista en el hombre que acompañaba al peliblanco. Era un hombre de cabello negro, bastante alto y fornido de ojos grises y penetrantes, y una piel de blanco marfil.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, soy amigo de tu madre Hisana-se presentó y le extendió la mano.

-Soy Rukia Kurogane-le dijo y acepto su mano sintiendo un pequeño calor que no entendió del todo.

-¿Te importaría hablar en otro lugar Rukia?-dijo el pelinegro.

-Ahora mismo estoy esperando a Ichigo, tal vez más tarde u otro día-comento la pelinegra. Byakuya la observo sus ojos grises se encontraron con los morados amatistas de ella, le recordaba tanto a Hisana, era igual y diferente a la vez. Abrió sus ojos al divisar a cierta persona a unos pasos atrás de la pelinegra.

-¡cuidado Rukia!-grito el peli blanco. Rukia se volteó encontrándose con un hombre de profundo ojos verdes, rostro pálido y cabello negro. Se aproximó a ella, sacando de su bolsillo una daga, que reconoció de inmediato, no se movió, solo se quedó ahí viendo como la daga atravesaba su estómago, como la sangre caía por su camisa, y comos los ojos aterrados de Ukitake la miraban.

* * *

-Ichigo intentaba prestar atención a la clase, pero tenia aquel presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, quería salir pronto y encontrarse con Rukia ya asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tocaron a la puerta del salón interrumpiendo la aburrida clase sobre algo que ya sabía realmente bien y el profesor insistió en explicar a detalle, al igual que su intento por concentrarse. Era una enfermera que se acercó a hablar con el profesor, no le prestó atención así que prefirió observar por la ventana.

-Busco a Kurosaki Ichigo-hablo la mujer, de estatura baja y con un traje de enfermera.-Lo solicitamos en la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupado y sacado de sus pensamientos, los demás estudiantes estaban confundidos.

-Es Kurogane Rukia-explico.-La han apuñalado.

-En ese momento el mundo de Ichigo cayó.


	5. Desición

****Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor: **Tite Kubo.****

****Pido disculpas por no colocar capitulo la semana pasada, no lo hize ya que estaba pensando en muchas más ideas para el Fic y tenia que parar de escribir para organizarlas todas, por ahora en este y el otro capitulo que viene no se revela muchas cosas, luego es que las cosas se pondrán un poco más intensas, espero que les guste y que me dejen un comentario a ver que tal quedo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.****

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Decisión.**

-Ichigo tomo sus cosas rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo junto a la enfermera olvidándose de la maldita clase. Tardo bastante en llegar ya que la enfermería quedaba al otro lado del edificio de medicina y no lograba mucho deteniéndose momentáneamente a descansar y respirar. Cuando lego finalmente, se adentró a una de las habitaciones, ahí se encontraban Ukitake y un hombre que no conocía, fijo su vista en el cuerpo de Rukia en la camilla, tenía sangre en la sábana blanca que la cubría, su piel estaba más pálida de la normal y sus largos cabellos negros estaban desordenados en la almohada. Se aproximó a ella y agarro su mano.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto.

Su vista seguía fija en su rostro dormido.

-Byakuya y yo estábamos hablando con Rukia-le conto.-Y de un momento otro un hombre apareció y le clavo una daga en el estómago, eso es lo que ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no hicieron nada?-les pregunto angustiado. Dos hombres y no han podido protégela.

-Lo mejor que pudimos hacer es cargarla hasta la enfermería-hablo el pelinegro.-Esta bien, la herida no fue tan profunda. Ichigo ignoro su comentario y se sentó en una silla cercana aun con la mano de la pelinegra, tenía sobre su cuerpo una manta blanca con pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-Ichigo tenemos que irnos, por favor cuida de ella, ya hemos llamado a tu padre, llegara en cualquier momento, encontraremos a quien le hizo esto a la señorita Rukia-le suplico Ukitake.

Ichigo asintió.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse quedando en silencio la habitación, la enfermera también se había ido para darles espacio. Quito las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y fijo su vista en su estómago, tenía un monto den vendas repletas de sangre, solo llevaba una camiseta negra y sus pantalones. Se acercó acariciando su cabello y su blanco rostro, su piel era tan suave. Se preguntó ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle daño a ella? ¿Por qué? Era tan delicada, como un pequeño vaso frágil de vidrio.

En ese momento Ichigo tomo una decisión definitiva: Dejaría atrás su personalidad mujeriega, dejaría de ser un idiota en cambio, la protegería con su vida y la amaría, de eso estaba seguro. Sabía que era una difícil decisión y una muy grande, pero si no arriesgas nada no estás preparado para ganar algo. La razón de salir con mujeres y acostarse con ellas, era para olvidar a la pelinegra, pero ninguna era igual a ella, siempre era de aquellas presumidas, ninguna como ella, y al final no término por lograr su objetivo: Olvidarla, y ahora que había regresado no necesitaba estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Él era torpe, estúpido e impulsivo, ella era preciosa, fuerte y frágil a la vez, él era alguien aburrido sin remedio, y ella era fascínate y misteriosa hasta el infinito, está seguro de que si las personas fueran lluvia, el seria la llovizna, y ella sería el huracán.

Beso su mano, estaba helada, y decidió cubrirla mejor para que no tuviera mucho frio, se sentó en la silla y la observo, sus largas pestañas, su nariz, el mecho de cabello, sus labios. Todo de ella era exclusivamente hermoso. Sin pensarlo se aproximó y planto un pequeño beso en su labio inferior, aunque no podría llamarse beso, fue un simple roce que volvió loco al peli naranja. –Suaves y delicados-pensó.

Isshin llego unos minutos después y con su ayuda logaron colocarla en la parte trasera del carro, su cabeza estaban en las piernas de Ichigo y este le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, Isshin conducía preocupado. Llegaron a casa y colocaron el cuerpo de la pelinegra sobre la cama de Ichigo para que descansara. El peli naranja tenía algo de miedo, ella a un no despertaba, y respiraba con dificultad. Se sentó en una silla a esperar a que despertara, quedándose poco a poco dormido profundamente.

Rukia abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación que no pareció ser la suya, se levantó y el dolor la recorrió, con una mueca y un gemido de dolor, Ichigo se despertó al escucharla, Rukia lo miro mientras ella ayudaba a sentarse, el dolor ya no era tan agudo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundida.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi casa-contesto sentándose frente a ella.-Te han apuñalado Rukia. Las imágenes de Byakuya de Ukitake, de una daga y un hombre de ojos verdes golpearon su cabeza.

-Ya lo recuerdo-dijo con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?-le pregunto levantándose, Rukia agarro su brazo.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele?-le pregunto acercándose.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me dejes –exclamo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos, a Ichigo se le encogió el corazón.

-Yo te cuidare ¿De acuerdo?-le dijo tomando sus manos frías.-Lo prometo. Rukia pego su frente del hombro de Ichigo y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas a caían por sus mejillas, Ichigo abrazo a la pelinegra sin lastimarla. No se esperaba esa reacción, muy pocas veces la había visto llorar, la conocía y comprendía el por qué siempre ocultaba lo que sentía y pretendía ser fuerte

-Tengo miedo ahora-le dijo, Ichigo le acaricio el cabello con ternura, colocando algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de oreja.

-Sé que no puedo prometerte que las cosas no se romperán-le dijo profundamente.- Pero si te prometo, que no voy a dejarte. Se quedaron un rato de la misma forma, en silencio, hasta que Ichigo decidió que sería el mejor momento para decirlo, talves no lo aceptaría, lo rechazaría o le diría que solo lo quiere como amigo, pero no le importaría e insistiría hasta recibir un yo también te quiero.

-Lo siento, manche tu camisa-le dijo Rukia.

-No te preocupes-dijo.

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Hay algo que quiero contarte, pero, creo que no es el momento adecuado-dijo Rukia.

-Me lo contaras cuando puedas-contesto él, eso sonó como una frase que ella había dicho antes.-Yo si tengo algo que decirte ahora.

-¿Asi? ¿Qué es?-contesto interesada.

-Bueno sabes que somos amigos desde niños-dijo y ella asintió confundida.- Pues…

-¿Pues qué?-pregunto.

-No encuentro las palabras para decirlo-replico él.

-No lo demuestres con palabras-contesto ella, y él sonrió. Él sabía que lo que debía hacer, era su momento perfecto, es ahora o nunca, quería besarla, y lo haría, pero no un simple roce, esta vez, lo haría de verdad.

-¡Rukia-chan!-grito un hombre de cabello negro aventando la puerta.

-¡Demonios viejo!-grito Ichigo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto sonrojándose, Ichigo lo golpeo.

-Rukia-chan ¿Estas bien?- pregunto una preocupada Yuzu.

-Si estoy bien Yuzu-le contesto la pelinegra y Yuzu la abrazo llorando a mares preocupada.

-Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo-lloro Yuzu y la pelinegra sonrió de forma maternal, siempre había visto a las hermanas de Ichigo como si fueran su familia.

-Tranquila estoy bien-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yuzu. Ichigo e Isshin pararon sus golpes y miraron la tierna escena.

-Es mejor que descanses, Rukia-chan-hablo Isshin.

-¿Ichigo te importa quedarte conmigo esta noche?-le pregunto.

-Me quedo contigo-le respondió.

-Buenas noches Rukia-chan-dijo Yuzu sollozando.

-No te preocupes Yuzu, buenas noches a ti también-le contesto besando su frente. Luego el pelinegro y Yuzu salieron de la habitación dejando solos a ambos adolescentes.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto Rukia.

-No importa ahora, descansa-le dijo ayudándola a acostarse.-Estaré acostado cerca por si necesitas algo.

-Buenas noches Ichigo-dijo la pelinegra.

-Buenas noches Rukia.

* * *

-¿Por no la has matado Ulquiorra? –pregunto un molesto peli castaño.

-Ellos estaban ahí señor-le explico el pelinegro.

-Así que Byakuya Kuchiki ya ha establecido conversación con la mocosa-dijo.- ¿Lo sabe?

-Al parecer no, Kurogane Rukia lo ha mantenido en secreto.

-Es mejor que lo mantenga en silencio, si se entera sería un peligro para el plan-dijo.

-Se acabaran los ataques, no han servido de nada hasta ahora si ya se han dado cuenta-hablo una voz gruesa.

-Ginrei-sonrió Aizen.

-Muchacho, estás haciendo las cosas precipitadamente-explico.- Hay que hacer el plan con calma.

-Está bien-dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Con su permiso-dijo Ulquiorra. Al estar solos, ambos no dijeron otra palabra, el peli plata se decidió por retomar la palabra.

-Tendremos que recurrir a ya tu sabes-hablo.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto un inseguro Aizen.

-Usaremos nuestro Plan B-dijo.-Pero esta vez no podemos fallar.

-No fallaremos Ginrei-sonrió.

* * *

**-Trece de enero Ciudad de Karakura.**

-Rukia llevaba más de media hora despierta, eran las siete de la mañana y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Ichigo aún seguía durmiendo cómodamente en el colchón de abajo. Envidiaba que pudiera dormir tan cómodamente mientras ella luchaba por cerrar los ojos y dormirse profundamente. Fijo la vista en su cuello donde aún tenía aquella llave. Su madre se la había regalada hace mucho tiempo, y era lo único personal que le había quedado de ella, lo más extraño de ello fue lo que le había dicho al entregarle aquella llave en sus manos.

**-Flashback **

-Rukia-la llamo un joven de cabello negro.

-¿Qué ocurre mama?-contesto la pelinegra de unos diez años de edad.

-Quiero darte algo-le comento y la curiosidad de Rukia aumento. Saco de su bolsillo una llave dorada, donde la parte de arriba en forma de corazón.-Es una llave y adentro tiene un fotografía de ambas-le explico enseñándole la foto.

-Pero mama, ¿Qué abre esta llave?-le pregunto y ella sonrió.

-Todos los secretos buscan la forma de salir a la luz-le explico.- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?-se pregunto

**-Fin del Flash Back.**

**-**Siempre su madre fue bastante misteriosa, hacia todas las cosas solas, y casi nunca hablaba de su difunto padre, ni de su familia. Cuando era niña realmente quería escuchar como era su vida antes de que naciera, siempre le explicaba la historia de que conoció un hombre del cual se enamoró, y este murió poco después de que naciera, le explico que sus abuelos habían muerto en un accidente donde ella había sobrevivido y no tenía ningún otro pariente. Casi siempre le preguntaba como era su padre, pero en ese momento cambiaba de tema o simplemente decía que no lo recordaba y que no era un tema de importancia. Dejo de preguntar cuando una vez observo como su madre lloraba en su habitación.

**-Flash Back:**

-Su madre la había inscrito en clases de piano, estaba ansiosa ya que tenía unos cuantos meses en esa academia y se sentía realmente feliz, amaba tocar aquel instrumento, adema de que allí hizo nuevos amigos como: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, un niño bastante testarudo con un extraño color de cabello azul. Le recordaba de una forma a su antiguo amigo Ichigo, por su actitud agresiva, además que al igual que él, al principio no se habían llevado del todo bien y si no fuera por Ulquiorra, Nell, Harribel y Riruka nunca hubieran logrado establecer una relación.

Un día llego temprano de sus clases por que un maestro había enfermado, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado para comprar un regalo a su madre en el camino ya que justo ese día era su cumpleaños. Le compro una caja de deliciosos chocolates y un ramo de flores, era poco pero era lo que el dinero le alcanzaba, después de todo solo tenía diez años. Cuando llego a casa, no había señales de su madre ni en la cocina ni en la sala de estar, asi que supuso que estaría en su recamara descansando o leyendo como acostumbraba hacer, subió las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta blanca de la habitación, giro la perilla, y encontró a su madre sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia asi que camino lentamente, cuando se acercó un poco más pudo escuchar sollozos, se sintió mal.

-¿Mami por qué lloras?-le pregunto y Hisana se sobresaltó.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-le pregunto ocultando su mala cara y sonriéndole con cariño.

-No ignores mi pregunta y dime porque lloras en tu cumpleaños-le dijo triste.

-No te preocupes por esas pequeñeces-le dijo sonriendo.

Ella la miro seria.

-claro que me preocupo, no quiero que llores-le dijo y la abrazo.

-Está bien no llorare más-le dijo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Te lo prometo mi niña-le dijo sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo dándole la caja de chocolates envuelto en una caja de color rojo y un lazo azul, las flores era Freesias las favoritas de su madre. A ella también le gustaba, era una flor tan sencilla, pero a la vez hermosa

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?-le pregunto sorprendida.

-Con ayuda de mis amigos he estado reuniendo-le explico tímida.-No es mucho para un regalo, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, me ha encantado-le dijo feliz y le beso la frente.- ¿Qué te parece si preparamos el almuerzo y luego comemos los chocolates en el parque?

-¡Sí!-grito feliz.

Ese día fue cuando tomaron la foto que ahora se encontraba en la llave, comieron los chocolates y pasaron la tarde en el parque. Cuando llegaron a casa su mama agarro el ramo de flores y lo coloco en una jarrón, sorprendentemente las flores no se marchitaron en bastante tiempo.

**-Fin Flash Back.**

-¿Estas despierta?-pregunto el peli naranja interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

-Desde hace rato-contesto.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

-¿Cómo qué no? Te la has pasado roncando desde anoche idiota-le replico.

-Claro que no…yo no ronco-dijo avergonzado.

-Si claro-dijo sonriendo.

-Iré a prepararte algo de comer-dijo levantándose de la colcha.

-¿No llegaras tarde?-le pregunto confundida.

-No iré-le respondió

-¿Qué por qué no?-le pregunto. No quería que faltara a sus clases de medicina solo por ella.

-¿Cómo que porque? Le pregunto viéndola. –No voy a dejarte sola otra vez, tu misma me lo pediste.

-Sí, pero…No quiero que te atrases por mí-le dijo.

-Eso no es nada, haría lo que fuera por ti-le dijo sonriendo y la pelinegra se sonrojo fugazmente.-Puedo pedirle a Ishida que me de sus apuntes luego, tu eres lo que importa ahora-le dijo y abandono la habitación dejándola en soledad y sonrojada. Sabía muy bien que para Ichigo era alguien importante se había encargado de repetírsela muchas veces en toda su vida, y nunca había llegado a pensar de formar romántica hacia él hasta ahora. ¿Cómo sería si fueran pareja? Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, aunque muchas veces la confundían con una pareja, cuando en realidad solo eran unos simples mejores amigos, también se preguntaba si ella había visto de otra forma, era extraño pensarlo, pero no se le hacía desagradable la idea. Aunque a pesar de siempre estar con Renji, ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente de su enamoramiento hacia ella cuando eran niños, pero era algo imposible que ahora con casi veinte años de edad el sintiera aun algo por ella, y talves era solo un capricho de la niñez.

-Te traje el desayuno-dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja.-Yuzu nos preparó unas tostadas antes de irse.

-Gracias-le respondió algo avergonzada, no sabía por qué pero solo tener la mera presencia del peli naranja la hacía sentir rara, extraña e incluso nerviosa. El por otro lado se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comió al lado de la pelinegra, no hablaron durante tomaban el desayuno, aunque podía notar que algunas veces la pelinegra lo miraba de reojo, y no entendía el por qué.

-En un rato saldré a comprar unas cosas, ¿No te importa quedarte un momento sola?-le pregunto viéndola a los ojos, ella aparto su vista nerviosa.

-Está bien-respondió.

-¿Estas segura? Te tono algo rara- se burló.

-Estoy bien- replico molesta.

-Entonces saldré ahora, mantén tu celular encendido por cualquier cosa-le dijo y se despidió de la pelinegra.

-Otra vez sola-susurro Rukia y cerro sus parpados para quedarse dormida.

* * *

-Ichigo había comprado lo necesario para la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente y en silencio las llevo a casa, cuando entro en su habitación Rukia estaba dormida, era la perfecta oportunidad para salir de nuevo. Camino por el centro comercial viendo el sin fin de tiendas pero ninguna era lo del gusto de la pelinegra. Mañana era catorce de enero, y era su cumpleaños, él sabía que ella no disfrutaba mucho de ese día y que casi siempre se le olvidaba. Pero este año no, él se encargaría de que la pasara de maravilla, y quería comprarle un buen regalo, pero la tienda de Chappy a la cual planeaba ir, estaba cerrada justo hoy, se golpeó mentalmente al dejar el regalo a última hora. Lo recorrió en cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente, y nada lograba convencerlo, casi toda la vestimenta era de un tamaño demasiado grande para ella, y no tenía idea de que cuanto calzaba para regalarlo unos lindos zapatos. Derrotado, decidió regresar a casa, desanimado, por no poder regalarle nada este año. Le quedaba media calle para llegar, y una gran tienda le llamo la atención. El precio era elevado, pero todo era por Rukia, y decidió entrar a comprarle, estaba seguro que le encantaría. Frente a él estaba el regalo perfecto para su enana.

El regalo no podía simplemente ocultarlo, aunque la ventaja era que aun ella no podía levantarse del todo, y si pedía ayuda a sus hermanas tal vez pudieran ocultarlo. Cuando llego a casa Yuzu ya se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, le pidió ayuda antes de que Rukia se diera cuenta de que él había llegado. Lo escondieron en la habitación de las gemelas, a la peli castaña le encanto el regalo, y ella igualmente le había comprado uno, y por supuesto que le haría un delicioso pastel, todo era cosa de esperar a mañana y ver su cara de sorpresa. Entro en su habitación, ella aún estaba acostada justo como la había dejado, se encontraba leyendo una manga, en cuanto lo vio le sonrió.

-Tardaste un poco-le dijo, él se sentó en la silla a su lado.

-Tuve problemas para encontrar una de las cosas que me encargo Yuzu-mintió.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente, no me duele la herida, creo que hasta podría intentar levantarme-dijo apoyando una mano en la pared.

-¡Estás loca! Quédate como estas, podría abrirse-le grito.

-Eso lo sé, pero si no le intento jamás podre saber si puedo o no-dijo sonriendo y aparto a Ichigo para intentar levantarse. Subió su espalda hasta la pared, sentándose, no le había dolido, despego su espalda de la pared sentándose en la cama, con ayuda de Ichigo se levantó aunque con un poco de dolor.

-Te lo dije, de seguro se te ha abierto la herida-la regaño.

-Pero he podido levantarme-le dijo sonriendo y volvió a sentarse tocando su herida,

-Llamare al viejo para que te revise-dijo y bajo en busca de su padre.

* * *

-¿Sabes que ha ocurrido con Rukia, Ishida?-le pregunto un preocupado pelirrojo.

-Ayer una enfermera entro en medio de la clase buscando a Kurosaki-le explico.-Por lo que escucho a la señorita Kurogane la han apuñalado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Kurogane-san!-dijo una preocupada Inoue.

-Tenemos que ir a verla-sugirió Tatsuki.

-¿Perdón saben en donde esta?-pregunto Matsumoto quien también estaba preocupada.

-Es muy seguro que este con Kurosaki-Kun.

-Entonces, luego de clases vayamos a la casa de Kurosaki-dijo Ishida y todos asintieron. Todos quedaron esa misma tarde en ir a la casa de Ichigo para saber cómo se encontraba su amiga pelinegra. Ishida, quien sabía dónde quedaba la casa de la familia Kurosaki, fue quien los guía hasta el lugar. Tocaron la puerta y abrió Yuzu quien los invito a pesar a la casa.

-¿Ishida? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto.

-Nosotros también estamos aquí Kurosaki-Kun-dijo Inoue y vio que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Ishida, Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Matsumoto, Momo e incluso Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Idiota, queremos saber cómo se encuentra Rukia-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está en mi habitación ahora, el viejo la está revisando-explico y todos decidieron esperar a que el señor Kurosaki terminara con su revisión.

-Ishida, ¿Me prestarías tus apuntes de las clases de hoy?-le pregunto avergonzado, ya que nunca tuvo la necesidad de pedir su ayuda. El pelinegro le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-dijo e Ichigo suspiro de alivio. Ishida era un buen amigo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Kurogane?-pregunto Chad y todos miraron a Ichigo.

-Rukia estaba esperando que yo saliera de clases para irnos juntos y Ukitake-san fue a hablar con ella-les explico- Ukitake-san me dijo que un hombre apareció atrás de Rukia y la apuñalo y luego salió corriendo.

-¿Y está bien?-pregunto Keigo.

-De suerte la herida no fue tan profunda-dijo y todos se tranquilizaron.

-Me parece extraño que no haya robado nada-comento Tatsuki.

-No fue un robo, el día anterior un hombre intento ahorcar a Rukia, no creo que haya sido casualidad de nuevo.

-¿Por qué demonios no nos comentaste eso Ichigo?-grito Renji golpeándolo.

-Se me ha olvidado, además nos pareció un robo y no le tome mucha importancia-dijo adolorido.-Por eso se ha quedado en mi casa.

-¿Por qué alguien quisiera herir a Kurogane-san?-pregunto la peli naranja.

-No tengo idea-admitió Ichigo.

-Debemos hacer algo, no podemos esperar a que vuelvan a herir a Rukia para saber que está en peligro-comento Renji aun enfadado.

-Cuando hablen con Rukia por favor no mencionen nada de algún ataque, solo pregunten si está bien-dijo el peli naranja, sabía que ella se sentiría mal por preocupar a sus amigos.

-¿ya podemos ir a verla?-pregunto Matsumoto desesperada.

-Antes de ir quisiera invitarlos mañana-explico Ichigo.-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rukia.

-¡Es verdad lo había olvidado!-dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-Yo si lo recordé-comento el pelirrojo.-Le compre un regalo hace un par de semanas.

-¡Démosle una sorpresa a Rukia-chan!-exclamo la peli naranja.

-Ya puede ver a Rukia-chan-los interrumpió Isshin, y todos subieron las escaleras apresurados hacia el cuarto del peli naranja.

-¡Kurogane-san!-lloro Orihime abriendo la puerta, y todos entraron seguido de la peli naranja.

-Inoue-dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-¡Hemos venido a visitarte Rukia-chan!-dijo y Matsumoto la abrazo hundiéndola en sus grandes atributos.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡No la dejas respirar!-grito Hinamori.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Matsumoto.-Pero es que me emocionado al verte.

-¿Estas bien Rukia?-pregunto Renji apartando a la peli naranja.

-Estoy bien Renji-respondió.

-¡Mi hermosa Rukia-chan!-lloro Keigo abrazándola.

Tatsuki lo aparto con una patada.

-Sí que no haces pasar unos sustos Rukia-dijo Tatsuki.

-Ya tranquilos-dijo sonriendo.-Estoy bien y eso es lo importante.

-Si pero Kurogane-san-hablo Ishida.- Ya han sido dos veces que la han atacado. Él también se preocupaba por la pelinegra aunque no lo demostrara demasiado, era como una hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

-Lo sé, pero… No es algo que importe-respondió.-Ya quedo en el pasado, y no quiero hablar de eso. Todos asintieron e Ishida se disculpó.

* * *

-Ichigo, hablemos un momento-lo detuvo Isshin antes de que subiera a su habitación con los demás.

-Que ocurre viejo-le pregunto Ichigo bostezando.

-Protege a Rukia-chan, Ichigo-le dijo con unas palmadas en su ancha espalda.-Pero cuídate tú también.

-Claro que lo hare papa-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Me llamaste papa!-grito Isshin emocionado, Ichigo lo golpeo.

-¡Lo arruinaste!-grito.- ¿Cómo estaban sus heridas?-le pregunto cambiando de tema antes de que terminara en peor.

-No se han abierto cuando se levantó.-Están bastante bien, solo cambie sus vendas.

Ichigo asintió y fue hacia su habitación.

* * *

-Byakuya ¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto el peliblanco.

-Es un diario que he recibido hoy por la mañana-le contesto observando la gruesa cubierta.

-¿Quién lo ha enviado?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé-respondió viéndolo a la cara.-Pero pertenecen a Hisana.

-¿No lo has abierto?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Vino con una nota-le dijo señalando un nota de papel.-Dice que solo puede abrirse con una llave especial.

-Deberías hablar con Rukia-san, talves sepa algo-le sugirió.

-Visitaremos mañana la casa de los Kurosaki-dijo y esa fueron sus últimas palabras en la tarde.


	6. El cumpleaños de Rukia: parte I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza D: tuve que organizar más ideas para el Fanfic y ayer por fin logre poner en orden todas...Siento que este capitulo se revelaron más cosas de las que esperaba, pero era necesario para poder seguir descubriendo más, no crean que por revelar estas dos cosas ya sabrán todo, es apenas el comienzo hay muchas cosas más. Respondo comentarios :v **

**-Lolipox: xD lamento dejarte con suspenso pero es necesario para sorprenderse con esta historia, para ser la primera ve que escribo algo así al parecer voy bien, me alegro que te guste, no planeaba colocar a Senna, solo que sabes, siempre hay una rival entre los protagonistas, y Senna formara parte de un rol bastante importante en la historia. Ose Ichigo no podía ver como atacaban a su enana xD**

**-Jawii: Me da felicidad que te guste xD no quiero que sea tan cursi Ichigo, pero no puedo evitar imaginarle un poco de esa forma xD aquí esta el otro capitulo así que disfrutalo +w+**

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: Primero que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir comentarios grandes, me animan mucho a seguir y bueno ahora te dire algo de lo que has dicho en ambos comentarios xD Creo que ya es algo obvio que Aizen sera el malo de la historia pero no es solo un malo, también hay más y quisiera ya decir todo los secretos pero debo esperar hasta el final para ver la cara de todos xD la escena de ambos durmiendo es tan linda c: y claro que Isshin debía decir algo pero para el es más que obvio que el idiota de Ichigo siente algo por Rukia, no planeaba poner la apariencia del atacante, pero eso sera relevante para que Rukia descubra todo, y tranquila xD ya veras que Ulquiorra aparecera en más de una ocasión y poco a poco se ira descubriendo todo, si y no xD Ginrei y Aizen tienen mucho que ver pero ni ambos saben que secretos hay entre toda estos personajes, creen saber todo pero no lo saben, y si Ulquiorra conoce a Rukia, en este capitulo se revela algo de eso y los siguientes explicare como es que se conocen todo a su paso, me gustaría saber cuales son tus teorias a ver que tanto te estas acercando a la verdad xD aunque quisiera preguntarles a todos ¿Quién crees que es K? se van a sorprender de quien es xD mi parte favorita fue escribir la parte Ichiruki, Ichigo dejara aquella faceta pero sera algo que también traiga problemas. Te va a encantar la historia de ambas, sobre todo de Hisana, por que a la vez Rukia no sabia que tanto ocultaba su madre, espero un comentario de este capitulo xD nos vemos c:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**El cumpleaños de Rukia.**

-**Catorce de enero ciudad de Karakura.**

**-**Rukia se había levantado tarde ese día, era las diez de la mañana y no había señales de nadie en la casa, fijo su vista en la mesa de noche, estaba un plato de comida y una nota, se sentó en la colcha sin dificultad, tomo la bandeja lo cual tenía un delicioso olor y abrió el pequeño papel que se encontraba a un lado de una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Enana, tuve que salir, no te levantes y si hay una emergencia llámame, volveré cuando pueda. Te deje el desayuno, espero que te guste. Nos vemos.

Cuando termino de leer, sonrió, tomo un sorbo del chocolate y probó un bocado de los panqueques con forma de Chappy. La había sorprendida con ese desayuno. ¿Por qué la comida tan especial?, no entendió por qué de aquel desayuno y prendió su celular. Tenía ocho mensajes. Abrió el primero sorprendiéndose con el contenido.

-Oye pitufa, visitare Karakura en estos días espero verte. El número estaba en desconocido, pero la única persona que la llamaba de esa manera era: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Frunció el ceño pero al instante lo relajo, al menos vendría a visitarla. El mensaje había sido enviado hace cinco días en la madrugada. Abrió el otro mensaje y lo leyó.

-Mi viaje se retrasó, pero creo que llegare a tiempo. Cuídate. Este lo había enviado hace cuatro días. Abrió el tercero.

-Ulquiorra, Nell y Riruka te extrañan, aunque no la admitan y vendrán conmigo, ya subiremos al avión. Ese lo había enviado hace tres días en la tarde. Abrió el cuarto y se sorprendió.

-ya llegamos, y nos hospedamos en el hotel "Las noches" te esperamos allí para salir. Justo se lo había enviado el día en que la habían atacado por segunda vez.

-¿En dónde estás? Te esperamos y nunca llegaste ¿Está todo bien? Me comienzo a preocupar por ti pitufa No contestas ninguno de mis mensajes. Ese había sido enviado hace dos días justo a la hora del ataque.

-Te llevamos buscando todo el día ¿En dónde estás metida? Ese había sido enviando ayer, y se lamentó no haberle respondido.

-¡feliz cumpleaños pitufa! ¿Creíste que me olvidaría? Quiero verte pronto. Ese había sido enviando hace apenas pocas horas, y el resto de los mensajes eran de llamadas perdidas por parte de ese número. ¿Cumpleaños?- se preguntó. ¡Había olvidado su propio cumpleaños! Pero eso no era variedad, siempre odio aquel día desde lo que paso hace algunos años. Ahora entendía el porqué de tan especial desayuno por parte de Ichigo, con todo lo que paso con los ataques, se había olvidado de que era enero, el mes de su cumpleaños.

Devoro el desayuno y marco el número de Grimmjow, repico y repico, pero nunca atendieron. Intento un par de veces pero nada, tal vez estaba ocupada. Rendida, dejo la bandeja a un lado y se echó de nuevo en la almohada. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, miro el reloj, ya eran las dos de la tarde. Se sentó y vio su cabello sucio y desordenado, tenía que darse una ducha. Se levantó sin dolor agarrando una toalla para entrar al baño. Lleno la bañera con agua caliente y entro, no sin antes quitar sus vendas. La herida estaba a cicatrizando, y ya no le dolía, lo cual era una buena señal. Lavo su cabello largo y su cuerpo, relajándose con el agua caliente. Salió envuelta en una toalla, y cogió la ropa que Yuzu le había prestado, eran unos shorts y una camisa, pero abrió las gavetas de ropa del peli naranja y saco de él un enorme suéter gris. Era el favorito de él, y se lo coloco precisamente por eso, además de que le quedaba bastante grande y era caliente. Se puso unos zapatos que llevaba puestos el día del ataque, y bajo las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la cocina su celular sonó, creyó que talves era Grimmjow devolviéndole la llamada, cuando abrió el mensaje sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te estoy observando, no creas que me he olvidado de los pequeños secretos de tu madre y tuyos. Prepárate porque esto, es solo el comienzo-K. ¿Otro mensaje de K? Se llevó una mano al rostro intentando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-¿Rukia estas bien?-pregunto el peli naranja sobresaltándola.

-Ichigo-le dijo.-Me has asustado.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona-se burló y ella sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-Necesito un favor-le dijo.-Quiero ir a mi casa por unas cosas, por favor-le suplico. Ella necesitaba encontrar la nota anterior, talves podría describir algo sobre aquella persona llamada "K" y darle alguna pista de quien era y que quería.

-Si quieres vamos ahora-le dijo. Y ambos fueron rumbo a la casa de la pelinegra. Eso había sido más sencillo de lo que planeaba Ichigo. En el camino Ichigo estaba nervioso, el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella lo hacía sentir extraño, deseaba tanto estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, por otra parte Rukia sentía las miradas de reojo del peli naranja, la hacían sentirse nerviosa, y por alguna razón la hacía sonrojarse. Rukia recordó que cuando era niña a pesar de golpear siempre al idiota del peli naranja comenzó a descubrir sentimientos que nunca antes había encontrado, pero la razón por la cual lo olvido fue cuando se fue a Estados Unidos.

La pelinegra sin pensarlo tomo la cálida mano de su acompañante quien se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo lo hizo sin pensar, recordó el momento en que eran niños, y él le dijo que tomara su mano cuando lo necesitara.

**-Flash Back:**

-Una pelinegra se encontraba llorando, su pequeño peluche de Chappy tenía el relleno afuera, una oreja arrancada y todo destrozado. Abrazo al conejo destrozando aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos no llores-dijo un peli naranja intentando animarla.

-Pero Chappy está destrozado-sollozo.

-Es hora de que superes al estúpido conejo-le dijo suspirando.

-¡Chappy no es estúpido!-dijo y volvió a llorar. Ichigo se rasco la cabeza nervioso pensando en lo que podía hacer para animarla.

-No llores Rukia, no me gusta verte llorar-le dijo el peli naranja.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto y el asintió.

-Ven toma mi mano-le indico.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Toma mi mano cuando sientas un vacío o cuando lo necesites-le dijo y ella sonrió tomando su mano, ambos sonrieron y caminaron juntos agarrados de sus pequeñas manos. Luego de aquello el mismo Ichigo se llevó a su casa el destrozado peluche de Chappy, y le rogo a su madre que lo ayudara a reponerlo, ella encantada lo arreglo con ayuda de su hijo y al siguiente día le devolvió el Chappy que se encontraba perfectamente cosido y rellenado.

**-Fin Flash Back: **

-Oye Ichigo-susurro la pelinegra nerviosa, el chico la miro con atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

-¿Recuerdas…cuando…-tartamudeo.-Cuando éramos niños y me dijiste que si lo necesitara Agarrara tu manos?

-Lo recuerdo-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Justo ahora lo necesitaba, y es por eso que lo he hecho-dijo sonrojada, él sonrió.

-No te preocupes, puedes tomar mi mano cuando quieras-le dijo.

-Gracias, Ichigo.

.

.

.

-Al parecer nadie se encuentra en casa-dijo el peli blanco echando un vistazo por la ventana.

-Ya veo-contesto el peli negro.

-Llamare a Isshin-dijo sacando el celular de su bolsillo y marcando en las teclas los números.

-¿Alo?-se escuchó del otro lado.

-Es Ukitake, hemos venido a tu casa y no hay nadie-le explico.

-Ah, es que mi estúpido hijo quiere organizarle una sorpresa a Rukia-chan por su cumpleaños, todos estamos esperándolos en la casa de Rukia-chan-explico entusiasmado el pelinegro.-Pueden venir a celebrarlo con nosotros.

-Nos pasaremos por allí un momento, necesitamos hablar con Rukia-indico el peli blanco para luego cortar la llamada.-Están en la casa de Rukia-explico el peli blanco a Byakuya.-Cumple años hoy.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella en otro momento-indico el oji gris.

-Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para acercarnos a ella-insistió.-No le damos demasiada confianza y puede sentirse atrapada.

-De acuerdo, vayamos-dijo rindiéndose, de todas maneras Ukitake tenía razón, la primera vez que hablo con ellos había tenido una apuñalada, y podría creer que era culpa de ambos, si quería respuestas, necesitaban darle la confianza para hablar.

.

.

.

-Llegamos-anuncio Ichigo a una despistada Rukia. Esta se quedó en unos segundos de ensoñación, Ichigo tuve que tocarle el hombro para que te arrizara en la tierra.

-Tengo las llaves en mi bolso-dijo abriéndolo para buscar en su bolso. Mientras ella revolvía el interior de su bolsa buscando las llaves, Ichigo se asomó por la ventana y dio la señal. Luego de unos minutos al fin encontró la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, justo como lo había dejado el otro día.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos sobre saltando a la pobre pelinegra quien sostenía su pecho tratando de no sufrir un paro cardiaco.

-¡Oh vamos Rukia-chan! No te ves tan emocionada-le dijo Matsumoto abrazándola.

-¡Me habéis dado un paro cardiaco!-grito a todo pulmón.

-Te queríamos dar una sorpresa Kurogane-san-le explico Inoue.

-Inoue, chicos-dijo fijando su vista en los invitados.- estaban todos sus amigos de la universidad y de su niñez, Ishida, Renji, Momo, Matsumoto, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chad, ¡Incluso la familia de Ichigo se encontraba ahí!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños querida tercera hija!-grito abrazándola Isshin, estrujándola.

-¡Mi querida Kuchiki-san!-lloro Keigo abrazando sus piernas, el peli naranja hizo que la soltara de una patada. Primero su padre y ahora Keigo, todos insistían en hacerlo irritar de sobre manera. Pero eso no detuvo a que Isshin la abrazara más y Keigo se pegara a sus piernas y pies.

-Asano-kun-dijo dándolo la sonrisa más dulce, Keigo al verla se derritió.

-¡Hermosa!-pensó Keigo antes de tener una hemorragia y caer al piso inconsciente, Chad tuvo que cargarlo afuera.

-¡Que esperamos para ir a la piscina! Anuncio Matsumoto y todos la siguieron.

Rukia sonrió.

-¿Ichigo y todo esto?-le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Es solo una pequeña fiesta para mi amiga de la infancia, ¿No te gusta?-le pregunto inquieto.

Ella rio un poco para luego dar otra sonrisa.

-Claro que me gusta idiota, es solo que no me lo esperaba-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe.- ¿Lo has organizado tú?

-Soy la persona que ha organizado toda la sorpresa-respondió con el ego alto.

-Gracias Ichigo-le dijo y le dio un gran abrazo que el no dudo en corresponder.

-Siento interrumpir el lindo momento entre ustedes-los interrumpió Matsumoto.-Pero Rukia, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-¿Está bien?-le pregunto Rukia a Ichigo.

-Ve, después de todo es tu fiesta-le dijo, ella asintió y siguió a Matsumoto, mientras Ichigo fue a buscar el regalo de Rukia, estaba seguro de que le encantaría.

-¿A quién quieres presentarme Matsumoto?-pregunto curiosa.

Matsumoto sonrió.

-Lo conocí hace un par de semanas, y en realidad lo quiero Rukia, sabes que no soy tan buena en el amor como siempre digo, y es importante que mis amigos lo aprueben y quiero que tú seas la primera-le explico tomándola de las manos y la arrastro hasta el otro lado de la piscina.

-Estoy segura que es un buen chico, con esta actitud que tienes debe serlo-le sonrió.

-Bueno Rukia-le dijo señalándole un hombre de tez blanca y cabello platinado, llevaba puesto un traje gris de rayas y una corbata roja, al verla amplio sus sonrisa, le causó gran curiosidad al ver que no abría los ojos.-Su nombre es Ichimaru Gin.

-Un placer conocerla señorita-dijo el hombre sonriéndole y ofreciendo su mano. Ella no dudo en responder.

-El placer es mío Ichimaru-san-saludo de igual modo.

-Rangiku me ha contado muchas cosas de ti Kurogane Rukia-le dijo.

-Bueno apenas hoy me habla de usted, pero le aseguro que nos llevaremos bien-le dijo y él sonrió. Matsumoto estaba más que feliz.

-¡Oye Rukia abre tus regalos ya!-le grito Tatsuki desde la piscina.

-Sé que es algo inesperado pero le he traído algo-dijo Gin extendido le una caja adornada con cinta. Aquello lo sorprendió para ser alguien que apenas conocía.

-¡Vamos Rukia ábrelo!- Rukia hizo caso a lo que decía su amiga Matsumoto y deshacía el nudo del regalo, le quito el papel y se sorprendió al ver una hermoso reloj con su nombre.

-Oh, Gin-san…es…precioso, muchas gracias-le agradeció.

-de nada, se lo merece después de todo Kurogane-san.

-¡Rukia abre el mío!-grito Renji quien le dio un grande presente. Al final termino abriendo los regalos de todos, Renji le regalo una colección de DVD de Chappy, junto con una colección completa de juego de cocina, Isshin le regalo un camasutra con un bono incluido: dos cajas de preservativos, lo cual ella al verlo se sonrojo, pero lo acepto aun así, Orihime le regalo unos peluches una deliciosa caja de, Ishida le regalo un vestido diseñado por el mismo, era de color azul turquesa y era de su estilo, Chad le regalo un hermoso Bonsái y rosas que coloco junto a las demás plantas de su jardín., Mizuiro le regalo algunas pulseras y collares, Keigo le regalo un vestido de Maid, que insistió en estrenar junto con él , recibiendo golpes de Ichigo, Tatsuki y Renji. Momo le regalo un día en el spa con todos los gastos pagados, el ultimo regalo fue el de Ichigo, lo cual era el más grande. Tenía un pequeño agujero, lo abrió poco a poco y vio que era una pequeña cama para animales, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, con curiosidad metió la mano y sintió algo pequeño y peludo, miro a Ichigo quien le indico: -Adelante. Metió la otra mano y saco una pequeña bolita blanca de ahí, se movió un poco y subió sus orejitas, era blanquito y chiquito. Era un pequeño conejo, los ojos negros y el pelaje blanco lo hacía ver adorable. Lo tomo y se lo llevo al pecho.

-Ichigo…es hermoso-le dijo acariciando al conejito mientras que este movía su nariz rosada.

-Sabía que te iba a encantar-le dijo y acaricio al pequeño amigo peludo.

-Pero Ichigo, te debe haber costado mucho-le dijo.

-La verdad es que si-dijo.-Pero... Lo hice por ti ¿Entiendes?

-Gracias Ichigo-le dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Un solo beso, hizo que sonriera como un idiota y la viera de manera especial. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por cierto pelirrojo.

-Kurogane-san deberías cambiarte si quieres pasar un rato en la piscina-le sugirió Orihime.

-Es verdad, iré a cambiarme-dicho eso Rukia subió a su habitación, se colocó un Bikini color esmeralda y arriba de ello un short y solo dejando la parte de arriba de su Bikini descubierto, Rukia no tenía demasiado delantera y era algo que no le importaba, con aquel tamaño se sentía bien, se soltó el cabello y agarro su bloqueador solar, cuando tenía todo lista para salir, una pequeña caja rosada llamo su atención. Se acercó y lo cogió deshaciendo el lazo rojo, se sorprendió al encontrar una pulsera elegante con su nombre grabado.-Tonto Ichigo-pensó. Había una nota, asi que la tomo y la leyó.

-¿Sorprendida no? Feliz cumpleaños pequeña tonta, no olvides que se tu sucio secretito, espero te gusta la sorpresa, habrá muchas más esperándote. Pásala bien, con todo el amor: K. Rukia tiro la nota en el suelo. ¿Quién era K? ¿Por qué la acosaba? ¿Por qué sabia su secreto? Se lavó la cara con agua fría y trato de olvidarlo, después de todo era su día, era su cumpleaños. Debía de hablar con alguien sobre K, pero el riesgo de que le hagan daño a esa persona era alta. Guardo el regalo y bajo las escaleras para ir al patio trasero, ahí se encontró con una sorpresa: Ukitake y aquel hombre de la otra vez se encontraban hablando con Isshin.

-¡Oh Rukia-chan que bueno que ya estás aquí!-le dijo y los ojos grises de Byakuya la miraron directamente, intimidándola, deseo en ese momento estar cubierta con al menos una camisa y no estar al descubierto a aquel par de desconocidos. Por un momento pensó. ¿Y si él es K? su apellido era Kuchiki así que tal vez eso tendría relación con las notas.

-Oh Kurogane, nos hemos enterado de tu cumpleaños hace poco y no hemos podido traerte un regalo decente-le dijo y le dio un ramo de rosas rojas.-Espero que te guste.

-No se preocupe, están muy hermosas-le sonrió.

-Hemos venido a hablar contigo, si es que no te molesta.

-¡No hay problema!-exclamo. Byakuya seguido de Ukitake y Isshin tomaron asiento en la sala para conversar, ella estaba algo incomoda, el hecho de que aquel hombre: Byakuya fuera K la abrumaba, confiaban en Isshin y Ukitake y cualquier pregunta que le hicieran ella podría contestarla fácilmente, pero si él era K sabría más de sus secretos, más para atacarla, más a su favor.

-Rukia…tal vez no me presente de la mejor forma mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya-se presentó.-Soy un conocido de tu madre-su voz era tan profunda y fría que le dio algo de miedo y se removió un poco.

-Mucho gusto, señor Kuchiki, yo tampoco me presente adecuadamente, soy Kurogane Rukia, y soy hija de Hisana-se presentó también.

-Sé que no es correcto entregarte esto hoy, pero ayer Byakuya ha recibido este diario de Hisana-explico Ukitake.-Pero, no sabemos que contiene adentro o como abrirlo, y no hay otra persona en la cual confiemos para darle esto. Le entrego el diario, tenía una cubierta de cuero negro, el borde de color rosa, grueso y con un grande candado dorado.

-Pero ¿Por qué me han dado esto?-les pregunto mientras inspeccionaba el diario.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo abrirlo-le dijo Ukitake tomándola de las manos.-Hisana nunca fue muy directa, y conociéndola puede que aquí este la respuesta de todo lo que ha pasado todos estos años.

-No confiamos en nadie más que Kurosaki y usted-hablo el pelinegro.

-Prométenos que lo vas a guardar y cuidar Rukia-rogo Ukitake.

-Es algo grande como para que yo pueda guardarlo…pero…lo intentare.- ¿Y esta nota?-pregunto al fijarse que había una nota pegada en la parte de atrás.

-Hemos intentando investigar sobre los dos ataques que has tenido, intentaremos protegerte por ahora-le aseguro.- La nota la escribió la persona que la envió, solo ha escrito su inicial. Y si me permites, quiero hacerte una pregunta algo incomoda, entenderemos si no quieres responder.

-No se preocupe-asintió confundida, leyó la nota y se fijó que no había mensaje alguno solo una letra, la letra que hacía que se colocara nerviosa, "K" si aquel hombre era K, no tenía sentido enviarse el diario de su madre a el mismo.

-¿Hisana te conto alguna vez sobre tu padre?-le pregunto sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ella suspiro y pensó un momento su respuesta.

-La verdad es que no, solo me conto que antes de que yo naciera por un accidente de autos-explico.-Es todo lo que se dé el, no quise preguntar su nombre, estaba muy lastimada.

-Entiendo-dijo.-Rukia talves no sea el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero creo que deberías saberlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir Ukitake-san?-le dijo confundida.

-Yo soy el padre de Hisana-le dijo el peli blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida.- ¡Donde estuviste todo este tiempo!-le grito mientras que se levantaba del mueble, todos en la fiesta los miraron sorprendidos.

-Rukia cálmate-dijo Isshin.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Todo este tiempo he pensado que no tengo familia! ¿Y ahora resulta que tengo un abuelo?

-Rukia, nosotros tampoco sabíamos que Hisana tenía una hija-explico Byakuya, todos en la fiesta quedaron callados y miraban la escena sin entender de que hablaban.

-¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabían?! Quiero decir, demonios ¡Eres su padre!-le grito apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Hisana desapareció hace veinte años Rukia, nunca volvimos a verla o tener contacto con ella.

Ella suspiro y trago grueso.

-¿Sabes alguna forma de hablar con ella?-pregunto Isshin quien la tomo de las manos para tranquilizarla. Ellos merecían saberlo, después de todo la conocían y la querían ¿No? Rukia pensó en las palabras correctas para decir la noticia que devastaría a todos.

-No podrán hablar con ella-dijo en tartamudeo.-Ella murió hace tres años.


	7. El cumpleaños de Rukia Parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**¡Hoola! :D ¿Qué creían? ¿Que me había olvidado de actualizar esta historia? Se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero enserio no tenía inspiración y antes de continuar escribiendo capítulos quiero preguntarles algo y quiero que sean sinceras por que es importante para seguir actualizando esta historia.**

**-¿Escribo bien? Se que no soy la mejor escritora pero siempre que escribo algo se me hace difícil escoger otras palabras, y cuando por fin creo que esta bien y lo publico al rato que lo leo siento que es horrible, no soy muy perfeccionista pero a la hora de escribir si lo hago y quiero que me conteste esa pregunta :c se que uno de mis problemas es que repito muchas palabras pero del resto quiero que me den una buena opinión sobre como escribo y no precisamente en la parte de los signos o acentuación si no en las palabras o la forma que uso de escribir.**

**-Respondo comentarios :3**

**_-himary_****_:_ Eso no lo sabrán hasta después xD aunque no planeaba colocar lo de Ukitake y eso no es lo único que se van a quedar como wtf o.o gracias por seguir la historia y espero que leas este capítulo luego de medio siglo de no publicar c:**

**_-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:_ JAJAJAJAJ sabia que nadie se esperaba lo de Ukitake muajaja (? créeme no sera el único trauma-post lectura JAJAJAJA lo de ulquiorra te vas a sorprender mucho o.o falta poco para que ellos aparezcan tal vez en dos capítulos o en el siguiente. JAJAJ me da risa que intentes descubrir quien es K pero ninguno de los que has dicho lo es xD en realidad iba a colocar la letra A pero coloque K por Kuchiki así que eso no tiene nada que ver con la persona que esta detrás de los mensajes, cuando adivines tal vez o revele quien es K puede que te sorprenda pero te va más a sorprender más la RAZÓN de los mensajes C: te dejo con más misterios y dudas con este capi, quería que la historia fuera más larga pero creo que la hare menos de 20 capítulos. He estado leyendo el librod e Código Da vinci y se me ha ocurrido muchas ideas que puedo usar para la historia el libro me inspiro c: **

**_-Ana:_ Si es verdad :c pero no te alarmes Hisana incluso dejo muchas pistas y causa más confusión estando muerta.**

_**\- .3363 : **_**Gracias por seguir mi historia c: y perdón por la tardanza, espero que este capítulo te guste y espero ver tu comentario en este capítulo.**

**NOTICIA:**

**Decidí pasar esta historia en Wattpad con nombres creados por mi, pero si quieren ayudarme a escoger los nombres o apariencias de los personajes pueden decirme c: **

**AYUDA SI alguna sabe como hacer trailers como las novelas de Wattpad puede decirme y hablamos en privado quisiera tener una ayuda para tener un hermoso trailer para mis novelas C:**

* * *

**Capitulo seis: Cumpleaños de Rukia: parte II**

-No podrán hablar con ella-dijo en tartamudeo.-Ella murió hace tres años.

Todos quedaron en silencio, algunos estaban sumamente sorprendidos y otro no tanto, como Isshin que ya se había hecho la idea de que era lo que había pasado luego de que ella abandonara Karakura.

-¿Cómo murió?-pregunto directamente el peli blanco. Byakuya aún tenía la mirada perdida.

-Fue…asesinada-hablo en susurro.-Tres apuñaladas, un corte en el cuello. Decir aquello era bastante difícil, pero si lo ocultaba más seria incluso peor para ella, aunque era demasiado detallada su muerte, era algo que nunca se le olvidaría, la imagen de su madre muerta nunca lograría sacarla de su cabeza, tenía la mirada gacha pero se atrevió a levantarla, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero lo que realmente la había dejado inquieta era la mirada perdida del hombre llamado Byakuya, aunque no pudiera verlo a los ojos, estaba segura de que estaba triste, que la noticia del alguna forma le había afectado, ¿Estaría fingiendo? Si él era "K" lo más probable es que quisiera hacerle creer lo contrario, pero si lo pensaba mejor él era el único que no le había dicho nada de su relación con su madre, era misterioso, y eso despertaba su curiosidad. Ukitake no estaba menos sorprendido, pero incluso en el fondo, muy en el fondo era algo que había pasado ya por su cabeza y que no se atrevía a admitir.

-Es mejor que cambiemos de tema y dejemos esto para otro día-hablo Isshin en un intento por calmar la situación, aunque realmente ya estaba bastante tensa.

-Debemos irnos-escupió Byakuya indiferente y sin esperar al peliblanco este ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta. El hombre se despidió de la cumpleañera y siguió el camino del oji gris, no sin antes disculparse por arruinar la alegría de todos, nadie le dijo nada de su actitud, se imaginaban que aquello era algo que lo había afectado bastante y era mejor darle su espacio. Luego de aquel momento tan intenso todos volvieron a la fiesta a divertirse, Rukia hablaba con Matsumoto mientras jugaba con el pequeño conejito, y algunos estaban en la piscina nadando, riendo y divirtiéndose.

-Y bien Rukia, ¿Qué te pareció Gin?-le pregunto mientras veía a su nuevo novio hablando alegremente con Ishida.

Rukia le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se ve bastante tranquilo comparado contigo-bromeo.-Creo que me agrada.

-Es un alivio, a Momo no parece agradarle demasiado-añadió con desgano.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-le pregunto mientras que mojaba sus pies en el agua.

-No lo creo, ella misma me lo ha dejado bastante claro-explico.-Dice que no parece muy confiable. Y tenía algo de razón-pensó la oji violeta.

-¿Por qué no confía en él? ¿Le hizo algo?-pregunto inquieta.

-Digamos que empezaron con el pie izquierdo-dijo.-Momo parece incomodarse cuando él sonríe. Rukia en ese momento lo observo, siempre tenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, era misteriosa y ocultaba cosas, además de aquello, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados,- Si lo conociera mejor diría que tenía algo que ver con K-pensó.

Por otro lado Ichigo tenía abierto los ojos, miro a su alrededor, todos estaban riendo, hablando o comiendo, se apartó de los demás y leyó la nota de nuevo, era un pequeño papel que contenía un mensaje que hizo que lo leyera unas mil veces más.

-Debe ser difícil ver como la chica que te gusta te ve como su primer y mejor amigo-K. No entendía quien podría haberle enviado aquella nota, pero lo más importante era, ¿Cómo lo sabía? No es que fuera tan obvio o al menos no cuando estaba con ella, y el único que lo sabía realmente bien eran solo sus amigos, ni su familia lo sabía aunque ya se había hecho una idea. Talves sea solo alguna broma de su padre o Keigo, ya después discutiría aquello. Regreso a la fiesta para hablar con Renji y disfrutar de la fiesta.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato con la pelota pregunto Renji?-los demás lo pensaron un poco y terminaron aceptando, al principio comenzaron los hombres jugando algo de voleibol dentro de la piscina, luego de un rato se les unió Tatsuki luego de escuchar algo que la hizo molestar.

-¿Qué has dicho Renji? ¿Qué las mujeres no podemos jugar voleibol?-pregunto con una mirada asesina al pobre pelirrojo.

Renji palideció.

-Es eso lo que dijo-lo apoyo Ichigo.-Unas niñitas como ustedes podrían lastimarse una uña-todos mentalmente se dieron una cachetada mental, había personas que querían ver arder el mundo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Esta niñita te pateara tu enorme trasero de zanahoria!-le grito Rukia quien apoyando a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Por qué demonios te metes con mi cabello medio metro?!-le grito.

-¿Entonces es un reto eh?-pregunto Ishida acomodando sus lentes.

-¡Les enseñaremos como se juega!-grito Matsumoto sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a su novio Gin que al final termino sonriendo. Matsumoto se quitó la camisa y entro al agua, la vista de los chicos paso de la rubia hasta Tatsuki que al principio se mostró nerviosa de quitarse sus ropas y jugar en traje de baño.

-¿No puedo jugar así?-les pregunto. Matsumoto se acercó a ella y a la fuerza le quito la playera y los shorts que llevaban puestos, todos miraron sorprendidos a la pelinegra, casi siempre usaba ropas de tallas más grandes y nunca había mostrado mucho más, y causaba que nos mostrara sus curvas ni atributos, a Ichigo y a Chad rápidamente les dio igual, Ishida desvió la mirada y Renji se quedó mirándole.

-¡Se te va a caer la baba Renji!-se burló Ichigo, recibiendo un puñetazo de un sonrojado Renji.

Luego de ello Rukia bajo sus shorts y se metió al agua de un chapuzón, no sin antes dejar embobado a un peli naranja.

-¡A quien se le cae la baba ahora!-se burló Renji.

-¿No vas a jugar Inoue?-le pregunto Rukia, la peli castaña negó.

-No soy muy buena en deportes, así que sería un estorbo-explico.

-¡Pero no hace falta alguien más!-dijo Rangiku.

-¡Yo juego!-grito Momo quitándose la ropa y entrando al agua. Comenzó el juego y del lado de los chicos se encontraban Ichigo, Renji, Chad e Ishida mientras que en el lado de las chicas estaban Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo y Matsumoto.

-¡Denle una paliza a Ichi-nii!-grito Yuzu junto con su padre, que en vez de apoyar a los chicos apoyaba el grupo de las chicas.

-¡Esperen! ¡No será divertido sin una apuesta!-dijo Rukia, a todos les pareció gustarle la idea.

-Si ustedes ganan ¿Qué haremos nosotros?-les pregunto Ichigo, por una parte tenían miedo las chicas podían ser muy malas si de apuestas se trataban. Ellas se reunieron un momento y luego de reírse un montón finalmente anunciaron su reto.

-Momo, Rukia y yo estamos a cargo del puesto de Literatura en la Universidad, y hemos decidió hacer un par de obras y como la carrera de Música se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos lo haremos como un musical, y para promocionarlo estábamos pensando en una forma de obtener más público-les explico con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver con eso?-le pregunto un confundido pelirrojo, le daba miedo la respuesta no le daba buena espina lo que esas mujeres pensaban.

-Tendrán que ayudarnos a promocionar nuestras obras y ayudarnos con todo-les dijo Momo.

-Y no pueden decir que no-les dijo Rukia.-Tienen que hacer todo los que les digamos. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron si era una obra no sería tan difícil era un obra sencilla, y además ¿Qué podría salir mal en eso? Además de que no tenían que participar obligatoriamente en el evento de su carrera.

-Está bien aceptamos, pero si nosotros ganamos serán nuestras Maid personales durante una semana-les dijo Renji sonriendo. Las chicas aceptaron orgullosas y con muchas de ganas de ganar, esto sería divertido.

-¡Vamos Kurosaki-Kun Kurogane-san!-les anime Inoue.

-¡Deberías apoyarnos a nosotras Orihime!-le grito a la peli castaña. El juego empezó no sin antes recordar que el primer equipo en llegar a cinco puntos ganaba, comenzó con el primer punto para los chicos eso no desanimo a las chicas, el siguiente punto fue para las chicas que fue anotado por Momo, el siguiente fue punto Matsumoto que logro distraer a Renji con sus atributos y anoto el punto, Ichigo anoto un punto quedando empatados, Tatsuki logro el tercer punto para las chicas, luego de un par de intentos Momo logro el cuarto punto dejándolo a uno solo de la victoria, los chicos se pusieron las pilas y anotaron los otros dos puntos de inmediato, ambos equipos quedaban empatados y listo para ganar, durante un rato ambos quipos aprovecharon la oportunidad la distracción pero el equipo enemigo lo bloqueaba con agilidad, las chicas algunas veces intentaban ayudar a Rukia, ya que con la apuñalada que aún estaba algo abierta sería peligroso, al final con ayuda de Tatsuki ya que aún le dolía la herida, Rukia anoto el punto final y una victoria para las chicas.

Matsumoto cargo a Tatsuki en sus hombros y las demás comenzaron a echar broma hacia los chicos por su fracaso en el juego, los demás felicitaron a las chicas. Se hicieron las seis de la noche picaron la torta de chocolate hecha por Yuzu, pero aun la fiesta no terminaba, todos comieron algo y sirvieron vino, el mayor de los Kurosaki y las pequeñas Yuzu y Karin junto con Gin, se habían marchado hace apenas unos minutos los primeros por que mañana tendrían un largo día y el ultimo por una emergencia de último minuto, quedaron solamente el grupo de amigos, donde los hombres estaban en la piscina y las mujeres en el Yacuzzi, ellos bromeaban sobre cualquier cosa mientras las chicas molestaban a Rukia.

-¡Hay vamos Rukia-chan!-hablo una ebria Matsumoto.- ¡Sé que te gusta alguien!

Los chicos al escuchar los gritos de su rubia amiga, bajaron la voz para escuchar, Ichigo pelo la oreja ya que el tema le estaba comenzando a interesar.

-¿De qué hablas Rangiku? Nunca he dicho tal cosa-negó con antipatía.

-¡Ay el amor! ¡El amor!-grito y tras un segundo ya agarraba su segunda botella y bebió

-Dios, Rangiku eres tan insoportable cuando estas borracha-dijo Tatsuki masajeando la sien con cansancio.

-¡Tú a mí no me hables Tatsu!-le señalo.- ¡A ti también te gusta alguien!

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –Le dijo.- No inventes cosas.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡A ti te gusta esa cabeza de piña! ¡Tatsu!-grito con voz irritable.

-Rangiku-san creo que no debería decir ese tipo de cosas-le dijo la peli naranja de forma tímida.

-¡Y tu Orihime! ¡No niegues que te gusta ese chico de anteojos! ¿Cuál era su nombre?-pregunto confundida, Orihime se sonrojo y Rukia se golpeó la cara con la mano.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado y ya has comenzado a decir estupideces-comento Rukia.

-¡Además ¿Quién necesita a los hombres?!-grito Tatsuki, se levantó y se paró en la mesa donde tenían colocadas las copas y el vino.

-¡Tienes razón!-grito en apoyo Momo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a las chicas?-pregunto cabeza de piña, todos desecharon la idea de acercarse a las mujeres e intentar calmarlas.

-Están borrachas eso es lo que pasa-suspiro el chico de anteojos.

* * *

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar Kurogane-san-le agradeció Inoue como por séptima vez en la noche.

-No hay de que, ya muy de noche y esta casa es enorme-le repitió Rukia.-Buenas noches chicas.

-Buenas noches- contestaron Momo, Orihime y Tatsuki, ya que Matsumoto llevaba ya quince minutos roncando. Los chicos dormían en la habitación de huéspedes mientras que ellas dormían en la habitación de Rukia. Había sido un día agotador pero la había pasado bien, las únicas veces que había tenido un cumpleaños divertido había sido con sus amigos de Estados unidos. Sonrió por última vez y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

Una vibración la hizo abrir los ojos, localizo una luz parpadeando sobre su mesa de noche, se restregó los ojos y fijo su vista en el reloj, las dos y media de la mañana, ¿Qué maldito se le ocurría llamar a esa hora? Era un mensaje de un número desconocido, pero lo conocía perfectamente.

-Baja a la cocina-K. Eso era lo único que decía el mensaje, no tenía ganas de ir, pero si se trataba de K, era mejor hacerle caso y no jugar con él, con mucho cuidado se colocó sus zapatos deportivos y una sudadera sobre la delgada camisa que llevaba, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo con cuidado los escalones.

Sobre la encimera de la cocina había una hoja que solo dos palabras escritas en un rojo intenso.

-Sal afuera.

Le pareció extraño que no tuviera la firma de siempre, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado, tomo sus llaves, su celular y antes de siquiera abrir la puerta le llego otro mensaje.

-No salgas-CR.

-¿Qué demonios?-susurro apenas termino de leer el mensaje, ¿Qué le ocurría a K? Primero le decía que saliera, luego le decía que no lo hiciera, ya ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer. Si le estaba jugando una estúpida broma, juraría que mataría ella misma al misterioso de K. ¿Y que era CR? ¿No era K? Estaba totalmente confusa que no sabía a qué mensaje hacerle caso, pero decidió acabar con aquello de una buena vez, abrió la puerta pero no había nada, la calle estaba solitaria y el viento helado, camino por su propio patio pero no ocurrió nada.

Espero tres minutos allí, pero al parecer se trataba de un estúpido que solo quería molestarla con bromas, de repente sintió demasiado dolor en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en el suelo, la grama le cubrió las mejillas y solo podía ver con un solo ojo, frente a ella había dos pies, llevaba zapatos negros y elegantes justo como si fuera una persona con demasiado dinero, elevo la cabeza pero no podía verle el rostro, estaba cubierto con una capucha negra y ni siquiera la luna podía darle una revelación, pero quien quiera que la estuviera observando, tenía el cabello de u plateado brillante, era musculoso y alto. Se agacho y le tapó la boca, pero a la distancia veía a otra persona, llevaba puesta una capucha tan roja como las letras que hallo en la nota que estaba en la cocina y cabello tan negro como la noche, el sujeto que le tapaba la boca no pareció darse cuenta, hasta que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El sujeto de capucha negro se quedó estático en su puesto, como si la tierra hubiera decidido tragar sus zapatos, decidió cerrar los ojos por un instante y oyó un disparo, al abrirlos nuevamente ni siquiera vio el cuerpo caer del sujeto de capucha negra, pero la persona que estaba detrás de la capucha roja se estaba acercando a ella, tenía miedo, pero no podía gritar, no siquiera podía moverse, oyó sus pisadas y sabía que ahora no tenía escapatoria, debió haber escapado cuando ambas personas con capucha se estaba enfrentando, sintió una mano helada en su mejilla.

-Demonios-dijo.- Esto no debió suceder así. La voz era de mujer lo cual la sorprendió, se le hacía tan familia, y la conocía, sabía quién era la dueña de la voz pero era algo casi imposible.

Sintió como era sujetada de las caderas y era llevada al interior de la casa, pero no era capucha roja, era otra persona ¿En qué momento había llegado otro sujeto?

El dejo sobre el sofá, y casi inmediatamente ambos se fueron por la puerta, le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía pararse para ir a su habitación, o llamar a alguien para que la ayudara. Quería detenerlos antes de que se fuera pero no tenía fuerzas, comenzó a llorar de la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, y más aún porque la voz aún seguía escuchándose en el interior de su cabeza, trago fuerte y se relamió los labios, con un poco de sobre esfuerzo logro susurrar tres palabras, pero estas quedaron tendidas en el aire.

-¿Eras tu mama?-

* * *

**Cha chan chan o.o ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno igual para causar más misterios decidí añadir luego de cada capítulo un avance del siguiente. **

**-AVANCE-**

**-¿También recibiste mensajes de K?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.**

**.**

**-Sora es mi hermano Kurogane-san-dijo llorosa.-Y esta muerto.**

**.**

**-No creo que estés loca Kurogane-san-Yo también creí ver a Sora años después de que muriera, y puede que nadie me crea pero, yo creo en lo vi.**

**.**

**-Contigo no tengo que ocultar mi adoración por las estrellas, a ti también te gustan cosas que a nadie le interesa.**


	8. Capítulo VII Confundida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

El pequeño trozo de la canción usada en este capítulo no me pertenece solo a su autor: **CHRISTINA PERRY**. Canción sacada de mi Biblioteca de música :DD

Hola :D se que todos estarán haciendo lista para matarme y enserio no tengo perdón pero si tengo una muy buena razón para tardar tanto D: Se que a muchos no le importara saber de mi vida y saltaran a leer el capítulo de una vez pero para los que si lo harán (aunque sea uno nada más les contare que ha pasado)

**1\. "Creatividad nula" **Se que ha muchos escritores les pasa pero a mi especialmente me afecta mucho, por que se me ocurren ideas que pueda estar como ·Guao que buena idea y tal" y al siguiente día ya la he eliminado de mi lista, incluso les digo la verdad no he abierto el word de Little Liars de mi lapto desde enero que fue cuando publique el último capítulo. Por que ni siquiera sabia como comenzar el capítulo y además de eso también tuve otros problemas. Además de que, siempre termino creyendo que lo escribo es horrible a pesar de las buenas criticas y eso hace bajar mi autoestima como escritora :c

**2\. Responsabilidad: **Como muchos saben me faltan un año para ir a la Universidad y para los que viven en Venezuela ya saben que el 4to año es el más importante y como yo tuve un mal año cuando estaba mas pequeña quería recuperar mis notas al 100% justo ahora es la primera semana que tengo libre desde enero, y no tuve clases en algunas ocasiones pero era tanto que intentaba dormir un poco y no podía, como acabo de terminar ya el segundo lapso y voy al tercero para pasar de año esta semana santa no tengo nada y ya me descanse un poco como para escribir. Además de que estas 3 semanas he hecho un record todos los profes conspiraron para mandar exposiciones, presentaciones, exámenes normales y finales para 3 semanas, había incluso días en los que tenia mas de tres evaluaciones, y todos los dias era levantarme temprano y dormir super tarde preparando todo para esas semanas e incluso a veces mi hermana me ayuda pero como ella empezó su primer año de universidad lo hice todo por mi cuenta. Además de eso también tenía que hacer labor social ( es un requisito para graduarse es como trabajar sin paga para que entiendan xD) y eso tomaba más de mi tiempo. pero trabaje en una Biblioteca y eso me gusta mucho y me hice amiga de señoras muy simpáticas c:

**3\. Escaso tiempo libre: **Como explique en el punto anterior tenía poco tiempo libre y eso lo usaba para descansar o para leer (No puedo vivir sin leer al menos cualquier cosa ya es costumbre) y eso me servía de a poco para que mi creatividad viniera de nuevo. Me faltan 3 meses para terminar y en vacasiones si podré escribir más seguido y eso que me inscribiré en clases de idiomas y en clases de ejercicio c:

**4\. Salud: **Si incluso me enferme en la semana que más estuvo full xD y fue horrible además de que yo soy de preocuparme mucho y siempre me dolía la cabeza, y incluso no llegue a comer bien ni a dormir bien por eso, siempre estaba cansada e incluso tenía fiebre casi todo el tiempo e iba a la escuela y a la labor y hacia tareas así el peor año la verdad -w- además de que si salía mal en algo me entraba una depresión y estrés horrible.

Ahora que ya dormí por casi dos días enteros y estar happy :D les traje un capítulo.

** Respondo comentarios .o.**

**\- .3363: **¡Al fin otro! espero que no me odies xD estás más o menos cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de adivinar este capítulo no te sacara todavía de las dudas pero e quedaras como más emocionada xD Gracias por tu opinión c: seguiré escribiendo por aquí hasta que algún día termine así que espero verte por aquí comentando. Saludos c:

**-sunev.31: **La idea es confundir y eso que pensaba que no te lograría eso (? ajaj la verdad ni idea de que título colocar y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y me gusto c: osea es Byakuya 8) xD

**-Ana:** Buenas opciones pero hasta yo me he sorprendido de colocar que Rukia haya visto a Hisana por en serio eso no lo tenía planeado, pero lo bueno de escribir es que aveces puedes ser espontánea y crear algo a partir de eso, entre ambas teorías tuyas ambas son posibles xD No espera a ver que pasa con Byakuya el pobre va a quedar :impaktado: espero que te guste este capítulo c: cha chan tendrás que seguir leyendo :v

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: **Una de las que más comentan y una de mis preferidas xD espero que no me odies por tardar tanto :c JAJAJAJAJ siempre me siento super bien al leer tus comentarios locos xDD y los dejo casi a lo último, creo que Rukia no es quien lo ha visto si no yo, durante el tiempo ausente pude ver hasta la quinta temporada capitulo doce ya me falta para ir con la serie xD y como que tengo nuevas ideas de misterios e.e oh por dios really xDD alguien se opero la cara? xD admito que es buena idea pero no es eso xDDD te digo que lo de Hisana no me esperaba escribirlo fue espontáneo y no lo vi venir y aun tengo ideas sobre eso así que queda esperar xD Gracias por los consejos yo al principio con lo acentos era un desastre pero como que me ido mejor, y hay veces que uno escribe solo bien el Fanfic y en la escuela o incluso en Facebook por el fastidio dejas de hacerlo, pero si te acostumbras a ello tal vez te vaya mejor y sabrás donde lleva acentos y eso. Volviendo a la historia hoy avanza un poco más y quiero que llegue un capítulo en especial que amare escribirlo y creo que sabrás cual sera cuando termines de leer el capítulo, besitos y saludos y gracias por seguir comentando. Mi wattpad es SkyInPieces (Paola Winkler)

**-KattytoNebel: **Me alegro que te guste xD y esa es la idea que todos crean eso, pero tu misma verás si tienes razón o no. Saludos c:

**P.D **¿Saben otra razón de mi ausencia? Yo he estado un poco metida en las peleas IH y IR y como ven eso desanima mucho si tienen face y siguen a alguna de estas páginas entenderán. Obviamente soy IR pero apoyo el IH y a Orihime más que sus propios Fans. y soy seguidora de Lo Dijo un IR ;)

**P.D 2 **Si sienten que el capítulo es muy corto, tuve que cortarlo ya que tenia muchas ideas para este capítulo y era mejor dejar otras cosas para el siguiente capítulo.

**Ahora si disfruten del capítulo C: y espero que lo hagan por que me tarde cuatro días en escribirlo e.e**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

** Confundida.**

-La despertó el olor de huevo frito, el dolor de detrás de la cabeza y la posición tan incómoda en la que estaba. Abrió los ojos, estaba tendida en el sofá y tenía puesta una manta rosa del conejo Chappy. Presto atención al olor de dulce quemado y gruño.

—Ya has despertado al fin-dijo una voz cantarina, volteo y encontró a Orihime en la cocina, llevaba puesto su delantal y estaba tarareando una canción desconocida, se quedó confundida viéndola cocinar y ella le sonrió cuando la encontró viéndola con una cara divertida-¿Te duele mucho?

— ¿Dolerme qué? – se sentía desubicada y como si hubiera dormido todo el día, encontró su celular tirado en la alfombra a un lado y se sorprendió de ser aun las siete de la mañana.

—Anoche Kurosaki-Kun bajo a la cocina por el ruido a mitad de la noche y al pensar que eras un ladrón te asusto y te has golpeado al caerte- la historia no le convencía en lo absoluto, no recordaba haber bajado en la noche, ni recordar haberse caído. Orihime se acercó e hizo que bajara su cabeza inspecciono su nuca y volvió para mirarla. —Talvez tengas que cambiarte de venda solo después de bañarte.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?-le pregunto solo al verla a ambas.

—Todos se están preparando arriba para ir a clases-Rukia asintió y se esforzó por recordar lo que paso anoche pero era inútil era como si hubiera dormido toda la noche, solo podía ver un fondo negro sin sentido. Orihime le coloco un plato y recordó que tenía hambre.

Eran panqueques en forma de Chappy, a un lado había huevo frito cocinado de una forma un tanto extraña con una salsa amarilla y café totalmente negro.

— ¿Qué has cocinado Inoue?-pregunto Rukia, si bien recordaba Orihime no era muy buena cocinera, y entre sus amigos acordaron que para no lastimarla no comentarían nada al respecto.

—Panqueques en forma de Chappy, con huevo frito cocinado con mermelada, y una deliciosa salsa de mostaza. Pensando bien ya Rukia no tenía hambre, el desayuno preparado por Orihime y la incapacidad de no poder recordar nada hizo que su estómago se encogiera y ya no quisiera comer un bocado.

—Lo siento Inoue pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre. Orihime suspiro derrotada pero lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, talvez no quería insistir por la supuesta herida que tenía en la nuca.

—No Hay problema, talvez puedas llevarlo para la Universidad por si tienes hambre más tarde. Rukia no respondió y prefirió dejar que lo hiciera para que no se sintiese mal. — Si encuentras a los chicos avísales que ya estarán listos sus desayunos. Rukia sonrió y subió para ir a su habitación, se preguntó como los demás se salvarían de probar el desayuno de su amiga.

Los encontró a todos riendo en su habitación incluso las chicas estaban allí, empujo la puerta y toco la puerta, todos callaron por el sonido y la vieran.

— ¡Rukia dios me tenías preocupada!-grito Rangiku lanzándose contra ella. La abrazo con más delicadeza luego de que todos le gritaran que tuviera cuidado y seguido de eso le apretó las mejillas demasiado fuerte. — ¡Eres una maldita!

— ¡Cálmate Rangiku la vas a lastimar!-le grito Momo apartándola, Rukia rio al ver que sus nuevas amigas se preocupaban por ella.

— ¡Eres una maldita hija de puta Rukia Kurogane!-le grito Tatsuki e inmediatamente le dio un abrazo-golpe lleno de amor.

— ¿Tanto me aman?-les pregunto divertida.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti enana. Rukia se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ichigo y recordó que debía hablar con el sobre lo ocurrido anoche.

—Bueno creo que es hora de ir a desayunar y dejar que Rukia se relaje y se prepare-comento Rangiku.

— ¿Qué habrá de desayuno?-pregunto Momo adormilada aún mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Pues espero que no tengan tanta hambre porque Inoue-san les ha preparado el desayuno-comento Ishida.

— ¡¿Orihime ha cocinado?! ¡¿Quién la ha dejado hacerlo?!

—Culpa mía no es, yo he despertado y ella ya estaba allí cocinando.

—Demonios en verdad tengo hambre, tendré que soportarlo-suspiro Tatsuki derrotada. Todos salieron sin ánimos para desayunar excepto Rangiku quien era la más emocionada del grupo. Antes de salir Rukia tomo a Ichigo para hablar, el entendió y cerró la puerta cuando quedaron solos.

—Espero que lo que sea que vayamos a hablar sea lo suficientemente largo como para no comer el desayuno de Inoue-comento Ichigo sentándose en el mueble más cercano.

—Algo así- se rasco la cabeza y descubrió que tenía un desastre en su cabello negro.- ¿Qué paso realmente anoche Ichigo?

—Creo que es algo que debes explicarme Rukia, yo solo te he encontrado en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué has mentido a Inoue entonces? No recuerdo ni haber bajado de la habitación anoche-pregunto confundida cruzándose de brazos.

—Mentí para que no se preocupara más-explico. —Anoche me he despertado por un ruido y cuando me he asomado por la ventana vi a alguien vestido de rojo huir ¿Quién era Rukia? Estoy realmente seguro de que has hablado con la persona que vi allá afuera.

—No recuerdo haber hablado con alguien anoche, Ichigo.

— ¿Qué es entonces esto?- dijo registrando el bolsillo de su sudadera, saco de un papel blanco y arrugado, se le hacía familiar. Cuando termino de desdoblarlo se acercó y lo tomo, solo tenía dos palabras escritas en un rojo bastante intenso. _"Sal afuera"_

Las imágenes de anoche le llego a la cabeza pero solo recordó un pequeño pedazo, definitivamente había leído esa nota y otras dos, pero luego de eso no recordaba que había hecho, si había salido.

—La nota se me hacía extrañamente familiar, y puedo recordar haberla leído-le explico a Ichigo, el suspiro y sin avisar registro el bolsillo de short, saco de allí su celular.

—Lo sabía, pero eso no es lo que realmente quiero que me expliques. —Ichigo busco entre sus mensajes y había dos que le había llegado alrededor de la dos de la mañana.- Luego de leer la nota me pareció extraño este tipo de nota y revise tu celular, no es la primera vez que recibes mensajes de este tipo, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Seguro Ichigo se molestó de no habérselo contado pero no era realmente algo fácil de hacer, además de que estaba más preocupada por saber quién era de contárselo a alguien y esa era la verdad.

—Ichigo no es que no quise decírtelo, pero no había pensado en siquiera contarlo a alguien.

— ¿Cómo que no Rukia? ¡Por dios! Podrías estar en peligro o esta persona es la que te hace daño-comento exaltado.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Pero estaba más preocupada por saber quién era que contarlo, Ichigo no es algo fácil de decir y además han pasado tantas cosas estos años que no sabes que no se ni por donde comenzar, esperaba que todo se calmara y contarlo pero no lo ha hecho, todo sigue como una bomba de tiempo que no puedo controlar.

—Si seguimos discutiendo sobre la sinceridad no acabaremos nunca.

—Tienes razón, pero Ichigo hay cosas que realmente tienes que esperar a que pueda contarlas-Rukia lo miro a los ojos al fin esperando a que la comprendiera, y realmente quería hacerlo.

—Está bien, si realmente queremos ayudarnos hay que ser sinceros, pero a todo a su tiempo.

—Gracias por comprenderlo Ichigo. Rukia le dio un abrazo rápido y lo echo de su cuarto para poder bañarse y alistarse.

—Hablaremos de los mensajes más tarde Rukia-le dijo Ichigo antes de salir. Sabía que no iba a cambiar de tema hasta asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, solo esperaba que su insistencia por saber no la volviera loca en el proceso.

* * *

-Cuando termino de bañarse y vestirse de forma casual y cómoda para estudiar, Rukia bajo de su habitación y ya todos estaban terminando el desayuno que Orihime había preparado, sus caras de querer vomitar todo les dio unas ganas de reírse, pero se lo guardo solo para que Tatsuki y los demás no la asesinaran de camino a la Universidad. Jugo un rato con el conejito que le regalo Ichigo y se aseguró de dejarle comida, ya que tal vez no regresaría sino hasta en la tarde.

Tanto como Chad, Ichigo y Matsumoto habían llegado a casa de Rukia en su automóvil, y cada uno se dividió para ir de pasajero en cualquiera de los dos carros, pero ella ya estaba pensando en ir por su cuenta en su moto.

—Rukia querida, ¿Subirás al auto?- pregunto Matsumoto.

—No se preocupen, iré en la moto-aviso a todos. Intentaron replicarle debido a su herida, pero prefirieron dejarla sola en cuento les dio una de sus miradas.

No era que no quería ir con sus amigos, pero quería recordar los acontecimientos de anoche y no podía hacerlo si sus amigos la mantenían ocupada con sus bromas, incluso talvez con el aire fresco que hacia esa mañana le era mejor para recordar y no sentirse tan desorientada.

No todos estaban de acuerdo con que ella usara y fuera en su moto sola, pero ella ya tenía edad para decidir si quería usarla o no, además que la usaba desde que tenía dieciséis y al fin termino ganando y fue a la universidad en su moto favorita.

* * *

-Por otro lado, Ginrei gruñía mientras que curaba la herida de su brazo, donde tenía aun la prueba de que alguien le había disparado, quiso acabar con todo de una vez en la noche, pero la visita inesperada de "esa persona" arruino sus planes por completo y aunque pudo atraparlo y llevárselo para averiguar lo que tramaba, quien estaba detrás de la capucha roja solo lo dejo tirado en el suelo, no sabía cómo había hecho para escapar, pero apenas les extrajeron la bala luego de eso en la mañana, llamo inmediatamente a Aizen, quien ya estaba por llegar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que llames tan temprano?- tenía la mirada fija pero por su ojeras podía notar que tampoco había descansado muy bien los últimos días. Cada plan que tenían siempre empezaba perfectamente, pero siempre ocurría algo, o aparecía un alguien que hacía que se arruinara el intento de sacar a la hija de Hisana del radar.

—Ayer intente acabar con todo de una vez-dijo cansado. No salió como esperaba.

—Eso pasa por no querer seguir mi plan-le dijo Aizen tranquilamente. Si seguimos como teníamos planeado y no hacemos planes de último minuto, conseguiremos lo que quieres, hoy comienza la segunda parte de mi plan, solo hay que sentarse, tomar una buena taza de té caliente, y esperar.

—Está bien muchacho, de todas formas con la edad que tengo no seré de mucha ayuda.

—No te preocupes por eso-aseguro. —No tendrás que hacer nada más, solo confía en mí, padre.

—Eso no es lo relevante, Aizen-le dijo molesto. Ella ha vuelto, estoy seguro.

—Eso no es posible-contesto totalmente relajado. — Yo me asegure de que lo estuviera.

-Cuando llegaron a la universidad, aún era temprano. Los demás estudiantes aún seguían llegando y otros saludaban a sus compañeros, la primera en llegar fue Rukia ya que los demás fueron hasta el estacionamiento.

—Orihime, debemos irnos-le dijo Tatsuki. —Nos solicitan en el consejo.

—Está bien-contesto desanimada. —Nos vemos chicos.

Luego de que Orihime se despidiera, todos fueron juntos hasta la cafetería, estaba bastante llena a pesar de la hora, pero eso no impidió comprarse cada uno un café delicioso. Escogieron la mesa donde los esperaba Keigo y Mizuiro que ya habían llegado desde hace un buen rato.

—Buenos días Kurogane-san y Rangiku-san-dijo como todo un caballero Keigo. Todos los chicos voltearon los ojos.

—Nosotros estamos aquí también Keigo. El susodicho le ignoro y continuo alagando a sus bellas chicas como el solía llamarlas.

Ichigo recibió una llamada y como nadie estaba prestando atención a su presencia, decidió salir al aire libre para atender la llamada. Llego hasta un pequeño árbol que estaba en medio de todo y le dio a contestar, al principio no se escuchaba nada pero oyó el sonido de una tecla y la una melodía familiar sonó, parecía haber sido grabada de algún lugar. Y entendía por qué se le hacía tan conocida.

Cuando era chico, a pesar de aparentar ser un niño bastante rudo y hacer creer que era más valiente que los chicos de su clase o los demás niños en general. Solía tener miedo a muchas cosas y además era muy apegado a su madre. Una vez había peleado con un niño que había molestado a Orihime y aunque Tatsuki lo había ayudado había recibido una golpiza, recordaba haberse aguantado las lágrimas hasta casa, cuando llego y sus padres lo vieron de esa forma no pudo aguantar correr hasta los brazos de su madre y por lo que fuera: tristeza, miedo, soledad e incluso para dormir. Masaki solía cantarle una canción en particular, incluso la había escuchado cantársela a sus hermanas cuando era unas bebes.

—_Heart beats fast, Colors and promises. How do be brave How can I love when I'm afraid To fall; But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow-sonó la grabación. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more._

**_-Flashback_**

—Mamá, ¿Cuál es esa canción que siempre cantas a mí y a mis hermanas?-desde que tenía memoria y siempre la escuchaba de su madre, tenía formulada esa duda en su cabeza.

—Cuando era más joven, conocí a una chica de mi edad que le gustaba mucho la música-dijo nostálgica, nunca la había escuchado hablar de alguien de esa forma. —Con el tiempo nos hicimos muy amigas y al final me contagio de su amor por la música y ambas cantamos juntas en muchos coros de la escuela y de la universidad.

—Pero aun no entiendo por qué esa canción-comento Ichigo desesperado.

—Era su canción preferida de todas, y fue la única canción que no encontró a quien dedicársela- dijo triste, parecía cada vez más triste cuando hablaba de aquella amiga suya. Hasta que llegamos a la universidad, se llamaba Hisana.

—Que cursilería mama, nunca me voy a enamorar.

—Sí que lo harás Ichigo-Masaki le dedico una risa encantadora. —Ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, Buenas noches-dijo y se despidió con un cálido beso.

—Buenas noches mamá.

**_-Fin del FlashBack_**

-Sabía que desde que había escuchado el nombre de la madre de Rukia, se le hacía conocida pero nunca pudo recordar por que, hasta ahora. Cuando la conoció su madre le dijo que era una nueva vecina que vivía a pocas calles y que la había conocido cuando a ella accidentalmente se le cayeron las compras y como en ese momento estaba embarazada de Rukia había decidido ayudarla, pero era mentira; ellas ya se conocían incluso antes de entrar a la universidad. Pero no entendía por qué la necesidad de mentirle aquel detalle, era como si no quisiera que lo supiese.

Al minuto le llego un mensaje, y sus puso de quien seria, no tenía idea de quien era esta persona pero estaba a puno de sacarlo de sus casillas con sus amenazas y mensajes.

_"A veces extrañar a mamá te da recuerdos importantes"- K. _Apretó los puños, molesto y juraba que estaba a punto de estrellarla contra el árbol si no hubiese sido por Senna que decidió hablarle en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Te acurre algo Ichigo?-le pregunto notando que estaba tenso, él ni siquiera la miro.

—te aconsejo que te alejes de mi ahora, Senna-le explico con tanta delicadeza que incluso él estaba sorprendido. —No es buen momento.

—Pero Ichigo, necesitamos hablar de nosotros-estaba desesperada y realmente no quería perderle.

—Nunca hubo un nosotros Senna-le dijo con los ojos furiosos, ella nunca lo había visto tan molesto. —Y No necesito repetir que me dejes solo dos veces.

Cuando llego a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, notaron su presencia al instante.

— ¿Dónde estabas Ichigo?-le pregunto Tatsuki. —Te has perdido de la humillante actuación de Keigo sobre ti.

—Ahora no Tatsuki-dijo y recogió sus cosas y salir de allí tan rápido como llego. Tatsuki iba a seguirle pero Rukia le paro. Le conocía y sabía que quería estar solo y pensar.

—Ya podremos preguntarle cuando se calme, ahorita no servirá de nada.

—Tienes razón, es solo que es molesto-dijo y se despidió de todos. Me voy a clase.

La tensión había caído en la mesa y todos decidieron ir a su clase antes de que se hiciera tarde.

-Rukia enserio había tratado de prestar atención a la clase, y de verdad que lo había intentado, pero su cerebro no paraba de dar rodeos sobre lo que había pasado o le había pasado las últimas semanas en las que había llegado a Karakura, e incluso había llegado a pensar que apenas llegara comenzaría a tener una vida normal.

Y aunque su mente se fundiría de tantos pensamientos, había tres cosas primordiales en las que no dejaba de pensar:

1\. Que había ocurrido anoche.

2\. ¿Quién llamo a Ichigo durante la mañana? Y ¿Qué le había dicho para que estuviera tan molesto?

3\. ¿Quién era K?

Durante el trascurso de su clase de Lenguaje, que era la única clase que compartía con Matsumoto, momo y Orihime; había ocurrido algo extraño: Orihime había salido corriendo de clase. Al profesor y a varios compañeros no parecieron sorprendidos o curiosos en lo absoluto, excepto Matsumoto y Momo que se miraron entre ellas sin entender el por qué. Ella les tranquilizo y les dijo que hablaría con ella más tarde.

Cuando termino la clase, fue en busca de su amiga, pero recordó que no sabía en donde había ido luego de que saliera del salón. Pregunto a varios chicos pero ninguno la había visto o no la conocían. Antes de darse por vencida en su búsqueda fue al aseo de damas para lavarse las manos, un hábito suyo.

Luego de lavarse la mano escucho un sollozo y le pareció extraño pero cuando estaba por ignorarlo lo volvió a escuchar. Solo eran tres cubículos y el tercero era el único ocupado, se acercó y toco la puerta.

— ¿Hay alguien allí?-pregunto. Durante un momento nadie contesto, pero obviamente había alguien allí.

— ¿Kurogane-san?- respondió y reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

— ¿Inoue? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?-si darse cuenta ya estaba a punto de patear la puerta nada más por saberlo. — Ábreme. Al principio pareció dudarlo, pero termino quitando el cerrojo y dejándola pasar, estaba a un lado del cubículo sentada en cuclillas, tenía el cabello un poco desordenada y era obvio que había llorado, se agacho y se sentó con ella aun lado. — ¿Qué ha pasado por qué lloras?

—No es importante Kurogane-san.

— ¿No es importante Inoue?-pregunto confundida. — ¡Estas llorando!

—Es que, solo he recordado a Sora Kurogane-san-sollozo. —Mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho recordarlo?

—No importa, es solo que lo extraño. Rukia comprendía ese sentimiento de añoranza, era igual que con su madre, le extrañaba.

— ¿Sabes?-dijo. —A veces me siento de la misma forma, pero luego recuerdo que debería recordar a mi madre de buena manera, y no de la forma que me haga estar triste. Muchas cosas me recuerdan a ella, y al mismo tiempo me dan recuerdos maravillosos.

—Gracias por animarme Kurogane-san-agradeció. Incluso creo que a veces estoy mal de la cabeza—rio. — Me imagino que lo encuentro en la universidad, en la casa, o incluso cuando visito su tumba en el cementerio, y tienes razón me vienen buenos recuerdos que siempre quiero conservar.

— ¿Ya estás bien entonces?-pregunto y Orihime asintió animada. Rukia se levantó del suelo y ayudo a su amiga a pararse también. —Vamos a comer con los demás entonces.

Caminaron juntas hasta el comedor, la mayoría ya estaban sentados en una mesa, pero Ichigo era el único que aún no había llegado. Orihime olvido el desayuno que le había hecho y que había guardado para que trajera, y agradeció eso para poder comprar un nuevo desayuno.

Al rato llego Ichigo un poco más animado y menos mal humor, rezaba con que ninguno hiciera alguna broma o molestara porque entonces Ichigo explotaría de nuevo, estaba calmado ahora y esa tranquilidad era fácil de romper.

—Chicos quiero avisarles, que el festival será dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, así que tienen que preparar a sus compañeros de vocación para el evento-explico Tatsuki. Llegaran incluso estudiantes extranjeros que quieren estudiar acá y más les vale que les den una buena impresión-amenazo.

—Por suerte ya hemos escogido las dos obras que daremos en el teatro, solo hace falta una audición para escoger a los protagonistas-exclamo una entusiasmada Matsumoto.

—Eso me recuerda, los chicos tienen que ayudarnos con lo que necesitemos en la obra-dijo riendo Rukia. —Era la apuesta.

— ¡Demonios, se me había olvidado por completo!-grito Renji.

—No seas tan escandaloso Abarai-contesto una irritada Tatsuki. —Más les vale que cumpla la apuesta. Todos los chicos asintieron nerviosos incluso Ishida tenía un poco de nervios de lo que sería capaz de hacer las chicas, pero nada era peor que Tatsuki.

—¡Ruki- Ruki!-grito una voz chillona. Todos vieron detrás de la nombrada, había una chica muy mona, de cabello color rosa atado en unas coletas. Antes de voltearse ya sentía el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella, y reconoció al instante ese tono de cabello.

— ¡Riruka!-exclamo contenta. Ambas se abrazaron y ninguno entendía que estaba pasando. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Grimm te aviso de que vendríamos a visitarte-dijo molesta. — ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—Lo siento, en verdad que si lo olvide completamente.

—Siempre tan olvidadiza Kurogane Rukia-dijo otra voz un poco menos chillona.

— ¡Nelly también estas aquí!-dijo y corrió a abrazarla

—Nunca me olvidaría de la pequeña Rukia-la abrazo con fuerza mientras Rukia reía.

—Chicos-les llamo. —Ellas son Riruka y Nell, son unas de mis mejores amigas-conto. —Las conocí en Estados Unidos.

—Ruki Rukia, hablaba mucho de ustedes-explico Nell. —No es necesario que se presenten.

—Diablos Nell, ¿Grimmjow y Ulquiorra no estaban detrás de nosotras?-le pregunto la peli rosa. Nell busco con la mirada en el comedor y reconoció un cabello tan negro con el carbón.

— ¡Ulqui estamos aquí!-grito y el nombrado observo a todos sin una pizca de emociones en su mirada, se acercó lentamente y se colocó delante de Rukia.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Rukia-ella sonrió.

—Vamos Ulquiorra no seas tan serio-ella se acercó lentamente esperando que el la detuviera, y como no lo hizo lo abrazo. El no pareció sorprenderse, estar rodeado de chicas tan energéticas hizo que se acostumbrara a sus pequeñas muestras de afectos. El solo coloco una mano en su cabeza.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para todos no tenerte cerca Rukia-le dijo Nell. Ambas chicas abrazaron a Rukia formado un abrazo grupal, Ulquiorra se estaba cansando de tanto amor, y cariño.

— ¿Un abrazo grupal y no me invitan?-pregunto un sujeto de mirada atemorizante y cabello azul, se giró hacia Rukia y sonrió orgullosamente. ¿Me extrañaste Pitufa? Ella le abrazo fuertemente, él era enorme y fuerte mientras que ella era pequeña y delgada, encajaban perfectamente. Ichigo que miraba la escena anterior con curiosidad, ahora veía a Rukia abrazar a otro hombre, que la quería tanto como el, lo notaba porque era de la misma forma en la que él la miraba.

—Extrañarte es poco, tonto.

* * *

Chan chan chan...¿Les ha gustado? 0: a Ichigo se le viene un rival difícil (? Los capítulos que vendrán tendrán romance de parte de muchos personajes.

Pregunta del día:

¿Quien les gusta mas como pareja para Rukia?

¿Gimmjow o Ichigo? Personalmente me gustan ambos, aunque con Grimmjow en el manga sería imposible pero se vale soñar :v

* * *

Actualizado el 29 de agosto de 2015.


	9. Capítulo VIII Es apenas el comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Hola bebés xd me imagino que no esperaban un capítulo tan pronto. Al final decidí no colocar tantas nuevas escenas como para tener que pausar el Fanfic así que decidí terminarlo de una vez por todas xd Aunque el prologo si cambio bastante. Ya el **prologo** y el **capítulo I** ya están actualizados Lo que mayormente cambie fue la escritura y una que otra frase o palabra, pero nada del otro mundo.

¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? Yo no he hecho nada especial. Pronto comenzare clases, que horror. Yo solo he leído y dormir como hasta la una de la tarde, soy una vaga y una mal escritora, pero me aman lo se :c

**-Respondo comentarios -o- -**

**sunev.31:** Hue hue hue, me encanta crear confusión a todos xd ¿Quién crees que sea? ¿De verdad es Hisana? pues aún no sabrás xd sera dentro de poco eue Ichigo enloquece demasiado rápido xd pero eso no es nada comparado a lo que le viene. Seré mala con el pobre fresa-kun? :c

**KattytoNebel:** Te entiendo completamente xd yo estoy igual. Aunque bueno, ambos son enormes y Rukia es pequeña entonces debe ser peor para ti decidir xd Tu y yo somos Team trío (? ocno ksaksksa Siento haberte trolleado es la primera vez que hago eso, muchas de mis autoras favoritas hacen eso también xd

**Ana:** Es que Orihime es un amor pero nadie lo comprende :c a la pobre la odian demasiado y adoro ese rol entre ellas de hermanas y amigas. Entonces tu eres Team Ichigo sakksks.

**YukiYukiHana** Otra Team Ichigo xd espero que te guste este capítulo. Por eso he escogido al Grym ya que es el mejor para todo eso xd.

**majrob:** Si soy la misma autora no te has equivocado, y la verdad no se si continuar esa supuesta adaptación o volverla a comenzar. No se si habrás leído un comentario sobre que en verdad no es así un adaptación y es que tiene razón la verdad xd Por esa duda no he actualizado más.

**PD LEER ANTES DE IR AL CAPÍTULO **

Chicas os recomiendo leerse de nuevo el Prologo a ver que tal, he modificado bastante y a ver que sospechan ahora de que va toda esta historia. Se acerca algo grande kaskasksa pero en lo sabrán al final del episodio.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII **

**Es apenas el comienzo**

-Luego de que Rukia presentara a sus antiguos amigos con los que había conocido en su viaje anterior, estos intentaron llevarse viendo contando anécdotas divertidas sobre el pasado de la pelinegra y como se habían conocido todos, todos menos Ichigo, quien no se sentía a gusto hablando con unos desconocidos, que aunque no quisiera tenían muy buena relación y eran demasiado cercanos a Rukia. Por otro lado la susodicha se encontraba algo decepcionada, todos sus amigos tantos los de Karakura como los de Estados Unidos, eran importantes para ella y quería que todos se llevaran bien. Ichigo no parecía emocionarse mucho y ni siquiera participaba en la conversación.

—Ya me voy-se despidió Ichigo, dejando a todos confundidos. Aun no era hora de ir a clase.

— ¿Cuál es su problema?-quiso saber Riruka.

—Desde hace rato que tiene mal humor-explico Tatsuki. —No se preocupen por él, suele ser así cuando ocurre algo malo, ya nos contara cuando quiera.

—Hablare con ese idiota-se paró Rukia, Orihime la detuvo.

— ¿No es mejor dejarle?-pregunto. —Lo has dicho hace un rato Kurogane-san.

—Lo sé, pero su actitud ya es demasiado preocupante-declaro. —Además tengo otros asuntos que hablar con él. Al final estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron hablando. El peli azul la observo seguir al naranjita.

—Ichigo-llamo Rukia al peli naranja cuando por fin alcanzo a verlo entre la multitud. —¡Ichigo!-grito más duro, llamando la atención de todos. El Susodicho volteo a verla.

—No hagas tanto alboroto-dijo acercándose.

—No es mi culpa que andes tan sordo.

—De todos modos no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

—Oh no zanahoria, me contaras ahora que es lo que te pasa-amenazo.

—No es nada-mintió.

—No vuelvas a pedirme que sea sincera cuando eres el primero en mentir-dijo. —No busques sinceridad si no comienzas por serlo tú mismo-agrego y se dio la vuelta.

—Está bien, te lo contare-murmuro rascándose el cabello. —Pero aquí no.

— ¿Entonces dónde?-pregunto curiosa.

—Conozco un lugar donde nadie nos molestara, sígueme. Rukia sin rechistar le siguió. Caminara un buen rato y aun no llegaban, la universidad era realmente grande y espaciosa. Podría perderse allí si quisiera.

— ¿A dónde vamos?-quiso saber, ya se estaba cansando de caminar.

—Calla y sigue caminando. Lo hizo pero quería saber ya a donde la llevaba y por qué tenían que hablarlo en otro lugar. Finalmente se detuvieron en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la universidad. Pegaba una brisa fría pero agradable. Ambos se sentaron casi inmediatamente después de su llegada, Ichigo comenzó a hablar unos minutos después.

—He recibido una llamada-conto. —Y es de la misma persona que te ha estado mandando esos mensajes.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto desconcentrada

—El muy desgraciado no quedo satisfecho con la llamada, sino que también dejo un mensaje.

—Déjame verlo-le dijo e Ichigo le entrego su teléfono. Lo leyó varias veces y luego le miro esperando a que el dijera que opinaba de eso.

—Tiene razón-admitió. —Sí que me hizo recordar algo, aunque no creo que sea tan importante como dice. Ichigo termino contándole que fue lo que recordó sobre sus madres, sobre cómo se conocían desde antes.

— ¡Si es que es importarte Ichigo!-replico. —Debiste decirme en cuanto recordaste.

— ¿Por qué crees que es tan importante Rukia?-pregunto confuso. —No es como si esto nos dé una pista sobre quien manda los mensajes.

—Puede que no, pero de esa forma podemos saber que esto comenzó desde antes, y no desde que mamá y yo nos mudamos.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿Crees que deberíamos contárselo a alguien más?

—No lo sé y no me gusta tener que guardarlo, pero no diremos más nada hasta estar seguro de que va todo esto. No sé de lo esté K, es capaz de hacer.

* * *

-Orihime estaba inquieta, se sentía todavía deprimida con pocas ganas de comer y sabía que si eso pasaba realmente estaba pasando por un momento malo. El mensaje que recibió, era cruel y la dejo tan boquiabierta que no pudo respirar por los próximos segundos. Lo único que se la había ocurrido en ese momento era correr, tal vez perder o desaparecer, pero sabía que por más que quisiera hacerlo no podría hacerlo.

Por otro parte, también se sentía mal por mentirle a Rukia, ella solo había querido ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor y lo logro por poco porque de alguna forma sabía que ella la entendía. Solo tenía miedo, miedo de que aquellas heridas volvieran abrir, aun no estaba preparada para contarlo, tal vez cuando estuviera lista lo haría. Ni siquiera podría mirar a Tatsuki a la cara y contarle todo. Era débil realmente lo era, pero lo que le preocupaba más era tener que mentir.

* * *

-Luego de despedirse de Ichigo, camino de vuelta al comedor. Estaba vacío ya que se había hecho la hora de entrar a la segunda clase del día. Tomo su mochila que estaba en la mesa donde habían estado sus amigos. Tomo su celular para ver si tenía alguna novedad o más mensajes.

Sintió movimientos a su izquierda y se giró rápidamente. —No, ahora no por favor-pensó. Se alarmo cuando ahora observo una sombra detrás de él, se giró de vuelta rápidamente pero como la vez anterior, no había nada. Odiaba tener que quedarse allí porque ya el profesor ya no le dejaría pasar y más si era ese profesor gruñón, por lo que tenía que quedarse afuera. Por estar distraída alguien le sujeto las manos y le tapó la boca con la otra mano, empezó a forcejear pero el cuerpo que la sostenía era bastante fuerte y grande. Probo a la suerte y pego un golpe tan duro en su zona intima que el atacante pego un grito y se tiro al suelo.

—Demonios Pitufa-se quejó. —Golpeas muy fuerte.

— ¿Grimmjow?-pregunto más calmada.

— ¿Quién más creías?-pregunto aun adolorido.

—Lo siento-se disculpó. —Pero es tu culpa por atacarme de esa forma.

—Solo quería asustarte tonta. Rukia le ayudo a levantar, se había pasado un poco al golpearle tan duro. Se levantó con ayuda y paso uno de sus brazos por sus pequeños hombres, caminaron de poco a poco.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la cafetería?-le pregunto.

—Tu amiga rubia me ha pedido que te busque, necesitan tu ayuda para una mierda de esas de teatro-dijo con desinterés.

—Es verdad, hoy teníamos que reunirnos con el grupo para discutir sobre ello-suspiro.

—Ulquiorra y los demás están allá-explico. —me ofrecí a buscarte porque me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento con sus estúpidas peleas sobre qué obra deberían actuar-dijo con voz graciosa.

—Igual tendrás que quedarte allí por la próxima hora-rio. — ¿Dónde se están quedando?

—Nos quedamos los últimos días en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, hoy es nuestro último día allí.

— ¿Y dónde van a quedarse entonces?-pregunto dudosa.

—Pues no crees que es obvio pitufa-sonrió con arrogancia. —Esperábamos quedarnos en tu nueva casa, escucho que es enorme y que tiene piscina.

—Lo veía venir-suspiro cansada.

Cuando llegaron al auditorio luego de perderse tres veces por las malas indicaciones de Grimmjow. Se encontraron a los encargados del grupo de la obra parloteando aun sobre qué obra harían. Ulquiorra era el único que no participaba y parecía incluso estarse durmiendo del aburrimiento. Nell y Riruka daban varias opiniones que no eran demasiado aceptadas por los demas del grupo, causando una pelea.

— ¡Hagan silencio par de inútiles!-grito el peli azul. —Llevan peleando desde que llegamos y aun no deciden nada.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido gatito?-pregunto burlona Riruka. —Parece que alguien acabo contigo.

—Fue culpa mía-admitió Rukia avergonzada.

—Calla niña rosita-bufa.

— ¿La has asustado de nuevo verdad?-dijo Nell.

—De nuevo si-burlo la pelinegra. —Se ha ganado una buena patada en las bolas. Los demás comenzaron a carcajearse pero silenciaron cuando él los miro con cara de querer cometer asesinato allí mismo.

—Y bien ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?-pregunto Rukia luego de dejar a Grimmjow sentado.

—Pues casi nada la verdad-dijo Matsumoto frotándose la cien. —Todos tienen buenas ideas pero muchos no están de acuerdo con algunas.

— ¿Por qué no prueban uniéndolas todas?-explico. —Tal vez así llegue a agrandarles.

—Eso pensé, lo primero sería escoger dos obras que serán las que presentaremos. —La mayoría quiere obras como Caperucita roja, o la Cenicienta pero los demás quieren historias más conocidas de Japón.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes-dijo tomando los libretos. —Son dos obras podríamos escoger una originaria de aquí, y en cambio otra que sea como las que has nombrado, así tenemos más variedad y todos están contentos.

— ¡Esta decidido entonces!-grito entusiasmada. —Tienen un tarea todos para mañana en la mañana. Busquen obras que os llame la atención y las traen aquí. La más votada será la elegida y procederemos a hacer una audición.

—Una duda-dijo una chica del equipo. — ¿Cómo haremos para que la obra gane fama y haya mucha gente el día del estreno? Muchos miraron a ambas con curiosidad, al parecer todos tenían esa duda.

—No se preocupen-dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ya tenemos ayuda aparte de unos chicos que han perdido una apuesta. Rukia rio al recordar lo que habían planeado.

—Bueno la reunión de hoy a terminado-se despidió Momo. —Nos vemos.

— ¿Qué harán los chicos para ayudarnos?-pregunto Rukia.

—Ya lo veras pequeña Rukia, tengo un trabajo muy especial para ellos.

* * *

-Se recostó de la silla para colocarse más cómodo y descansar su espalda. Este mes era uno de los más importarte del año y más espáticamente ese día fue atareada y lleno de trabajo. Estaba bastante agotado, pero finalmente había acabado por ese día. Tocaron la puerta y gruño, o sería alguien que quiere molestarlo o llenarle más el escritorio de papeles que tenía que firmar.

—Pase.

—Lo siento señor Aizen -hablo su secretaria con voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar. —Tiene visitas-le dijo y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla para decirle que no iba a recibirla ella hablo de nuevo. —Intente decirle que no podía atenderle pero ha insistido demasiado.

—Está bien-suspiro. —Déjelo pasar.

Resulto ser la persona que jamás esperaba que lo visitara a su lugar de trabajo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y esperaba que fuera un loco maniático que deseaba hacer negocios con él o incluso una de aquellas chicas con las que pasaba el rato.

—Vaya-rio. —No esperaba que fueras tú, hermanito.

* * *

-Cuando el reloj marco las cuatro, las toneladas de estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus aulas para por fin acabar el día y regresar a sus hogares. Rukia estuvo pensando en que debía pasar el día con todos sus amigos para que se conociesen mucho mejor. Pensó que debía llevarlos al cine o a simplemente comer y pasar el rato. Le contó su idea a Matsumoto quien estuvo muy de acuerdo, ambas fueron preguntándoles a los demás si tenían tiempo libre para salir un rato. Al final terminaron yendo solo Matsumoto, Orihime, Momo y algunos de los chicos, ya que los demás tenían deberes que hacer o ya tenían planes. Ichigo no tenía nada que hacer pero aún no se sentía cómodo, prefería quedarse en casa y descansar para el siguiente día y dejar que ellos se divirtieran, si iba de todas formas se podía de mal humor rápido y podía arruinar la salida.

Al final terminaron por decidirse e ir a un parque de diversiones que no quedaba demasiado alejado de la ciudad. Tardaron aproximadamente treinta minutos desde la universidad hasta llegar hasta allá. Todos fueron el auto de Grimmjow, excepto Rukia, ya que ella había ido en la mañana con ella y no iba a dejarla hasta el día siguiente allí.

El lugar era enorme y estaba repleto de gentes, tanto niños como adultos, y hasta ancianos. Cuando entraron tuvieron que pagar cada uno su entrada y luego le dieron un pequeño introductorio de las atracciones que había allá, donde podían comer e ir al baño. Luego le dieron un folleto y con un gran ánimo les desearon la mejor diversión. Contaba con tres montañas rusas una cada vez más grande que la otra, también tenía otros juegos o atracciones muy conocidos como una casa de terror, una rueda de la fortuna, carruseles, un palacio de la risa, huracán, el ascensor, entre otras.

Había bastante lugares y atracciones que querían probar pero con el tiempo era imposible entrar en todas, entonces decidieron ir de juegos pequeños hasta llegar a la montaña rusa más alta. Un grupo fue a la casa del terror mientras los demás probaban la casa de la risa, luego se intercambiarían. El primer grupo era conformado por Nell, Rukia, Momo, Matsumoto, Orihime y Riruka el segundo grupo por Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad. El primer grupo decidió probar con la casa de la risa que estaba un poco llena. Hicieron la cola hasta llegar de primeras y poder entrar en la atracción.

Antes de entrar les indicaron que debían quitarse los zapatos lo cual creo confusión pero inmediatamente le explicaron que era parte de la experiencia. Había un largo pasillo donde en el fondo estaba la cara de un payaso que sonreía tanto que dejaba ver sus enormes dientes, pero en ellos había un enorme agujero que imaginaba que sería la puerta para pasar a otro juego. Nell quien era la más emocionada salió corriendo primero y se resbalo y cayeron unos metros más allá. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Rukia se sostuvo con los bordes de las paredes y se deslizo cayendo de espaldas también. Las demás chicas lo intentaron también y terminaron patinando un rato en el piso resbaloso.

Luego de pasar por la boca del payaso, había lo que parecía una entrada redonda, Momo se colocó y empezó a correr y junto con ella la puerta empezó a girar en círculos, luego había un largo túnel que daba a un final desconocido. Una a una se empezó a tirar de lo que parecía ser un tobogán. Al final cayeron sobre un enorme estante de pelotas de colores. Nadaron como niñas pequeñas en la enorme piscina hasta aburrirse. Tuvieron que escalar una pared de bloques para llegar al otro lado donde había una tela en el suelo, el techo era bastante amplio y era un lugar enorme, incluso más grande que el estante lleno de pelotas. Al principio no entendía de qué se trataba el juego hasta que Riruka se lanzó contra él y salto hacia arriba. Todas se emocionaron y comenzaron a saltar como locas e intentar hacer acrobacias.

Al final de todos los juegos que también fueron divertidos, a pesar de que eran más para niños pequeños igual les había gustado recordar su infancia y por qué divertirse de una forma diferente. Luego se intercambiaron con el segundo grupo y entrar por fin a la casa del terror. Cuando ya estaban haciendo la cola para entrar Orihime parecía querer echarse para atrás pero sus amigas la convencieron de que estarían todas juntas y así no se asustaría tanto, término accediendo con pocas ganas.

El juego se trataba de una mansión de un millonario en donde supuestamente ocurrieron muchas muertas horrorosas. La casa tenía un aspecto lujoso y se podía notar no solo por el tamaño si no por su elegante y sofisticada, al frente de la puerta había una enorme escalera que te guiaba en dos direcciones diferentes ya sea izquierda o derecha. A un lado de la escalera había una puerta de mármol, a ambos lados de la escalera había dos pequeñas entradas, pero lo que más podías apreciar al entrar era el enorme candelabro que ocupaba más de la mitad del centro del techo, en el suelo había un gigantesca alfombra que llegaba desde la puerta hasta las escaleras y a sus lados. Aunque fuese un juego, la casa se veía bastante real y terrorífica.

Orihime no quería dividirse pero termino aceptando debido a que la mansión era más grande de lo que se esperaba y así investigarían más rápido. Todas se dividieron en grupos de dos al ser seis chicas en total. Momo y Matsumoto se fueron por las escaleras hacia el lado derecho, mientras que Nell y Riruka por el lado izquierdo y de último Rukia y Orihime decidieron investigar en el primer piso probando las entradas a ambos lados de escalera.

La primera entrada las condujo a un comedor enorme, la mesa era tan larga que ocupaba hasta el final de la habitación, había un montón de sillas y la mesa estaba solo una parte repleta de comida. Rukia se preguntaba como seria comer tan solo en una mesa tan enorme. Ambas caminaron tranquilamente pasando por los lados de la mesa, Orihime se encontró con un reloj bastante antiguo que parecía estar descompuesto ya que las agujas no se movían en ninguna dirección, cuando se giró para seguir observando el reloj marco las doce y el sonido hizo que ambas pegaran un pequeño brinco pero lo que más les dio miedo fue escuchar el sonido lamentable de unos seres en toda la mansión, no podían verles pero talvez ellos si las veían a ellas.

Cuando llegaron al final del comedor se sorprendieron al encontrar un cuerpo humano desangrado y sin un brazo en el suelo. Estaba pálido pero la sangre era fresca, lo que significaba que su muerte no fue hace mucho. Rukia le indico a Orihime que aguardara allí cerca del cadáver porque ella iría afuera del comedor para encontrar una lámpara pequeña que había visto afuera y si tenía suerte de encontrar a una de las chicas de regreso para explicarle lo que habían encontrado, pero al no tener buena suerte y solo encontrar la lámpara regreso otra vez junto al comedor. Mayor fue su sorpresa al no encontrar rastro de su amiga en la sala, ni tampoco el cuerpo.

* * *

-Vio la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra y su sonrisa se ensancho, tal vez parecía una simple atracción de un común parque de diversiones, pero ella no tenía idea de cuánto le gustaba jugar y aún más si la temática de la atracción era de su videojuego favorito. Convertir a Rukia en una Jill Valentine sería divertido, pero más seria convertirse en Albert Wesker.

Es una lástima que no todos sus amigos serían capaces de llevar una experiencia inolvidable. Sería una noche terriblemente larga, pero eso era apenas el comienzo.

* * *

Por si lo pregunta SI soy Fan de RESIDENT EVIL xd y creo que lo de la Mansión, y los nombres que algunas no entenderán, se los aclaro: Jill V y Albert W. son personajes de esta juego. ¿Alguien aquí también le gusta? Y no hablo de las películas exactamente xd aunque también me gusta aunque es pecado en realidad :v


End file.
